


Stealing Cinderella

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 43,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston and Belle Cumberbatch meet when she runs into him, quite literally, on the red carpet. </p><p>Drabbles about their lives and Belle’s life before Tom. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say I made this myself.


	2. Some Day My Prince Will Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Some Day My Prince Will Come" by The Cheetah Girls

Damn Benedict for making me come with him to this stupid premiere.

It wasn’t even his movie!

Damn the stylist for making me wear this dress, but I had secretly changed into my converse in the limo.

Ben had laughed at me, but that made this dress too long.

I just wanted to get into the theater so I could watch this stupid movie and go home. As I was walking, I bumped into someone. I waited to come in contact with the red carpet, but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw the two most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

 

*Tom’s POV*

I had just finished my interview when I felt someone bump into me. I looked over and noticed a small blonde about to hit the ground. I caught her and the flashbulbs started going off.

The girl opened her eyes and I saw the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. She blushed when she noticed I was staring at her.

I set her on her feet.

“Thank you for catching me”, she said, her ears starting to turn red.

“Belle!” I heard a voice yell.

Benedict ran up to us. “Are you okay?” he asked, inspecting her for an injury.

“I’m fine Ben”, she said pushing him off of her.

“Mum would kill me if I let you get hurt at a premiere”, Ben said, “Nice catch by the way, mate”.

Wait. Mum? This lovely creature was Ben’s sister?

“Tom, I’d like you to meet my sister Belle Cumberbatch”, Ben introduced.

“Just Belle?” I asked.

“Belle and Ben. Mother thought it was cute”, Belle said.

“I think it’s cute how you’re wearing converse with a ball gown”, I told her. Shit, had I said that out loud?

Belle blushed again.

“Well I guess we should get in there. It’s about to start”, Ben said, “Good seeing you again, mate”. Ben turned around and started to go into the theater.

Belle started to follow him, but I grabbed her wrist. She turned back around.

I bowed and kissed her hand as the flashbulbs went off again. “It was a pleasure to meet you”, I told her.

“Oh trust me, the pleasure was all mine”, she said, her eyes burning into mine.

Stop that! She’s just another girl. Another girl who happened to be my best mate’s sister. I let go of her and she followed Ben into the theater.

 

*Belle’s POV*

Running into Tom made me feel like Cinderella.

There was a big chance I would never see him again, so it was bittersweet. Especially once I saw him as Loki. I swear Ben took me to this premiere just to torture me.

Seeing Tom as Loki…did things to me.

I think you know what kind of things. After the movie, I begged Ben to take me back to his flat with him. I didn’t want to see Tom. Especially after what I imagined doing to him and him doing to me.

The next morning, I left my room and went into the kitchen .

Benedict saw me and smiled.

“I know that smile. What Ben?” I asked him.

He set a laptop in front of me and I saw a picture of me and Tom. He had me in a dip and one of my legs was exposed and you could see the converse on my feet.

The caption read, “Looks like Prince Charming found his Cinderella”.

We were both staring into each others eyes and my face was bright red.

“Oh and there’s this”, Ben said. He placed his phone on the counter and slid it over to me.

It was a screen cap of Tom’s latest tweet. _@twhiddleston I thought Prince Charming got a dance? My Cinderella ran away before we could_

“That doesn’t mean anything Ben”, I said sliding the phone back.

“Give him a chance, Belle. Tom is a good lad. I wouldn’t pass this one up”, he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

 

The next day, Tom’s song of the day was “Strangers in the Night” by Frank Sinatra.

_@BelleoftheBall: @twhiddleston “Some Day My Prince Will Come” by The Cheetah Girls”._

What can I say? I love Disney!

_@twhiddleston: @Belleoftheball I play a prince. Isn’t that close enough?_

_@Belleoftheball: @twhiddleston You’re technically a King now_

_@twhiddleston: @Belleoftheball Spoilers, love! ;)_

I gasped.

He was a Doctor Who fan?!

I don’t know why I was so shocked.

Nearly every English actor knew each other, so he probably knew Matt.

I made a mental note to ask Matt later. Yes I am on speaking terms with Matt Smith.

Don’t look so shocked.

My phone suddenly buzzed.

_Thought this would be better to talk about over text~TH_

“BEN!” I screamed and I heard him chuckle.

Note to self. Kill Ben later.

I watch Sherlock. I could make it look like an accident.

_Besides a King is an upgrade from prince~TH_

_He’s called Prince Charming for a reason~BC_

_C’mon Cinderella. One dance? I know a marvelous place for dancing~TH_

_Matt’s having a party tonight~BC_

_Really? Matt didn’t mention it to me~TH_

_Well maybe the Doctor didn’t want Loki upstaging him~BC_

Tom sent me a picture of him sticking his tongue out at me.

Oh my god.

I wanted that tongue on my…no! Stop thinking like that Belle. Ben would kill you.

_Well I hope to see you there anyway~TH_

_Matt invited us, so we'll probably be there~BC_

Ben pulled up to Matt’s place.

We went inside and got a drink at Matt’s personal bar.

A girl walked up to us and said, “Matt’s looking for you. He’s in the night club room”.

I looked at Ben, before making my way to night club room. When I entered the room, I heard Matt say, “There’s our Belle of the ball. If you would all clear the floor, our resident Prince Charming would like to dance with his Cinderella”. I turned back and smacked my brother in the stomach, while he laughed.

Tom walked up to me. “It wasn’t his idea, love”, he said, “May I have this dance?”

I reluctantly put my hand in his as everyone cleared the dance floor.

“If we’re going to dance darling, we’re going to have to get a little closer”, he said putting his hand on my lower back. He pulled me towards him until his body was flush with mine.

I blushed as “Strangers in the Night” started playing. As we danced, I kept my face in Tom’s neck. I was too embarrassed to even look at anyone.

At the very end, Tom dipped me.

I let out a laugh as his face got closer to mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I could vaguely hear all of our friends clapping and celebrating.

He pulled me back up. “What do you say Cinderella? Let me be your Prince Charming?” he asked.

I nodded and we kissed again.


	3. Everybody's Got Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Everybody's Got Somebody" by Hunter Hayes

Going out to a coffee shop was the most depressing thing for Belle.

All the couples on their coffee dates made her feel sad.

It seemed all the guys she dated were just interested in dating the sister of a famous star.

She sighed and took another drink of her latte and looked back down at her book.

Ben finally convinced her to read the Sherlock Holmes short stories, but that was hard for her too.

Every time Mary and Watson were mentioned, it made her think of Martin and his wife Amanda.

“Why the long face, love?” a voice asked.

She looked up and saw Matt.

Matt was her best friend in world.

She was literally best friends with Doctor. “Oh nothing”, she said closing her book.

Matt got a good look at it. “Sherlock Holmes? You know I played him once”, Matt said.

“You pretended to”, Belle corrected him.

“But seriously Belle. What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I guess I’m just lonely”, she told him.

“Need some English lovin’?” Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Belle smacked him on the arm with her book.

“Ouch, love”, he said rubbing his arm.

“Baby”, she said rolling her eyes.

“I’m having a party tomorrow night”, he said.

“But tomorrow night’s…” she said trailing off.

“Valentine’s Day. I know”, he said, “Just think about it will you?”

“I’ll think about it Matt”, she said.

“Fantastic!” he said kissing her cheek.

“Eleven, your Nine is showing”, she teased him.

“You know I heard Christopher is going to be in that new Thor film with Tom”, Matt said.

“Felton?” she asked him, sipping her latte.

“Haha, no”, he said, “Hiddleston. The one you’re hopelessly in love with”.

“I am not!” she hissed, causing people to look at them.

“You own 7 of his movies, Belle. If that doesn’t say hopelessly in love, I don’t know what does”, he said.

“I also happen to own all the Doctor Who episodes and every single one of my brother’s movies. Does that mean I’m hopelessly in love with my brother, you, Chris, and David?” she asked him.

“Well no”, he said.

“Exactly, so drop it. I’m not in love with Tom Hiddleston”, she said.

Matt simply sighed.

If only she could see the way she lit up when she talked about him.


	4. True to Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "True to Your Heart" by Keke Palmer

The magazines went crazy when Tom and I went public with our relationship.

And of course the tabloids were saying that Ben was completely against it, but we all knew Tom and Ben were best mates.

Until the hype died down, we spent lots of time in Tom’s flat.

 

One day he approached me about going to my flat.

Needless to say, I blushed the whole ride home. “Well, here it is”, I said letting Tom into my flat, “I’m going to get started on dinner”. I left him in the living room while I went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A few minutes later, I heard, “Darling”.

I turned and froze when I saw him holding some DVD’s.

He smirked and walked towards me. “You’re a Hiddlestoner!” he teased.

I blushed.

“Unrelated, Archipelago, Midnight in Paris, The Deep Blue Sea, War Horse, Thor and The Avengers. That’s 7 of my films”, he said.

“I’m a fan, okay?” I snapped.

He picked up War Horse. “Me and Ben were in this together”, he said, “I still don’t know why I never met you”.

“You and Ben were in 20 minutes of the movie. Ben thought it was pointless for me to come on location to watch you guys shoot”, I told him snatching it from his hands, “I was also nervous about meeting you”.

Tom smiled and hugged me. “Well it looks like fate worked out in my favor. He mentioned how you loved horses, but you were busy performing in a play on the West End”, Tom said.

“Not a complete lie”, I told him, “Seems my heart led me to you anyway”.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.


	5. Don't Have To Be Me (Till Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Don't Have To Be Me (Till Monday)" by Steve Aar

Tom walked into the house he shared with Belle.

Ben had been against them living together until they married, but eventually accepted it.

Tom collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

This new project zapped his energy from him, but luckily the director was letting him take the weekend off to spend with Belle.

He had mentioned to his cast mates that he was getting ready to propose to her soon.

Not this weekend, but soon.

He still had to get Ben’s blessing. Normally he would ask a girl’s father, but from what he had gathered from Ben, Belle wasn’t on good terms with their parents.

She’d always been a bit jealous of Ben growing up.

Their parents fawned over their eldest child the movie star, when Belle was just a normal girl.

But Tom loved that she was normal girl. She had appeared in a few shows in West End, but she wasn't nearly as famous as her brother.

Tom and Ben would support her no matter what she chose to do.

 

About an hour later, Tom heard the front door open.

He smiled.

Belle was home.

He followed her into the kitchen.

She looked exactly him.

Tired and ready to sleep.

“How was school?” he asked her.

She was taking a few classes here and there when she had time between projects. “Tiring”, she said, “God I hate finals”.

“But they’re all over now right?” he asked.

“Yes, thank the Lord”, she said.

“Good, ‘cause I have an weekend getaway planned for the two of us”, he told her.

“But what about your film?” she asked him.

“The director let me off for the weekend”, he said, “What do say?”

Belle smiled and kissed him. “Sounds great”, she said.

“Great. I already packed and made reservations for our hotel”, he told her.

“Sounds like you’ve been busy this afternoon”, she said.

Tom smiled mischievously.

“Your Loki is showing”, she teased him. She ran into their room and quickly packed. She led him to the garage. She set her bags down and pulled the tarp off her car.

Tom stood star-struck. “This…this is…” he stuttered.

Sitting in front of him was a yellow Chevy Camero with black racing stripes.

“Yep”, she smirked putting her stuff in the trunk.

Tom lightly ran his fingertips over the car.

“Your fanboy is showing”, she said.

“But this is…” he said.

“Yep. Ben gave it to me for my 21st birthday. He hardly ever gets driven”, she said.

“He?” Tom asked.

She rolled her eyes and got in the car.

Tom put his stuff in the trunk and got in. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in Bumblebee!” he said excitedly.

“You really are, see?” she said pointing to the steering wheel.

“Holy shit! I’m sitting in the real Bumblebee?!”

“Yep. Like I said, Ben got it for me. I’ve always been a fan of the movies. Once they were done making the second one, Ben managed to get his hands on one of the cars that actually worked. Needless to say, I had the same reaction as you”, Belle explained.

“Bumblebee”, Tom said running his hands over the dashboard.

Belle rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the driveway.


	6. When Belle Met Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by "When Harry met Sally"

“C’mon Belle”, Ben begged her.

“No, Ben”, she argued, “You know I’m not comfortable with the movie star lifestyle”.

“It’s just dinner with Steven, Mark, Martin, and his wife Amanda. I promise”, he said.

Belle studied her brother for a moment. “Fine”, she said.

The two siblings took a taxi to a fancy upscale restaurant and Belle was suddenly questioning her wardrobe choice.

They walked in and were directed to the back of the place where their dinner party sat.

Belle froze when she noticed another dinner guest.

Ben directed his star-struck sister to the group.

Steven stood up. “Belle, I’d like you to meet Matt smith”, Steven introduced.

“Oh my god! You’re…” she said.

“Your inner fangirl is showing”, Matt teased, “I adore your converse”.

“What? These old things?” she asked him. She was wearing a pair of baby blue converse with sparkles on the toes…with a cocktail dress. “Thanks I saw David wear them on Doctor Who and fell completely in love. I love your bowtie! It’s so cool!” she said.

“I know. Bowties are cool”, he said straightening it.

The comment sent Belle into giggles.

The whole night Matt and Belle talked and laughed.

“I had a feeling those two would get on well”, Steven said to Ben.

Ben smiled.

Maybe now Belle would finally accept being the sister of a famous star.

“So how come you freaked out over me?” Matt asked Belle, “You’ve obviously met David”.

“Ten was great and all and Doomsday? Cried my eyes out! But Eleven won my heart. His friendship with the Ponds, his childlike nature. The episode “The angels take Manhattan”…I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with that episode”, Belle confessed, “I just think it’s so cute how you wore a bowtie!”

“I guess you could say the Doctor rubbed off on me”, Matt said.

 

Ever since meeting, Matt came over to Belle’s flat frequently and she often cooked for him. He would tell her about what he was doing on set, but never spoiled anything for her.

Apparently she was a big fan of the Doctor and River Song. She set the Matt’s food in front of him.

He took a bite. “Mmm…marry me”, Matt moaned around his fork.

“Let’s start with friendship first okay?” she teased.

 

Unfortunately, Matt and Belle decided to just be friends.

Ever since the New Years Eve where they both went out drinking and nearly slept together.

Since then, they shared small kisses here and there, but there was never a spark.


	7. We Are Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "We Are Young" by F.U.N. 
> 
> I thought I posted this chapter all ready, but I guess I didn't.

They counted down with the crowd. 

“Three-Two-One! Happy New Year!” 

When the clock struck midnight, Matt leaned down and kissed Belle. 

One kiss led to another and another. 

Belle managed to break away long enough to ask, “Yours or mine?” 

“Yours”, Matt gasped. 

They hailed a cab and made-out all the way back to her flat. They stumbled through the door. 

Belle kicked off her heels as she pulled Matt’s leather jacket off his shoulders. 

He walked her back until the backs of her knees hit the couch’s arm. 

She turned them so Matt was leaning up against it. She pushed him so he slid onto the couch on his back. She giggled. She came around and sat on the couch. 

Matt wasted no time in connecting their lips once again.

The front door suddenly flew open, startling to the two friends. 

Matt fell off the couch, which made Belle laugh hysterically. 

“Are you okay?” Belle asked Matt, “Mattie?” She poked Matt in the cheek. 

“C’mon Belle”, Benedict said walking over to his giggling sister. He pulled her up from the couch, careful not to step on a passed out Matt. He managed to get Belle into bed, still in her dress. 

“Your hair is so curly! Mum should’ve named you Curly-Q, instead of Benedict. Who names their kid Benedict anyway? It’s not like we’re aristocrats”, Belle said. Belle was a silly, but pitiful drunk. 

“I don’t know why, Belle”, Benedict said covering her up, “Now go to sleep”. 

Belle had already passed out.

 

In the early morning hours, Belle woke up sick to her stomach. “Ben!” she yelled. 

Ben sprinted into her room, carrying ‘the bucket’ as Belle had dubbed it. He helped her move to the edge of the bed and set the bucket below her head. He held her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up. 

“My boyfriend is supposed to do this”, Belle told him, “Not my brother”. 

“Well, until you get one, I’ll be the one holding your hair back”, he said. He continued to rub her back as she dry-heaved. “I’m going to go brew some coffee. You get in the shower”, Ben told her. 

“I can’t get up”, she whined. 

Ben helped her into the bathroom and turned her around. He started to unzip her dress. 

Belle crossed her arms over her chest, keeping the dress from falling. “Ben!” Belle said blushing furiously. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to do this Belle”, Ben told her. 

“Well those other times I was too far gone to remember it”, Belle said. 

Ben gave her a look in the mirror. 

She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. She let her brother finish undressing her. 

“In the shower, now”, he said snapping his fingers and pointing to the shower. 

She glared at him as she got in. 

“Where in god’s name did Matt take you?” Ben asked her as she turned on the water. 

“I don’t remember”, Belle said ashamed. 

Ben sighed and left her to her shower. 

“Hey Ben?” Belle asked. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Thanks for stopping us from…you know”, Belle said. 

“That’s my job, little sister”, Ben said and left. 

 

After Belle had cleaned up, she got dressed and went into the kitchen. She found Ben making breakfast and Matt sitting at the table. 

He looked at her sadly. “Belle…” Matt said, getting ready to apologize. 

“It’s fine, Mattie”, she told him. 

Ben handed her a cup of coffee. “I’ve got a meeting with Steven and Mark today. Think you two can stay out of trouble?” Ben asked them. 

The two simply nodded.


	8. Midnight in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Belle to Paris for the day and surprises her with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Midnight in Paris". I originally watched the movie only for Tom Hiddleston, but fell in love with the story.

“Get up!” Tom said shaking me.

“Why?” I groaned. I looked out the window.

The sun wasn’t even up.

“Because we’re going to Paris”, he said.

My head shot up. “Paris? Why Paris?” I asked him.

“Well…you did mention that you’d wanted to go there since you saw _Midnight in Paris_ ”, Tom said, “So get up. We have a train to catch. Plan to stay the night in Paris”.

“Okay. No more _Teen Wolf_ for you”, I said getting up.

 

Our train ride was painfully boring.

Tom sat across from me with his ear buds in his ears.

My feet were on his lap and his hand was massaging my ankle as he read King Lear on his iPad mini.

He was auditioning for the role when we got back.

I stared out the window as England became France.

The only interesting thing was watching the sun come up.

We arrived in Paris around 9. We dropped our stuff off at the hotel, before going to a cute little café down the street.

Of course Tom ordered in fluent French.

“You know I came here before we shot the movie?” Tom said.

“Really? I’ve always wanted to come here. I know it’s only 2 hours and 15 minutes from London, but I never wanted to come alone. Paris is the city of romance, next to Rome obviously”, I said taking a bite out of my croissant.

“Well me being me, we can come here whenever you’d like”, Tom said kissing my ring finger, “And Rome”.

“What are you up to, Tom?” I asked him.

He smiled mischievously again.

“Your Loki is showing again”, I told him.

“Wrong movie, love”, he said.

 

We walked around Paris and went to the Louvre. We even went to a little marketplace and bought little trinkets for ourselves and our family members.

That night, we went out for dinner and I was starting to become very suspicious of Tom.

He never acted like this. He rarely ever spoiled me, because he knew how I felt about him spending so much money on me. After dinner, he dragged me around Paris until we came to a street I recognized.

“Tom! These are the steps!” I said running over to them, “Oh my god!”

Tom laughed at my fangirl moment.

We stood there for a few minutes.

“Tom?” I asked him.

“Shh…wait for it”, he said.

I watched as two cabs drove by like in the movie and then…the clock struck twelve. I smiled as an old cab drove up. I looked at Tom and he was smirking. “You planned this!” I said slapping him on the chest.

“Of course I did, darling”, he said. He opened the door to the cab and motioned for me to get in.

We got in and the cab took us to the Eiffel Tower.

Tom led me underneath and said, “Stand right there”. Tom stepped back.

“Tom…?” I asked him.

He ran a hand through his curls and took a deep breath. He pulled out a small velvet box and dropped to one knee. “Belle, I’ve loved you ever since Ben mentioned you to me while we were filming War Horse. I swore that if I ever met you, I would buy you all the beautiful horses you wanted. And then by chance you ran into me on the red carpet. I know you were hesitant at first, but I fell head over heels for you the first time we danced. Belle Cumberbatch. Will you marry me?”

I couldn’t say anything, so I simply nodded.

As Tom stood up, it started to rain.

I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Tom twirled me around, causing me to laugh.

“There’s nothing like Paris in the rain”, I told him.

“So I’ve heard”, he said.

“I can’t wait to marry you Tom Hiddleston”, I said.

“And I can’t wait for you to be my wife, Belle Cumberbatch”, he said leaning down to kiss me again.


	9. Pop Goes the Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Pop Goes the Camera" by Adam Lambert

After arriving home from Paris, Tom had Luke released to the public that him and Belle were now engaged.

The following Monday, he had scheduled an engagement photo shoot with People Magazine.

Both Tom and Belle were never much for publicity, but Luke figured this would be the only way to keep the fangirls off Belle’s back.

 

_It’s official._

_Hollywood’s hottest bachelor has been snatched up._

_Tom Hiddleston recently got engaged to his best friend’s sister Belle Cumberbatch. The two met when she ran into him, literally, on the red carpet while promoting his film Thor 2._

_We managed to get an interview with the two._

_Looking at these two, you can tell how much they love each other._

_The two sit closely together with their hands entwined. The engagement ring on her finger is small and simple._

_“How does it feel to be engaged?”_

_“Surreal”, Tom said, “Never thought I would ever find someone to spend the rest of my life with. She was my Cinderella”._

_“And he was my Prince Charming”, Belle says placing her hand on his chest._

_The two share a short, sweet kiss._

_“How are the wedding plans coming along?”_

_“Good”, Tom says, keeping it short and simple._

_"And who will be walking you down the aisle?”_

_“My brother Ben. He’s been my best friend…well until I met Matt. We’ve always been close”, Belle answers._

_“What’s it like being the sister of a famous film star?”_

_“I don’t see him that way. I never have. He’s just my brother”, Belle says shrugging, “Just like Tom is just that. Tom. Not a famous star. My Tom”._

_Tom smiles and kisses her temple._

_“Your fans have been quite supportive of your engagement”._

_“I know”, Tom said._

_“I was terrified. Some girls were catty and upset that I had stolen him away, but his real fans are happy for us”, Belle says._

_“You mentioned Matt. Matt who?”_

_“Matt Smith of course! I kinda freaked out the first time I met him. I’ve always loved Doctor Who”, Belle says._

_“You freaked out over him?” Tom asks her frowning._

_“This coming from the man who freaked out when you saw my car”, she says._

_“I did not freak out!” Tom argues._

_“Oh please. ‘Holy shit! I’m sitting in the real Bumblebee?!’” she says imitating Tom’s voice._

_“You freaked out when I mentioned I asked Ewan to sing at our wedding”, he says._

_“I did not freak out”, Belle tells him, “I burst into tears. I adore Moulin Rouge. My brother has always been friends with Ewan, but I’ve never personally met him”._

_We all wish you luck on your wedding day._


	10. Up All Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Up All Night" by One Direction

“Don’t you look festive?” Ben teased.

Belle was wearing a short red dress with green converse and a Santa hat. She blushed in anger. “I hate you”, she growled.

“Oh cheer up Belle”, Ben said, “It’s Christmas Eve. Remember how they used to be?”

“You mean us sneaking candy canes?” Belle asked him.

“Like the time I lifted you up and you grabbed onto the tree?” Ben said.

“You tripped and we took the tree down?” Belle said, laughing.

Christmas’ in the Cumberbatch home where the only time of the year Belle and Ben were treated the same.

Belle smiled sadly.

“None of that”, Ben told her.

She smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.

 

Within the hour, Ben’s house was filled with people.

“Belle, I’d like you to meet some people”, Tom told her.

She followed him over to two men standing together.

“Darling, this is…” Tom said.

“Magneto and Professor X!” Belle squealed.

Tom and the two men laughed.

“I mean…it’s nice to meet you Mr. Fassbender and Mr. McAvoy”, Belle said.

James turned to her and said, “Go ahead”.

She squealed again and hugged James and Michael. “I adore X-Men! I love Magneto, even though he’s a bit of a jerk, but he’s a product of his past”, she said.

“You should hear the way she talks about Loki”, Tom said.

“Don’t tease me!” Belle said smacking him in the chest.

“What was it like working with Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen? I’ve always wanted to meet them! I’m a huge Gandalf fan too”, Belle said.

“Where did you get this one, Tom?” Michael asked, “I want one!”

“Is this the lovely Belle I’ve been hearing so much about?” a voice asked. Ewan walked up to the group and Belle froze.

“You’re…you’re…” she stuttered. She poked him in the chest. “Oh my god. I’m not dreaming”, Belle said.

Ewan reached for her hand.

“A kiss on the hand may be quite continental…” she said.

Ewan seized her hand and looked at the diamond ring on her finger. “But diamonds are a girl’s best friend”, he finished, “It will be an honor to sing at your wedding. What were you thinking?”

“Your Song’ for the aisle and then ‘Come What May’ for the first dance”, Belle said.

“Sounds like you’ve got everything planned out”, Ewan teased.

Belle blushed.

“Nothing’s too good for my Cinderella”, Tom said kissing her temple.

“But seriously, out of everyone you’ve met, you were star-struck by him?” Michael asked, pointing at Ewan.

“She also swooned over yours truly”, Matt spoke in her ear.

She turned around and hit him on the arm. “You said you weren’t coming!” she said.

Matt grabbed her hand. “Damn”, he said.

“It’s not that big!” she said rolling her eyes.

“So you didn’t swoon over me?” Tom asked.

“I did a little bit. Especially when I looked into your eyes for the first time”, she said.

Everyone awwwwwed, making Belle blush, once again.

“Where’s your brother?” James asked.

“Hell if I know. It’s his party, not mine”, Belle said.

“So what’s the theme of the wedding?” Matt asked.

“Midnight in Paris, Disney style”, Belle said.

“You’re such a nerd!” Matt teased her.

“You want some more, darling?” Tom asked her, motioning to her glass.

“I’m good”, she told him.

“Excuse me”, Tom said, leaving Matt, Belle, James, Michael, and Ewan alone.

“So anyone else you’d like to meet?” Michael asked her.

“Orlando Bloom”, she said, “Never had a chance since he spends so much time across the pond”.

“Pirates or Lord of the Rings?” Ewan asked her.

“Lord of the Rings definitely”, she answered.

“You really like fantasy films don’t you?” James asked.

“Well yeah. They appeal to me. I would never be able to do what you guys do”, she told them, “I’ve always wanted to sing and dance. It was actually Phantom that helped me decide”.

“Why don’t you do it professionally?” Ewan asked.

“Because I know I’d get bored with it eventually”, she said, “And my parents don’t really approve”.

“Well that turned depressing”, Matt said, causing the group to laugh.

Belle watched as the guys chatted and slipped away. She was putting her glass in the sink when she heard a familiar voice. She walked over to where the man stood. “You wouldn’t be Charlie Cox would you?” she asked.

“Yes I am, love”, he said.

Belle blushed. “I just want to say I loved Boardwalk Empire. Poor Owen”, she said.

Tom walked up and slipped his arm around her waist.

“Oh hello Tom. Is this one yours?” Charlie asked.

“Yes she is”, Tom said.

“Wait…you’re the bird who ran into him on the red carpet”, Charlie said.

Belle glared at Charlie. “Bird?” she growled.

“I meant no offensive, miss. Honestly I didn’t”, Charlie said.

Matt bounced up to the group. “Ben’s convinced some people to go clubbing”, he said.

“Define some”, Belle said.

“Well us, your brother, some of Tom’s co-stars from the Avengers, Martin, Amanda, Michael, and James”, Matt said.

“Good. Let’s go”, Belle said grabbing Tom’s hand and dragging him out to the car.

 

They got to the club and found a huge booth in the back.

Belle ordered a simple coke.

“C’mon Belle!” Matt said.

“No. Two drink minimum for me. I don’t want a repeat of New Years Eve”, she told him.

“Oh you mean the one where we almost fu…” Belle slammed her hand down on Matt’s mouth.

Everyone’s eyes were wide.

Belle got up and left the table.

“Belle!” Matt called, “C’mon. I’m sorry!” He followed her out into the alleyway. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

She spun around and slapped him. “You arsehole!” she yelled, shoving him.

“Belle, I didn’t know it was meant to be a secret. It’s not like we ever talked about what happened”, Matt said.

“We didn’t talk about it for a reason!” she yelled, tears filling her eyes.

Matt hesitantly took her in his arms. “I’m sorry Belle”, Matt said, “I shouldn’t have said anything”.

“Belle? Matt?” Tom’s voice asked, “Ben sent me out here to make sure you were okay”.

Matt let go of Belle. “We cool?” he asked her.

“Like a bow-tie”, she said, causing the two to laugh.

They went back inside.

“So…are we allowed to ask?” Jeremy asked.

“Matt and I went out for New Years Ever, got pissed, and nearly slept with each other”, Belle said.

“Why didn’t you?” Scarlett asked.

“Ben walked in”, Matt said, causing the group to laugh.

“And you didn’t deck him?” Tom asked Ben.

“Well, when I opened the door, Matt felt off the couch and passed out”, Ben explained.

“That’s why I woke up with a bump on the back of my head!” Matt said, “I’ve always wondered what happened!”

“Well clearly you were more pissed than I was”, Belle said.

“So what kind of drunk are you?” Tom asked her.

“Well, I’m rather giggly”, Belle said, omitting the fact that getting drunk brought up bad childhood memories, “Matt is a lovey drunk and Ben is just loud”.

“I think we all know that”, Martin said.


	11. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom goes over to Ben's to ask him a question. It doesn't go quite the way he plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Rude" by Magic
> 
> This takes place about 3 months before "Midnight in Paris"

Tom bounced up to Ben’s door and knocked.

Instead of Ben, his mother answered the door. 

“Tom!” she said, “Come in. Ben! Tom is here!” Wanda ushered him into the house. 

Ben entered the room. 

“Um…Wanda. I had hoped to talk to Ben alone”, Tom said. 

“What about?” Wanda asked. 

Tom took a deep breath and said, “About Belle”. 

“Why would you need to talk to Ben about Belle?” she asked. 

Tom pulled the little velvet box out of his jacket. “Because I would like your permission to marry her”, Tom said. 

The room went silent. 

“No”, Timothy said. 

“Dad…” Ben said. 

“Are you totally against her being happy?!” Tom snapped, “I love her!” 

“But why Belle? You could marry any girl in the world”, Wanda said. 

“I don’t want any other girl, I want Belle”, Tom said, “I love your daughter and your daughter loves me. With your blessing or not, I’m going to marry her”. 

“Mum, dad, it’s time for you to go”, Ben said. 

“But Ben…” Wanda said. 

“I will not stand here and listen to you deny Belle happiness again”, Ben said. His parents got their things and left. “I’m so sorry, Tom”, Ben said. 

“If I had known they’d be here…” Tom said. 

“You have my permission to marry Belle”, Ben said. 

“What?” Tom asked him. 

“I’ve been like her father for the past 9 years. If you want permission, you have it”, Ben said, “Now come on, you’ve got a girl to propose to”.

 

They entered the flat. It was quiet, but they heard crying. 

“Shit”, Ben cursed. 

They found Belle in the kitchen, surrounded by broken glass from a mug. 

Her phone lay on the opposite side of the room. 

Tom carefully walked over to her, while Ben picked up her phone. He played the last message. 

“You will not marry that boy, do you understand?! When are you going to stop riding Ben and Tom’s coat tails to fame? You were a mistake, you know? You’re nothing but a…” 

Ben deleted the message. 

“Why are they like this?” she asked him. 

“I don’t know, Belle. Let’s get you cleaned up”, Ben said. 

Tom scooped Belle up and took her to her room, while Ben swept up the remains of the mug. 

He recognized it as her 221B mug and quickly sent a text to Martin about buying Belle a new one. 

Tom came back into the kitchen. 

“How is she?” Ben asked. 

“Out cold”, he told him, “This isn’t how I wanted tonight to go”. 

“I know you didn’t, mate”, Ben said. 

“Was she really a…mistake?” Tom asked. 

“When mum found out she was pregnant again, she was shocked. I swear she didn’t touch Belle for three months after she was born”, Ben told him, “When you ask Belle, I guarantee she’ll say yes”.


	12. Shakespeare in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Shakespeare in Love"

“I’m bored”, Arya said.

“Yeah. Recite something!” Belle said looking at Tom.

“What would you like to hear?” Tom asked the girls.

“Shakespeare!” Belle and Arya said.

“Shakespeare?” Callie asked.

“There’s something about British guys that make Shakespeare sexy”, Belle said.

“Besides, Shakespeare is meant to be watched, not read”, Arya added.

“Just wait until you see Michael in Macbeth. You’ll love it”, Belle told her.

“In fact, all the guys have been in something by Shakespeare, except Matt of course”, Arya said.

“Hey! I heard that!” Matt said appearing in the doorway.

“Oh relax, Mattie”, Belle said, “You’ve still got time”.

“Anything particular you would like?” Tom asked.

“Henry wooing Catherine”, Arya said.

“Shouldn’t be too hard”, Izzy said as Belle blushed.

“ _O Kate, nice customs curtsy to great kings. Dear Kate, you and I cannot be confined within the weak list of a country's fashion: we are the makers of manners, Kate; and the liberty that follows our places stops the mouth of all find-faults; as I will do yours, for upholding the nice fashion of your country in denying me a kiss: therefore, patiently and yielding_ ”, Tom recited.

He grasped Belle’s chin in his hand and placed a kiss on her lips.

“ _You have witchcraft in your lips, Kate: there is more eloquence in a sugar touch of them than in the tongues of the French council; and they should sooner persuade Harry of England than a general petition of monarchs_ ”, Tom recited.

They all heard footsteps and Ben’s voice.

“ _Here comes your brother_ ”, Tom said.

"That's the wrong line", Belle said kissing Tom.

“Okay, that’s enough”, Ben said entering the room, “You two may be married, but Belle’s still my sister and you’re still my best mate”.

“Oh come off it. I don’t say anything when you kiss Arya in front of me”, Belle said.

 

After dinner, the group of friends decided to watch a movie.

“So what do you girls want to watch?” Ben asked.

Belle smiled and showed them.

“Centurion?” Michael asked.

“What? Doubting your mad acting skills?” Belle teased.

“Well I am surrounded by Loki, Sherlock, and the Doctor”, Michael said.

“Yeah, but you’re Magneto too!” Belle said.

“Just put in the damn movie”, Michael said.

Belle smiled triumphantly and put it in, before curling up in her husband’s arms.

 

By the end, all the girls were in tears.

“That’s so sweet and sad!” Belle said wiping her eyes with the cuffs of her hoodie, “God. I haven’t cried like that since Loki ‘died’ in Thor 2”.

“You cried when Loki died?” Izzy asked.

Belle blushed and said, “I love him”.

“And he loves you”, Tom said kissing her temple.


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has come!

The day had come. 

Belle smoothed her dress down again. 

“Calm down dear”, Diana, Tom’s mother, told her. 

“You look beautiful”, Emma, Tom’s sister, said. 

“There she is! The blushing bride!” Matt said. 

Emma glared at him. 

“I’ll only be a moment”, he told her, “I wanted to give your something blue”. He pulled out a necklace with a TARDIS pendant on it. 

“Oh Mattie!” she said hugging him, “It’s perfect!” She pulled back and he put it around her neck. 

“You look beautiful”, he said, “Almost wish I was marrying you”. 

“Oh stop it”, Belle told him. 

Matt kissed her cheek and left. 

Ben entered the room next. “Ready?” he asked. 

“As I’ll ever be”, she told him. 

“Still time to run”, he told her. 

“And why would I?” she asked. She took her brother’s arm and he led her into the hallway. She could hear Ewan start singing, “Your Song”. 

It was all a blur after that. 

The next thing Belle knew, she was walking down the aisle toward Tom. 

“Who gives this woman to be married?” the priest asked. 

“I do”, Ben said. He hugged Belle and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her hands in Tom’s and took his spot as the Best Man. 

Belle looked out towards the crowd and took a deep breath. 

“Focus on me”, Tom whispered. 

She looked back at him, staring into his blue eyes. 

“Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman. Marriage is a partnership and should be treated as such. Now the couple has elected to write their own vows”, the priest said, “Mr. Hiddleston, if you would go first”. 

“Belle, I’ve loved you ever since Ben and I were in War Horse together”, Tom said, “I knew then that you were my dream girl. I love how you wear converse with everything and how you love to curl up on the couch and listen to me read. You’re the Zelda to my Scott Fitzgerald, the Sigyn to my Loki, and the Catherine to my Henry. You’ve become my best friend”. 

Belle was nearly crying. “Tom, I never thought my prince would come. I didn’t just get a prince. I got a king, a soldier, a mischievous god, and whatever else you decide to be. You’re the Prince Charming to my Cinderella and the Doctor to my River Song”, Belle said, “Can I kiss him now?” 

Everyone laughed. 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston”, the preacher said. 

Belle grabbed the back of Tom’s neck and kissed him. “You’re stuck with me now”, she told him. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way”, he said kissing her.

 

After taking some pictures, they made their way to the reception space. 

“And now the bride and groom will have their first dance”, the DJ said. 

Tom pulled Belle close like he had the first time they had danced. 

The opening bars of “Come What May” start. 

Belle hummed along with the song, singing Satine’s versus to Tom. 

They ended their first dance with a kiss. 

After the first dance and dinner, it was time for the wedding speeches. 

Ben stood up first. “Tom, Belle, I first want to say congratulations. I had no idea once I introduced you two that you would hit it off, but I should’ve known. I also want to say that if mum and dad were here to see you, they would say you look beautiful, because you do Belle. To Tom and Belle”, Ben said. 

Matt was the next one to stand up. “Belle, you’re my best friend and I couldn’t be happier for you. Of course, the first time I saw you I wanted to marry you, but I can see that Tom makes you happy. I wish you all the happiness in the world”, Matt said. 

Belle stood up and ran over to her best friend and hugged him. “I love you Mattie”, she told him. 

“I love you too Belle”, he said. 

“You’ll always be part of my life”, she said, “I promise you. I don’t know what I would do without my Doctor”. 

“I thought David was your Doctor?” he asked her. 

“Not any more”, she said, “I need you and Ben to distract Tom for me”. 

A few minutes later, Tom asked Ben, “Where is my wife?” 

“I don’t know”, Ben lied. 

Suddenly, a group of girls came out onto the dance floor. 

The spotlight landed on Belle. 

She was dressed in a flowing gown. She had never performed in front of a large audience like this, but she took a deep breath as “If I Never Knew You” by The Cheetah Girls started playing. As she sang, the girls from her dancing class did a choreographed dance. 

When they were done, everyone clapped. 

“Nice surprise darling, but I have one for you too”, Tom said. 

“Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love”, she heard Ewan say. 

Belle blushed. 

Ewan walked up to her as she said, “Please don’t start that again”. 

With that, the two launched into, “Elephant Love Medley”. 

When they were done, she hugged Ewan. “Thank you so much”, she told him. 

“Anytime love”, he said. 

She walked back over to Tom and kissed him. “I love you so much”, she told him. 

After the performances were over, Ben walked over to Belle. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked. 

She nodded and let her brother lead her onto the dance floor. 

“Stealing Cinderella” by Chuck Wicks started playing. 

Belle’s eyes filled with tears as she danced with him. “I love you”, Belle told him. 

Ben kissed her head and said, “I love you too Belle”. 

“I wish dad were here”, she said. 

“I know”, he said. 

When the dance was over, Ben pulled back and kissed her forehead. 

Tom walked up and took her hand and pulled her to him. 

During the night, she danced with pretty much everyone including James, Matt, Michael, and Ewan. 

The last song of the night was “Bella Notte”. 

Belle and Tom swayed together with their foreheads resting together. 

“How do you feel?” Tom asked her. 

“Tired”, she told him truthfully. 

Tom chuckled. 

“Tonight was perfect”, she told him. 

Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss her.


	14. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good news for Tom and Belle

Belle and Tom arrived at the premiere for The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron.

Tom wasn’t involved in the project, but he went to support his friends.

Belle stood back with Jeremy and Scarlett while Tom did interviews and signed autographs. She suddenly started feeling lightheaded. “Tom, I think I’m gonna…” Belle trailed. She started to sway.

Luckily, Jeremy ran forward and caught her.

The red carpet went silent.

“Belle!” Tom yelled. He rushed to her side. “Someone call an ambulance!” he yelled, “C’mon Belle. Wake up”.

 

Tom and Ben sat in the waiting room, waiting for news about Belle.

A nurse walked up to them. “Mr. Hiddleston”, the nurse said.

Both Ben and Tom stood up.

“How is she?” Ben asked.

“She’s quite fine”, the nurse said smiling, “Congratulations Mr. Hiddleston, it looks like you’re going to be a father”.

The breath left Tom’s lungs and he dropped to his knees.

“Could you give us a minute?” Ben asked. He knelt down next to Tom. “You okay, mate?” he asked.

Tom jumped to his feet. “I’m going to be a father! A father Ben!” Tom said excitedly shaking his best friend and brother-in-law.

“Yeah, I heard mate”, he said.

The nurse led Tom and Ben into Belle’s room.

Tom walked up to Belle and kissed her. “I’m so happy right now”, he told her.

“Even though I totally ruined the premiere?” she asked him.

“Nothing could be more important right now”, Tom told her. He placed his hand on her stomach. “I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby”, he said.

Belle put her hand on top of his. “I know”, she said.

 

*3 months later*

“What about names?” Tom asked Belle.

“If it’s a boy, I want to name him William”, she told him.

“For me?” he asked her.

She ran her hand through his curls and said, “No. For William Shakespeare”.

“And if it’s a girl?” Tom asked stroking her baby bump.

“I thought I would let you pick”, Belle told him.

“Mmm…Jessamine”, he said.

“Jessamine?” Belle asked him, “And just where did you come up with that one?”

“Would you laugh at me if I told you I read it in a book?” he asked her.

“What book?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Your Clockwork Angel book”, he told her.

“She’s a bitch though!” Belle argued.

“It’s unique!” Tom insisted.

“Fine”, she said.

“Now there’s just the middle names”, Tom said.

“Benjamin”, Belle said, “I’m not cursing another child to be named Benedict. I mean I love my brother, but his name is just weird”.

“Elizabeth”, Tom said.

“For Queen Elizabeth? Could you be anymore British?” she asked him.

“Pot calling the kettle black, love”, Tom said, “I just like the name”.

“Fine”, Belle said, “William Benjamin Hiddleston and Jessamine Elizabeth Hiddleston”.

“Sounds perfect”, Tom said. He leaned down and kissed her baby bump.

“What do you want?” Belle asked him, “Truly?”

“A little princess”, he told her.

Belle went silent.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

“Nothing. What if the baby doesn’t like me? What if I end up like my mother?” she asked.

“The baby will love you”, he told her, “Don’t worry”.

 

_It looks like the new Mrs. Hiddleston is expecting. You heard that right folks. Tom and Belle Hiddleston are expecting their first child. The newly married couple was all smiles last night at the premiere of Belle’s brother’s new film, especially after her fainting spell at the premiere of the Avengers 2. Belle chose a nice skin tight dress to proudly show off her baby bump. Sources report that Tom is hoping for a baby girl and get this…they’ve already chosen names! If it’s a boy, they want to name him William Benjamin Hiddleston and if it’s a girl, Jessamine Elizabeth Hiddleston. Benedict is overjoyed at the thought of being an uncle and Tom is equally excited about finally being a dad, since Belle is nearly 6 years younger than him. More updates to come._


	15. Princess for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hiddleston's get a surprise on Christmas morning.

Belle shot up in bed holding her stomach. “Tom!” she yelled. 

Her husband groaned and turned on the light. 

“Tom, I think I’m in labor”, Belle said. 

“Alright. I’ll get the stuff and call Ben”, he said getting up. 

 

“C’mon Belle”, Tom told her, “You can do this”. 

She gripped his hand as she pushed again. 

Once Jessamine was out, Belle collapsed onto the hospital bed. 

“Belle?” Tom asked worriedly. 

“I’m fine”, she breathed, “Just tired”. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. 

“Let’s get you clean up and let mum rest”, the nurse said to Jessa. 

She was cleaned up and the nurse brought her back to Tom. 

Tom took her from the nurse. He already knew how to hold babies ever since his older sister Sarah had children. He took her out into the hallway where Ben and Matt were waiting. 

“Hello little one”, Matt said looking at her. 

“Congratulations mate”, Ben said. He looked up from his niece and sighed. 

“What?” Tom asked him. He looked up and saw Ben and Belle’s parents walking towards them. “Here”, Tom said handing Jessa to Ben. 

“I’m going to go check on Belle”, Matt said entering the room. 

“What are you two doing here?” Tom asked. 

“Well we came to see our granddaughter”, Wanda said. 

“Get out”, Tom said. 

“Tom…” Wanda said. 

“No. I know for a fact that Belle doesn’t want to see you. After what you’ve done to her, what makes you think she’ll want you anywhere near our daughter?” Tom asked. 

“We just want to see her”, Timothy said. 

“If I had it my way, you’d never lay eyes on her, but sadly, you just missed her”, Tom said, “Now please leave before I get hospital security”. 

Wanda and Timothy huffed and walked off.

 

Belle awoke and found Matt sitting in the chair next to the bed. 

“Hey you”, he said sitting on the bed. 

“Hey”, she said softly. 

Matt leaned down and kissed her forehead. “She’s beautiful, you know?” he said. 

“Course she is”, Tom said entering the room. 

Matt took Belle’s hand in his own as Tom came over to her. 

He leaned down and kissed her. “I’m so proud of you”, he told her. 

“Oh…I almost forgot. Tom and I would like you to be her godfather”, Belle said. 

“Seriously?” Matt asked. 

Belle laughed and nodded. “She’ll need a Doctor to watch over her”, she told him. 

Ben entered the room holding Jessa. He handed Jessa to Belle. “Happy Christmas Belle”, Ben said kissing her head. 

“Well you got what you wanted”, Belle told Tom, “A princess for Christmas”.


	16. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while Ben and Tom are filming War Horse.

*Belle's POV*

“C’mon Belle. It’ll be fun. You hardly ever come on location with me”, Ben said, trying to coax me into going with him.

“Ben, you’re in 20 minutes of the movie and your character is kidnapped and probably killed by Germans”, I said, “Besides, I have my play”.

Ben sighed.“I would really like you to come. Tom is going to be there”, Ben said.

I blushed and said, “Well give Tom my best”.

 

*Tom's POV*

Ben and I walked up to their respective horses.

“Belle would love it here”, Ben said, “She loves horses”.

“Belle?” I asked him.

“My little sister”, he said.

“Then why isn’t she here?” I asked.

“Well, we’re shooting all our scenes here, so I told her she didn’t have to come on location, plus she’s finishing up a play on The West End”, he explained.

“I would have love to meet her”, I told him.

“I’m sure she would have loved to meet you too. She loves your films, especially when you’re Loki”, he said.

“I think most women love it when I play him”, I said chuckling.

“It’s not that. She admires your acting skills. She always feels sorry for Loki. She feels for him. She understands him”, he said petting the horse’s neck.

That made me think. Maybe she wasn’t like all the other women in the world and it sounded like she was a film buff like I was. I always like that in a woman. If I ever met her, I would buy her the most beautiful horses for her and treat her like a princess. “So what’s she like?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked.

“Belle, what is she like?” I asked him.

“Hmm…well she’s not famous like me, obviously. She auditions for plays all the time, but nothing major”, he said, “She’s…normal”.

“We all need someone normal in our lives. Keeps us grounded”, I told him, “So how come I’ve never met her?”

“She keeps to herself mostly. I see her every week when I’m back in London. It’s always at her flat, not mine. I took her in when she was 16”, Ben said.

“Took her in? I thought she was your sister?” I asked him.

“She is, but she’s 10 years younger than I am. When I moved out of the house once I got on my feet, I took her with me. She doesn’t get on with our parents”, Ben said.

“How come?” I asked.

“Dunno”, Ben said.

Belle was hiding something, but I wasn’t sure what.

“She’s my everything. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to her”, Ben said, “She sends her best though”.

A thought struck me. “Take a picture of me”, I said.

“Excuse me?” Ben asked.

“Take a picture of me”, I repeated, “Tell her that Captain Nicholls gives her his regards”.

Ben took out his phone and snapped a picture and sent the photo.

One day we would meet, I was certain of it.


	17. What Is This Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "What Is This Feeling?" from the Broadway musical "Wicked"
> 
> I actually really like this chapter.

*2010*

There was something about Andrew Scott that Belle Cumberbatch hated.

Every since she had met him the first time on the set of Sherlock.

Belle was sitting in her brother’s chair waiting for him to finish filming his scene with Martin.

Andrew walked up to her and sat in the chair next to her. He didn’t say anything. He just sat there.

Belle, becoming irritated, turned to him. “What are you doing?” she snapped.

“Just merely sitting here”, he said.

“Why?” she asked him.

“Sitting?” he asked her.

“No! Why are you sitting there?” she asked.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you”, he said.

“Do you even know who I am?” she snapped.

“Should I?” he asked her.

Belle, having had enough, got up, knocking the chair to the ground.

Ben’s head snapped up, breaking character. In the middle of filming, he got up and ran over to his little sister. He grabbed her just as she was about to throw a swing at Andrew.

“Let me go!” she snarled.

Everyone on set was used to Belle’s occasional outbursts.

Louise walked over to Ben who was still holding Belle around the waist. “C’mon. Let’s go get you a cuppa”, she said to Belle.

Belle threw her brother’s arms off of her and straightened her coat. She glared at Andrew before leaving with Louise.

“Why did you do that?” Ben snapped.

“Do what?” Andrew asked.

“Antagonize her”, Ben said.

“How was I supposed to know she had a temper?” Andrew asked.

Ben sighed and took his spot on set.

 

*Present*

“I really want you to come”, Ben said.

“But _he’s_ going to be there”, Belle said, shuddering at the thought.

“I promise to try to keep him away from you”, Ben said.

“Fine”, Belle said and hung up. She groaned and flopped down on the bed on her back.

Tom chuckled. “What was that about?” he asked her.

“We’ve been invited to a party”, she said.

“Who is throwing it?” Tom asked.

“Mark”, she told him, “And it’s tonight”.

 

Tom and Belle arrived at the party and everything was going well, until…

“Hello”, the voice that always sent chills up Belle’s spine, said.

Belle turned and jumped when she found Andrew standing behind her. She spun around and said, “Get away from me!” Belle ran and hid behind her husband.

“Belle? What are you doing?” Tom asked her.

Suddenly, “Staying Alive” started playing.

“Turn it off!” Belle yelled at Andrew.

“Andrew, mate. Stop tormenting my sister”, Ben said walking up.

“Do I want to know?” Tom asked the siblings.

“This…sad excuse for a man, prick is the bane of my existence”, Belle told him.

“Sticks and stones, love”, Andrew said.

Belle gasped. “You did not just quote Pirates”, Belle growled, “God I hate you!”

“Easy Tiger”, Ben said.

“You need to keep this arsehole on a leash!” Belle yelled, “I’ll never know why the fangirls love you so much!”

“Belle…” Tom said, trying to calm his enraged wife.

“My husband has an army and who do you have?!” Belle taunted.

“Children!” Steven and Mark said walking up.

“Someone needs to throw you off a building!” Belle yelled.

“Belle!” Ben and Tom snapped.

Belle glared at Andrew as he left with Mark and Steven.

“That was uncalled for”, Tom told Belle.

“Clearly, you don’t understand how much she hates him”, Ben said.

“Hate? More like loathe”, she told them.

 

*5 years later*

“Here we are. Tower of London”, Tom said setting Jessa down.

“Never thought I’d see you two here”.

That voice still sent shivers up Belle’s spine.

“Uncle Andrew!” Jessa said running towards him.

Andrew caught her and picked her up.

“I’ll never understand how you made my daughter love you”, Belle said.

“I’m just a lovable person”, Andrew said smiling at her.

Belle took a deep breath to rein in her anger.

It was a technique she had learned at 18 when Ben put her in therapy to deal with what had happened to her growing up.

She’d never actually listened to the therapist’s advice, but she had come a long from the immature 23 year old girl who met Andrew for the first time. She was 34 with a daughter and she needed to act like it. She let out the breath. “Andrew? Do you think you can reenact that part in Sherlock where you dance? That’s always been my favorite part”, she said.

Andrew was shocked by her question. “Sure Belle”, he said.

Belle glanced at Tom and saw him smiling. “What? I’m only being nice because of Jessa”, she said, “I still loathe him with passion”.

Tom chuckled and kissed his wife’s temple.


	18. Daddy is Loki?

“Daddy!” Jessa yelled running into the bedroom. 

Tom rolled over. “What is it princess?” he asked her. 

“I’m scared!” she said. 

“Of the lightning?” he asked. 

“Of the thunder”, she told him. 

“Oh darling”, he said. He got out of bed and picked her up. He carried her back to her bed. “You know the thunder and lightning is just the mighty Thor fighting off monsters right?” he asked as he put her back in bed. 

“Monsters? What kind of monsters?” she asked him.

“Dark Elves, biltshnipe, frost giants”, he told her, “But there is one frost giant that is a friend to Thor. Do you know who that is?” 

She shook her head. 

“Loki, the other prince of Asgard”, he told her. 

“But how can he be a prince of Asgard if he is a frost giant?” she asked. 

“His father Odin rescued him as a baby and raised him with Thor”, he told her. 

“Did he help Thor fight bad guys?” she asked. 

“They fought in many great battles together”, Tom told her. 

“So the thunder and lightning is Thor fighting bad guys?” Jessa asked. 

Tom nodded. 

“You know what daddy? I don’t think I’m afraid anymore”, she told him. 

Tom kissed her forehead and said, “Good. Now try to get some sleep princess”. 

Thor quickly became Jessa’s favorite movie, but she was in for a shock.

 

“So I get to see you as Loki in action?” Belle asked. 

“Yes. You and Jessa”, Tom said.

“You don’t think you’d frighten her?” Belle asked him. 

“She loves watching Thor”, he said. 

“She’s four”, she said. 

“Fine. She’ll stay with you while I’m doing my more threatening scenes”, Tom said. 

“You know…do you think you could persuade Jeremy to dress up as Hawkeye and visit the set?” Belle asked. 

“Why is our daughter so infatuated with him?” he asked her. 

“Because she loves him”, she said. 

“Why do I get the feeling our daughter is going to be the next Katniss Everdeen?” Tom sighed.

 

Tom came home and the first thing Belle noticed was his hair. 

“Oh my god!” she said. 

Tom frowned. “You don’t like it?” Tom asked her. 

“Like it? I love it”, Belle said strutting over to her husband. She grabbed onto Tom’s leather jacket and said, “Call Ben and Arya. They're watching Jessa tonight”. 

“Why?” Tom asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Well…I thought we could start on baby number two”, she said, “Give my king an heir and Jessa a baby brother”. 

“An heir, huh?” he asked.

“Well…you are King Henry and Loki, King of Asgard”, Belle said. 

Tom leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Belle stepped away from him and went back into the kitchen, Tom following.

Jessa was sitting on the kitchen island coloring. She looked up when Tom entered the room. “Daddy? What happened to your hair?” she asked him, “It’s different!” 

Belle looked at him like ‘Go on. Tell her’. 

“Well, darling. You know how you love watching Thor?” he asked her. 

She nodded. 

“Well, do you remember Loki?” he asked. 

Her eyes went wide. “Mama! You married Loki!” she said, causing Tom to laugh, “But…daddy. How can you be Loki? He’s mean and you’re so nice”. 

“I’m just playing pretend”, he told her. 

“Can I play pretend?” she asked. 

Tom glanced at Belle. “Maybe someday princess”, he said kissing her forehead, “Now go get ready. You’re spending the night with Uncle Ben and Aunt Arya”. 

She squealed and jumped down. 

Tom walked over to Belle. “Darling, are you alright?” he asked.

She whipped her cheeks. “It’s just…I wish my parents had been supportive of my career”, she said, “I technically don’t even have one”. 

“Yes you do”, Tom said, “Your career right now is taking care of that little girl”.

 

*3 months later*  
Jessa and Belle stood off to the side watching Tom and Chris film their scene. 

“Hey there”, Jeremy said walking up to Jessa and Belle. 

Jessa gasped and looked back at her father. “What are you doing here?” she whispered, “Loki will see you!” 

“I’m here on a very secret mission”, he told her. He pulled out a case. “Director Fury would like to recruit you into S.H.I.E.L.D., but you’re a bit young. Take this and train”, he said. 

Jessa opened the case and found a bow and arrows. She hugged him and said, “I’ll train extra hard!” 

“I’ve got to be going now, but I’ll be checking your progress”, he said, “Farewell Lady Jessa”.

Jeremy stood back up. 

“Thank you”, Belle mouthed. 

Jeremy nodded and walked off. 

Tom walked over to his wife and daughter. “Lady Belle”, he said. 

“King Loki”, Belle said playing along. 

Tom looked down at his daughter who was staring at him wide eyed. “Do you not fear me little mortal?” he asked her in his Loki voice. 

She shook her head. 

“And why not?” he asked. 

“Because you’re just misunderstood”, Jessa said. She walked over to him and hugged his legs.

Tom smiled and hugged his daughter back. 

“I love you daddy”, she said. 

Tom smiled and picked her up. “I love you too my little princess”, he told her. 

“But daddy, I’m not a princess”, she said. 

“I am Loki, King of Asgard and you are my daughter, therefore, you are a princess”, Tom said. 

“That means mama is a queen”, Jessa said. 

“Yes darling. Your mummy is my queen”, he said. 

“Hey guys”, Evans said walking over.

“Daddy! It’s Captain America!” she whispered. 

Tom smiled and said, “Ah, the soldier”. 

Belle hit him on the arm. 

“And what would your name be, little lady?” he asked her.

“Jessamine”, she told him. 

Chris took her small hand and kissed it. “It’s lovely to meet you Miss Jessamine”, he said as Jessa blushed. 

“Oh look sweetheart”, Tom said, “She blushes like you”.

This comment caused Belle to blush herself. 

“Lady Jessa!” Hemsworth boomed. 

Tom put Jessa down. 

“Thor!!!!!” she yelled running towards him. 

He caught her and threw her up in the air. 

“You’re too good to her”, Belle told Tom. 

“I have to spoil my princess”, he said. 

“Pretty soon you’ll have a little prince to spoil too”, she told him. 

“You mean…?” he asked. Belle nodded. He grabbed Belle and spun her in a circle. “Oh god, I love you”, he said, “Wait…how do you know it’s going to be a boy?” 

“Because I just do”, Belle told him.


	19. Coriolanus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently watched Tom Hiddleston's Coriolanus and this is the result.

“I swear to all that is holy…if you make me meet Tom Hiddleston, I will hurt you”, Belle threatened Ben. 

“Who knows, by the end of the production, you might want to”, Matt said. 

“Why are we bringing you again?” she asked him. 

"Because I love the theater”, he answered.

“No, you two are trying to play matchmaker”, she said, “And I can tell you right now. It’s not going to work”. 

“Belle, you’re eventually going to have to meet him”, Ben told her.

 

Belle enjoyed the production. 

Matt had teased her when she blushed when Tom took his shirt off. 

He wasn’t bad to look at. 

She had also been moved to tears at the end seeing him strung upside down bleeding like that. She knew it was just a play, but she still felt sorry for him.

 

They entered the after-party. 

Ben automatically walked over to Tom.

“Excuse me”, Belle said to Matt. She ran off leaving him alone. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. 

One of the actors walked up to her. 

“What’s a gorgeous girl like you doing alone at the bar?” he asked. 

She looked over and her eyes went wide. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her. 

“You played Dean Thomas in the Harry Potter movies”, she said. 

“Yeah. Didn’t think anyone would notice”, he said. 

"I love watching movies”, she told him, “And…I have a good memory”.

 

Ben walked up to Tom and clapped him on the back. “You were amazing, mate”, Ben said. 

“Thank you. Did you come alone?” Tom asked. 

“I brought Belle, but I’m not sure where she is now. She ran off as soon as we came in”, Ben said. 

“So, when will I ever get to meet your elusive sister?” Tom asked. 

Ben laughed and said, “I think she’s going to put it off as long as possible”. 

“What did she think?” Tom asked softly. He desperately wanted to know.

“I think she loved it. She cried at the end”, Ben told him. 

This caused Tom to smile. 

Matt came over to them. 

“Hey Matt”, Tom said. 

“Hey Tom. Ben, we’ve got a problem”, Matt said. 

“What is it?” Ben asked. 

Matt sighed and said, “Belle’s at the bar. And she’s had a few already. You want me to take her home?” 

“Yeah. Her key is in her purse and I’ve got a copy”, Ben said. 

Tom watched as Matt walked over to a blonde sitting at the bar. He helped her off the bar stool and caught her when she stumbled. 

Matt helped her out to the sidewalk where he hailed a taxi cab. Matt helped her into the cab and got in after her. 

“Who would love a mess like me?” she asked him. 

Matt just sighed as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

 

Tom walked over to the bar and found Alfie. 

“Hey. I noticed you were talking to that blonde”, Tom said. 

“Yeah. Girl cannot hold her liquor”, Alfie said, “But she seems like a pleasant girl”. 

Tom sighed. He had once again missed his chance to meet his dream girl. 

It seemed like she was running away from him on purpose. 

Ben had said that Belle was putting off meeting him. 

Now the question was, why?


	20. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran

Tom entered the house he shared with Belle and dropped his bag at the door. He hung up his coat and followed the sound Ed Sheeran’s voice. He entered the kitchen and found Belle with her back to him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as “Thinking Out Loud” started playing. Tom started to gently sway. He stepped back and Belle turned in his arms. Tom took Belle’s hands in his own and led her to the center of the kitchen, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Belle started to hum along with the song as they slowly danced. 

Tom leaned down and set his forehead on Belle’s with his eyes closed. 

One of Belle’s hands moved down to Tom’s chest while the other started to play with the curls at the base of his neck. 

Tom took Belle’s hand in his and held it to his chest. 

Belle turned to where her back was facing his chest. 

Their intertwined hands moved down to her baby bump. 

Belle’s other hand stayed on the back on Tom’s neck. 

Tom started to softly sing the lyrics in Belle’s ear. 

When the song ended, the two stayed like they were. 

“I missed you”, he told her, placing a kiss on her neck. 

“We missed you too”, Belle said. 

“What did you do today?” he asked her.

“Worked on the nursery”, she said. She led him to the nursery. 

It was decorated in blues. 

“I’m pretty positive it’s a girl, but I like the color”, she told him. 

Tom walked over to the crib and ran his hands over it. He couldn’t believe that in 6 months, his child would be lying in it. He would walk into the room in the morning, lean over the edge, and his child would smile up at him. He couldn’t wait. 

Belle’s hand on his back brought him back to reality. 

He blinked back tears.

“You spaced out there for a second”, Belle told him, “What were you thinking about?” 

“Nothing”, he said, “I just can’t wait for our child to get here”. 

“Me neither”, Belle said.


	21. Bigger on the Inside Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my gifs I get from google.

Ben was gone and it was Belle’s birthday.

She didn’t feel like going out and celebrating, so she decided to sulk in her apartment.

Suddenly, her doorbell rang.

She walked over to it and opened it.

Matt stood there head-to-toe in his Doctor costume, holding his sonic screwdriver. “Hello, I’m the Doctor”, he said, “I’m in need of your help”.

“This isn’t funny, Matt”, she said about to close the door in her best friend’s face.

“Saving the world is no laughing matter”, he told her, “Now come along”. He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

Belle smiled and locked her door, before letting Matt pull her down the street.

There on the street corner sat the TARDIS.

He led her over to it and blindfolded her.

 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” she asked him.

They suddenly stopped walking.

The blindfold was pulled off.

She was standing in the control room of Eleven’s TARDIS.

“Happy birthday Belle”, Matt said.

“What’s outside those doors?” she asked, playing along.

“Open them and find out”, he told her.

She grabbed his hand and said, “Geronimo!”

They burst through the doors and Belle found a group of people standing there.

Her brother was standing there holding a birthday cake shaped like the TARDIS.

“Happy birthday!” he said.

Her eyes filled with tears.

“Blow out the candles and make a wish”, Matt told her.

“But my wish already came true”, she said.

“Then make another one”, Ben said.

She closed her eyes and blew out her candles.

“What did you wish for?” Martin asked her.

“It doesn’t work that way”, she told him. Truth be told, she wished for someone to love her.

Someone she could come home to and kiss.

Someone to be her soul mate.

“Well, dig in”, Ben said handing her the first piece of her birthday cake.

Belle smirked mischievously. She picked up her piece of cake and shoved it into Ben’s face. “That’s what you get for lying to me”, she said.

He whipped it off his face, before grabbing a handful of cake and smothering it into her hair.

She squealed while Matt was laughing at the two of them.

The siblings looked at each other before attacking Matt with cake.

In the end, anyone in the immediate vicinity was covered in chocolate cake and blue icing.

Matt slung an arm around her shoulder and said, “So, how was it?”

“Best birthday ever”, she told him. She leaned forward and kissed his icing covered cheek.

“C’mon you three”, Martin said, “Let’s clean you up before we go out”.

“There’s more?” Belle asked excitedly.

“Didn’t I tell you? This birthday is bigger on the inside”, Matt told her.

Belle giggled and followed Ben, Martin, and Matt to the dressing rooms.


	22. Meeting Luke

Belle’s leg bounced up and down nervously.

“Relax darling”, Tom told her.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” she asked him.

“Have you ever met a person who didn’t like you?” Tom asked.

“You mean besides Andrew Scott?” Belle asked.

“Luke will love you because you love me”, Tom told her. Tom stood up as Luke walked up. He greeted his friend and publicist.

Belle didn’t bother to stand up.

“Luke, this is Belle Cumberbatch”, Tom introduced.

“Luke Windsor”, Luke introduced.

“I know who you are Mr. Windsor”, she told him.

Tom looked at Belle and wondered where that had come from.

She’d gone from nervous to snarky in a second.

“Ah. She’s spunky. I’ll give her that”, Luke said.

The two sat down.

“I suppose this is where you interrogate me?” Belle asked him.

Tom squeezed her knee.

“I care about Tom and his image”, Luke said, “We’ve had run ins with fangirls before”.

Belle could feel her temper rising. “Is that all you think I am?” she snapped.

“I don’t know you at all Miss Cumberbatch and that concerns me”, he said.

“Well by my last name you know Benedict is my brother”, she said.

“Yes, but beyond that, I couldn’t find any information on you”, he said.

Belle knew why. “I like to stay out of the spotlight”, she told him, “Being the center of attention makes me uncomfortable”.

“But what I was able to dig up is that you used to be quite the party girl”, Luke said. He pulled several tabloids out of a manila folder.

Belle gasped.

Ben had done the best he could to cover up her past indiscretions.

“Belle?” Tom asked her.

“It was a long time ago. I was 17”, she told him, “I didn’t know how to cope with my problems. I got help though and I’ve been clean for quite a while now”.

“But if this happens again?” Luke asked.

“I assure you it won’t, Mr. Windsor. I know how to deal with my problems now”, she told him, “Mr. Windsor, clearly you misunderstand my feelings for Tom. I would never do anything to tarnish his reputation or image. I care for him”.

“It’s my job to look out for him”, Luke said.

“I understand that”, Belle said, “But Tom is a grown man. You need to trust him more”.

“Perhaps I misjudged you Miss Cumberbatch”, Luke said, “So…how would you like to handle this?”

“Quietly”, Tom said, “I don’t want it to be a big deal”.

“A big deal? Tom, your Hiddlestoners are going to go nuts”, Belle told him.

Tom laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand and said, “If they’re real fans, they’ll be happy for me”.

Luke could see the look of love in Tom’s eyes.

Belle was a good match for him.


	23. Alan Carr Show

“We’ve had him on here before and we couldn’t help but ask him to come back. Everyone, please welcome, Tom Hiddleston!” Alan announced.

Tom stepped out and walked down the stairs, waving and blowing kisses to the audience. He took a seat on the couch.

“Welcome back”, Alan said.

“It’s good to be back”, Tom told him.

“Now, you’re a married man now”, Alan said.

“Yes, I am. It’ll be 3 years in a couple of months”, Tom answered.

“How does it feel?” Alan asked.

“Amazing”, Tom told him, “I was about to give up. I’d been wanting to settle down ever since Chris Evans met his wife Ellie”.

“And you married your best friend’s sister?” Alan asked.

“That’s correct”, Tom said.

“How did he take it?” Alan asked.

“Ben was surprising okay with it. He’d actually been trying to get us together”, Tom told him.

“Really?” Alan asked him.

“Him and Matt Smith”, Tom said, “He tried to convince her to come on location with him during War Horse and then she came to my premiere of Coriolanus, but left before I could talk to her”.

“I don’t know why she wouldn’t want to meet you”, Alan said.

“Thank you”, Tom said smiling.

“Why don’t we bring her out here?” Alan said, “Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely Belle Cumberbatch-Hiddleston!”

Tom stood up and walked over to the stairs.

Belle descended the stairs her eyes only on Tom.

The audience awwed as Tom grinned.

Belle finished descending the stairs and kissed Tom on the lips.

Tom put his hand on her back and led her to the couch.

They both took a seat.

“They make a perfect couple don’t they?” Alan asked as the audience clapped.

“Now Belle. Tom was telling us how you didn’t want to meet him”, Alan said.

A blush colored Belle’s cheeks.

“I guess I was just nervous”, she told him.

“Can we put that picture up?” Alan asked.

The picture of them at the Thor 2 premiere popped up on the screen.

Belle blushed.

“Now, Belle. I understand you’ve had your fair share of tabloid troubles”,

Alan said. “Yes I have actually”, she said softly, “I was very rebellious at 16 when Ben moved out and took me in. I would go out drinking all the time. I’ve never been arrested, but I have blacked out before. Ben had me get help when I was 17 and I just focused on myself”.

Tom smiled and chuckled.

“What?” Belle asked him, “You’re thinking about the Matt thing aren’t you?”

“What Matt thing? Sweetie, do tell”, Alan said.

Belle laughed and said, “Well, Matt and I went out on New Year’s Eve and we got pissed”.

“And what happened?” Alan asked.

“Darling, do you want to tell them or should I?” Tom asked.

“You didn’t shag him did you?” Alan asked.

Belle blushed once again.

“You shagged the Doctor!?” Alan exclaimed.

“Well, technically no. Ben walked in and Matt fell of the couch and passed out”, Belle explained.

“Now, Tom said you’d been married for about three years now and you’ve actually had a daughter together?” Alan asked.

A picture about the three of them popped up on the screen.

The audience awwed.

“And what’s her name again?” Alan asked.

“Jessamine Elizabeth Hiddleston”, Tom answered.

“Quite the mouthful. Much like your names”, Alan said.

Belle and Tom laughed.

“Can we expect another little Hiddleston soon?” Alan asked.

“Actually…” Tom said.

Alan gasped, “You’re not?!”

Belle only nodded while the audience cheered.

“Have you told anyone yet?” Alan asked.

Belle shook her head and said, “Surprise!”

“What is it this time?” Alan asked.

“A boy”, Tom said.

“You must be excited”, Alan said.

“I am. Children are a blessing. I would be happy with just one, but we’ve been blessed with another one and I couldn’t be more happy”, Tom said.

The audience awwed.

“Now Belle, is it true you’re a dancer?” Alan asked.

“I’m a little of everything. Singer, dancer, actress, mother, etc.”, Belle said.

“Well, Tom has showed us his dance moves before, but I was wondering if you two would mind performing for us?” Alan asked.

“I would, but Will has been giving me trouble lately”, Belle said, placing her hand on her stomach.

“Well you’ll have to come back after you have the baby”, Alan said.

“I most definitely will”, Belle said.

“Well congratulations on your new little one and we all hope you have an easy pregnancy and delivery. Everyone, the lovely Belle and Tom Hiddleston!” Alan said.

The audience cheered as Tom and Belle waved to them.


	24. It Snowed

Belle opened her eyes and was blinded by how bright it was in their bedroom. She sat up and saw that it had snowed some time during the night. Belle got out of bed, careful to not wake Tom. She walked up to the frost covered window. She looked over at Tom’s phone on the bedside table and grabbed it. She opened it and found a text from Luke.

_Don’t worry. I already rescheduled your appointment for you ~ LW_

She quickly typed back a response. _Thanks Lukey. ~ TH_

_Anytime Belle. ;) ~ LW_

She smiled and plugged the phone back in. She got back in bed with Tom and straddled his hips. She leaned down and started kissing his neck.

Tom rolled over so Belle was trapped beneath him.

“Tom!” she said, pushing on his shoulders. She could feel him smile into her neck.

“Tom…” Belle said.

“Mmmm”, he hummed into her neck.

“Tom, let me up”, she said.

“No”, he said, “I want to stay in bed all day with you”.

“Well too bad, because I want to go and play in the snow!” Belle said.

He raised his head and looked at her, blue eyes still clouded with sleep. He leaned down and placed his lips on Belle’s.

Belle’s hands came up to run through Tom’s unruly curls.

“Morning”, he said.

“Morning”, Belle said, “I’m going to go make some breakfast and then we’re going to go play!”

Tom sighed and rolled over, letting her up.

 

After eating breakfast together, Belle and Tom got dressed.

Belle bounced to the hall closet and pulled out her coat and scarf and Tom did the same.

They made their way out of the apartment.

Belle put her foot down into the snow to see how deep it was.

It went up to her ankle.

She stepped out into the street.

They hadn’t plowed the streets yet, so there were no cars driving.

She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Tom wrapped his arms around her waist.

Belle pulled out her phone and kissed Tom. She snapped a picture and tweeted: _@Belleoftheball First snow with @twhiddleston_ Belle and Tom spent several hours playing in the snow.

He even helped her build a scary snowman, like the ones from Doctor Who.

Matt got a kick out of it when she texted him the picture with the caption, “Don’t think about it”.

To end the night, the two cuddled in front of the fireplace, drinking hot tea while Tom read, “A Christmas Carol”.


	25. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the-haven-of-fiction and stargateg33k on Tumblr.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tom reached over and grabbed his watch and glanced at the time.

7:15.

He groaned and got out of bed. He had about an hour to get Jessamine up and to school. He threw on a shirt and walked down the hallway to Jessa’s room. He entered her room and walked over to her bed. “Jessa, time to get up darling”, Tom told her.

“Mmm. Don’t feel good”, she mumbled.

Tom sighed.

This was just perfect.

He picked her up and they made their way into the kitchen. He set Jessamine on the counter. He went into the bathroom and pulled out the thermometer. He went back into the kitchen and said, “Tongue up”.

Jessa opened her mouth and Tom placed the thermometer under her tongue.

He picked up his watch and set the timer. “Now, while we wait for that, what do you want for breakfast?” he asked her.

“Nutella and waffles”, she said.

Tom grabbed some waffles from the freezer and put them in the toaster. His watch beeped. “What does it say, baby girl?” he asked her.

“99.6”, she said.

“Well you’re technically running a fever, so I suppose you should stay home today”, Tom said, “How many waffles do you want?”

“Just one”, she said, “My tummy feels funny”. 

Tom pulled out the jar of Nutella and spread some on the warm waffle and handed it to his daughter. Tom fixed himself a cup of Earl Grey tea while Jessa quietly ate her breakfast.

When she was done, Tom asked her what she wanted to do all day.

“Doctor Who marathon!” she said.

Tom rolled his eyes. He should’ve known.

Belle had gotten their daughter hooked on the show, although Jessa preferred David to Matt.

“Okay”, Tom said.

He set Jessa on the ground and watched her scamper into the living room to pull it up on Netflix.

It was going to be a long day.

 

In the course of a day, they had managed to get through Nine and half way through Ten’s second series.

Father and daughter were asleep on the couch when Belle returned that evening.

Belle picked Jessa up and carried her back to her own bedroom. She returned to the living room, where Tom was still sleeping. She gently shook him awake. “Evening, sleepyhead”, Belle teased her husband.

“Hey”, Tom said rubbing his eyes.

“Hey”, Belle said leaning in to kiss him.

One of Tom’s hands came up to hold the back of her head.

Belle pulled away, much to Tom’s disappointment.

“How are Ben and Arya?” Tom asked.

“Good. They just found out they’re expecting”, Belle said.

“That’s wonderful, darling”, Tom said.

“Do you want another one?” she asked him.

Tom thought about it for a second. He loved Jessamine more than anything, but he secretly wished for another child, although he’d never said anything to Belle. He didn’t want her to feel like he was pressuring her into having another. “I confess I do”, Tom told her.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I think I want to start trying again”, she said.

“When?” he asked her.

“Not for a couple more months. I want the timing to be right”, she told him.

“Whenever you feel is right, darling”, he said kissing her head.

Inside, Tom was jumping for joy.


	26. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after returning from visiting Ben in New Zealand, Belle decides to break up with Tom and he’s not letting her go without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz

“This just isn’t working out”, Belle told him.

All the breath left Tom’s body.

His dream girl wanted to break up with him.

They had been doing so well, up until she left to visit Ben in New Zealand.

She came back cold and distant. “Tom?” she asked him.

“No”, Tom said.

“Excuse me?” she asked shocked.

“I said no”, he said, “You are not breaking up with me”.

“Last time I checked, I was in control of my love life”, Belle snapped.

“You are not leaving me”, he said.

Belle was stunned.

Tom had never been possessive. Maybe he was and she just hadn’t seen it. “I am not letting you go. I waited years to meet you. Years, Belle”, he said.

“Well I’m sorry I didn’t turn out to be the perfect girl like you wanted”, she said softly.

Tears filled her eyes.

“Why won’t you let me go?” she asked him.

“Because I love you”, Tom said, “I don’t care that we barely know each other. Truth be told, I fell in love with you the moment Ben told me about you”.

“But why do you love me?” she asked, “I’m a mess! My parents and I can barely spend 5 minutes in each other’s presence, because I’m constantly compared to Ben! I don’t trust men. I’m not stupid; I know where that comes from. You want to know where I go every Wednesday afternoon? I meet my therapist. I have so many issues I’m not even sure I’m of sound mind half the time. Do you know what thoughts go through my hand on a daily basis? You’d be surprised the amount of times I’ve thought about taking my own life. And every single time Matt or Ben has talked me away from that edge”.

Tom was silent as he allowed Belle to unburden herself on him.

Some of the things she had said shocked him.

Belle always seemed so happy, but he was quickly learning that she put up a mask. She was a damaged and battered young woman, but that didn’t change how he felt about her.

“I don’t care”, Tom told her, “I still love you”.

“Why?!” she shrieked, tears clouding her vision, “Why do you care?!”

Tom was in front of her holding her face in his hands in seconds. “Everyone has baggage. You come with a lot, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. You see all these negative things when you look at yourself. I, on the other hand, see all the positive things. The way your eyes sparkle when you smile or laugh. I love the way you geek out and fangirl about certain things. I love how you burrow into my side while we watch movies and I love watching you lose yourself when you dance. Most of all, I love how despite all the shit that has happened to you, you’re still a happy and carefree girl most of the time. We all have our bad days, love. And like Ben and Matt, I’m going to be by your side through it all. I fought to get you into my life and I’m never letting go of you. Ever”, Tom told her.

Tom’s speech made Belle’s heart melt.

“How are you real?” she asked him.

Tom chuckled.

“You’re not going to give up on me?” she asked softly.

“Never. You’re stuck with me now”, Tom said.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way”, Belle said and pulled him down for a kiss.


	27. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Friday Fluff Fanfare on Tumblr

Belle stood hand in hand with her daughter, waiting for Tom.

He had been on a press tour for 3 months promoting his new film.

Their daughter had been asking her for days when daddy was coming back.

“Daddy!” Jessamine yelled. Jessa tore free of her mother and towards her father.

Tom dropped his bags and caught her. “There’s my little princess”, he said kissing her head, “Where’s your mother?”

Jessa pointed behind her.

Belle was glowing.

Tom balanced Jessa on his hip and picked up his bags.

Father and daughter made their way over to Belle.

“Happy birthday”, Belle said kissing him. 

He returned the kiss as his hand made its way down to her 5 month pregnant stomach. “How is the little prince?” he asked her.

“Hardly gives me any rest”, she told him, “Looks like we may have a rugby player”.

“I almost forgot, I have a surprise for my girls”, Tom said.

“But it’s your birthday”, Belle reminded him.

“I know that, love”, Tom said, “You’ve already given me two little miracles to last me a lifetime. I don’t need any gifts”.

“Damn you and your way with words, Hiddleston”, Belle said.

“Shall we go home and see this surprise?” Tom asked Jessa.

“Yeah!” she said and they made their way out to the car.

 

“Daddy, where’s the surprise?” Jessa asked when they returned home.

“Uncle Ben is bringing it”, Tom told her, “Ah, here he is now”.

Ben’s car pulled into the driveway. He got out and opened the back door. He pulled out a pet carrier. Ben walked up to the couple.

“Since when do you keep secrets from me?” Belle asked him.

“Sorry Belle, but Tom asked me not to tell you”, Ben said. Ben set down the pet carrier and opened the door.

A little German Sheppard puppy excitedly scampered out.

Jessa squealed as the puppy tackled her and covered her in kisses.

Belle couldn’t help but smile as she watched her daughter play with the new puppy. “How long have you had him?” Belle asked Ben.

“Several weeks. He’s house trained and I enrolled him in an obedience class”, Ben told her.

She turned to Tom.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked her.

“Of course not”, Belle said, “He’s adorable, but what will we call him?”

“I already named him”, Ben said.

“Oh really? What?” she asked him.

“We decided to call him Henry”, Tom told her, “I thought I would buy a puppy that can grow up into a big strong guard dog to keep you and the children safe while I’m gone on long trips”.

“You are the most wonderful man I’ve ever met”, Belle said wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck, “I love you so much Tom Hiddleston”.

“And I love you Belle Cumberbatch Hiddleston”, Tom told her.

“So are we really not going to celebrate your birthday?” she asked him.

“I already called a couple of our friends. They’re coming over later. I just want a nice quiet birthday”, Tom said.

It was amazing that even on his own birthday, he put everyone else before him, but Belle loved him for it.

She had meant it when she said that he was the most wonderful man she had ever met.


	28. Shut Up and Dance With Me (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add my two cents with all this BAFTA madness and Tom's birthday. This is just one way Belle and Tom could've met, if they hadn't met at his Thor 2 premiere.
> 
> Inspired by "Shut Up and Dance" by WALK THE MOON

Tom glanced around the room from his place at the bar.

The BAFTA’s had been a success and he was feeling good, considering he was going to turn 34 at midnight.

“Tom!” Ben said walking up to him.

“Hey, how are you, mate?” Tom asked him.

“I wanted you to meet someone”, Ben said.

A small blonde appeared at Ben’s side.

She stood with one hand on her hip, the other on Ben’s shoulder.

“Tom, this is Belle”, Ben said. 

Tom immediately straightened up. He suddenly felt like a school boy again.

She wasn’t dressed like all the other women. She was wearing a strapless pale blue dress with a pair of sparkly blue converse.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Belle”, he said politely.

Belle gave him a small smile. “So, I heard it’s your birthday tomorrow”, she said.

“It is”, he said.

She stepped in between the two men and said, “Then consider me your birthday present”. She grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. She caught him glancing back at Ben. She placed her hand on his neck and said, “Don’t look at him. Look at me”.

He stared down into her Technicolor eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to meet you?” he asked her.

“Enough talking, Hiddleston. Shut up and dance with me”, she said pressing her body up against his.

The DJ started playing a fast and upbeat song that everyone jumping up and down on the dance floor.

Tom’s eyes never left Belle’s.

By the end, the two were panting and couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m going to get a drink”, Belle said. She placed a kiss on Tom’s cheek and left.

He found her later leaning on the bar.

She glanced over at him and then her eyes landed on his watch. “My goodness! Is that the time?” she said grabbing his wrist.

“What time is it?” Tom asked, genuinely curious.

“10 past midnight”, she told him, “It would seem to be your birthday”.

“Happy birthday to me”, Tom said taking a sip of Belle’s drink.

“So, what do you want for your birthday, Tommy boy?” she asked him.

He paused before saying, “You”.

Belle froze while taking a drink. She carefully set it down and looked at him. “Seriously?” she asked him.

“I’ve waited 5 years to meet you, Belle”, he told her. He grasped her chin in his hand and placed his lips on hers.

Belle wasn’t one for public displays of affection, but as long as he continued to kiss her, she didn’t care.


	29. Castle of Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of attempted suicide in this chapter.
> 
> Belle is also 17 in this.

“Goodnight Belle”, Ben told her. 

“Night Ben”, she said. She watched him walk up the stairs. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She finally found the name she was looking for. 

_Any parties tonight? ~ BC  
_

_Nope, but we can meet at the club, if you want to ~ JP  
_

_Awesome. See ya in an hour ~ BC_

Belle got up and went to her room. She slipped on her favorite dress and picked up her heels. She snuck to the front door and swiped Ben’s keys. She went down to the parking garage and got in his car and headed downtown.

 

About an hour later, Ben got a call from the guard at the parking garage saying that Belle had taken his car again. Ben growled and dialed her number. It rang and rang before going to voicemail.

This was the last straw. 

Ben couldn’t take it anymore.

Meanwhile, Belle was having the time of her life dancing and drinking with Jake. 

Rational thinking had been thrown out the window when she downed her first shot of the night. 

Belle danced with anyone who approached her on the dance floor, which led to a fight between Jake and another guy, which led to them getting thrown out of the club. 

“You’re nothing but a whore, you know that right?” Jake had spat at her, “Your name is on the bathroom wall. Why do you think you’re so popular at school? If it wasn’t for your brother, you would be a nobody”. 

“Jake…!” Belle yelled as he walked off. She sighed and made her way over to where she had parked Ben’s car…only it wasn’t there. She began to panic. 

Ben was going to kill her! 

She walked over to a police officer standing on the corner. “Excuse me, but where’s my car?” she asked him.

“Can’t you read? No parking”, he said, “It’s probably been towed and impounded”. 

“You don’t understand! My brother is going to kill me!” she pleaded.

“Not my problem”, he said.

Belle walked back over to the club and pulled out her phone, which was dead. She didn’t have her wallet, her phone was dead, and she had no way to get home now. She collapsed against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She pulled her knees into her chest and started crying. 

“Darling, are you okay?” a woman’s voice asked. 

Belle looked up and shook her head. 

“Oh dear, you’re a young one”, she said, “I own the diner across the street. I saw your spat with the police officer. Why don’t you come inside?” 

“I have no money”, Belle told the woman, “I just want my brother”. 

“It’ll be on the house, dear”, the woman said. She helped Belle up and led her across the street. 

They entered the diner and Belle sat down at the counter. 

“Do you know your brother’s number?” the woman asked. 

Belle nodded and said, “I don’t want to talk to him. I just want him to come get me”. 

“You dial the number and I’ll talk to him”, she said. 

Belle dialed Ben’s number and handed the phone back to the woman. Belle didn’t even listen to the conversation. Her mind was on what Jake had said. 

Was she really a whore? 

Did people only like her because Ben? 

The older woman hung up and said, “He’ll be here in an hour”. 

“He was upset wasn’t he?” Belle asked her. 

“I think he’s more relieved that you’re okay”, she told her, “Now let’s get some food in you”. 

 

True to his word, Ben arrived at the diner an hour later. Ben expected Belle to launch herself into his arms, but she didn’t. 

She sat still as a statue, staring at her cup of coffee. 

Ben walked over to her.

“Belle?” Ben asked. 

She still said nothing. 

“Let’s get you home”, he said. He picked her up and got her into the cab. 

Belle was silent the entire ride home. 

Her silence was starting to scare Ben. 

She was normally a giggly drunk and asked silly questions. She’d never been silent before. 

When the cab pulled up to their apartment complex, Belle got out of the cab, ahead of Ben, and made her way up to their flat. She dropped her purse and shoes at the door and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door and went to the cabinet. She pulled out a razor blade and sat on the floor. She placed it on her wrist as the voices started to bombard her.

They whispered things like “whore”, “nobody”, and “worthless”. 

She wanted to end it all. 

“Belle, open the door!” Ben yelled jiggling the door handle, “Belle!”

It had hit Ben as soon as he saw her bathroom door shut. 

“Belle! Don’t do this!” he yelled, banging on the door, “Belle! Listen to me!” Ben rammed the door with his body and finally kicked the door in. His heart stopped when he saw Belle sitting there with a razor blade pressing into the delicate skin of her wrist. “Belle…” Ben said. He slowly knelt down next to her and reached for the hand that held the blade. He was shocked when she didn’t fight back. He took the blade from her hand and Belle broke down. 

Belle threw herself into his arms, sobbing. 

Ben stroked her hair in an effort to calm her. He wanted to be angry with her, but he couldn’t.

That would only push her away. 

But Ben couldn’t take it anymore. 

Living and taking care of Belle was like living on a rollercoaster. 

 

The next day, Ben paid the impound fine and got his car back. 

Belle hadn’t said anything to him about last night, but she perked up when she realized they were going downtown. 

Ben pulled into a parking space next to a place that said, “Dr. Striedter P.H.D.” Ben got out and Belle followed without complaint. 

They walked into a reception area.

“How can I help you, sir?” the receptionist asked.

“I set up an appointment for my sister”, he said.

“And your sister’s name?” she asked. 

“Belle Cumberbatch”, he said.

“I see”, the receptionist said, “We’ll get her in as soon as we can”.

Ben took a seat next to his sister and took her hand in his. “You understand why I’m doing this right?” Ben asked her. 

Belle only nodded. She wanted to run, but she stayed because she knew she was putting Ben through hell. 

“Belle Cumberbatch”, a woman said walking up to them, “I’m Dr. Rosalind Striedter. Are you ready?” 

Belle shook her head. 

“Ah, a shy one, I see”, Dr. Striedter said, “Your brother can come with you for this one, but I’d like to see you alone in the future”.

 

After one appointment, Ben could see the change in Belle. 

She was more open with him, calling him several times a day telling him the thoughts that were going through her head. 

Dr. Striedter also suggested she find a hobby to keep her mind off the negative thoughts in her head. 

One morning, during breakfast, Ben placed a brochure in front of Belle that read “The London Academy of Dance”. 

“Dance? You want me to dance?” she asked him.

“You always loved dancing. Anyway, you don’t have a choice. I’ve already enrolled you and paid for your classes. You’re going whether you like it or not”, he told her.

 

Monday morning, Belle entered the dance studio.

All the girls who were already there stared at her as they stretched. 

Belle put her stuff down and started stretching like everyone else. 

The teacher entered the studio. “Good morning class. Today I will be evaluating your dancing skills so we know what we need to work on. I will call your name and you will dance. You may pick out a piece to dance to from my collection or if you have brought your own music, you may dance to that”, she said, “Cumberbatch”. 

Belle froze. She wasn’t expecting to go first. She pulled out her iPod and selected “Sex as a Weapon” by Pat Benetar, because it reminded her of Flashdance. She plugged it in and stepped over to one of the mirrors. She placed her hands on the mirror and cleared her mind. She opened her eyes and she nodded at the teacher. 

Music filled the studio and Belle began to dance. 

Before therapy, Belle had been a castle of glass.

The night she tried to take her life, that castle had coming crashing down.

Now she was rebuilding her castle, one brick at a time.


	30. A Pirate's Life for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this picture.

“I look stupid”, Tom whined. 

“You do not”, Belle told him, “You’re just embarrassed because you audition for the role, but lost it because you were pissed from the night before”. 

“You know about that?” he whined. 

“Yes, love. I saw those interviews you did. As much as I love you, I still Orlando was a good choice. Maybe next time, baby”, she said patting him on the chest. 

“You don’t even know if there _will_ be a next time”, Tom said. 

“As long as they keep making Pirates of the Caribbean films, you’ve still got a chance. Now stop whining. We’re already late”, Belle told him. 

Tom once again wondered how she had convinced him to wear this. 

She had stumbled across a manip of him dressed like Will Turner or someone like that from Pirates and she had begged him to do it. She was dressed as Elizabeth Swann. 

Not in the dress, but the skin tight outfit from the third movie. 

They were going to one of Matt’s parties again.

Tom sometimes wondered how Belle was still friends with Matt, due to what happened in Belle’s past. 

Tom would voice his concerns every now and then, but Belle would assure him that she was fine and could handle it. 

 

 

When they arrived, the party was in full swing already. 

Belle immediately went to go find a drink. 

Tom lost sight of her quickly. 

Matt found her sipping a rum and coke at the bar. “Should you be drinking that?” he asked her.

“Piss off”, she snapped, “It’s Halloween and I’ll do what I damn well please”. 

“Okay then…” Matt said, “Where’s Tom?” 

Belle shrugged her shoulders. 

“What about Ben?” he asked. 

“Listen Matt, I really don’t want to talk about Ben or my parents tonight”, she said. 

“Very well”, he said, “Who are you supposed to be?” 

Belle turned to him and pulled out her fake sword. “I’m Elizabeth Swann”, she said, “My Will Turner should be around here somewhere”. 

“Well if you’re going to be a pirate, you should be drinking like one”, he said. He ordered another rum and coke for her.

Before Belle knew it, she had downed 5 of them, which led to her dancing on the bar singing, “A Pirate’s Life for Me”. 

Matt joined her on the bar. 

It must have looked quite silly seeing the Doctor dancing on the bar with a female pirate. 

This how Tom found her. 

“Belle, get down from there!” he yelled.

“There’s my Will Turner”, she said, “Come and drink with us”. 

“Drink up me hearties, yo ho!” Matt sang, causing Belle to giggle. 

She held out the empty rum bottle to Tom. “Wait. This is empty. Where’s the rum gone?” she asked. 

Even though the comment caused Tom to smile, he knew he had to get her home. “Belle, come here, darling”, he said, grabbing onto her leg. 

“I think he’s trying to steal me away”, Belle stage whispered to Matt. 

“Of course he is, you’re the governor’s daughter”, he said. 

Belle giggled. She screamed when Tom grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the bar. 

He set her on the ground.  

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!” Matt and Belle sang terribly off pitch. 

Tom wanted to lecture the both of them, especially Matt for letting Belle drink so much. But his thoughts were on getting Belle home.

 

 

Belle awoke with a splitting headache. Her stomach turned. She leaped off the bed and barely made it the bathroom. 

It had been so long since she had fallen off the wagon. 

She set her head in her hand, propping her elbow up on the toilet seat. She turned her head and saw Tom standing there. “I’m sorry”, she said, before bursting into tears. 

Tom walked over to her and gathered in his arms. He grabbed her brush from his counter and started to brush and braid her hair, so it wouldn’t get in the way when she threw up. “I’ll take it from here”, Tom heard. He stood up and let Ben take over. 

Belle clung to her older brother as she started crying again. 

Ben tried to soothe Belle by stroking her head and kissing her hair. 

She kept crying about how sorry she was and how she’d never do it again.

It took about an hour to calm her down. 

“You know what? I don’t think a pirate’s life is for me”, Belle said breaking the silence. 

Ben and Tom couldn’t help but laugh. 

“There’s our Belle”, Ben said kissing her forehead. 

“Thought we lost you there”, Tom told her. 

It was true that Belle had fallen off the wagon again, but at least she would have her two favorite people by her side to help her get back on.


	31. Dancing Through Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Dancing Through Life" from Wicked

Dancing had been a part of Belle’s life ever since childhood.

She had started with ballet since she could walk. Then she had gotten into horse riding and competing in competitions. But she always found her way back to it.

Ben had stuck her in dance lessons as part of her therapy.

It was the one thing that made her happy.

 

Belle was on her way home when she got a call from Luke.

Luke had taken on the role of her manager.

She had told Tom and Luke that she didn’t need one, but the two men wouldn’t listen to her. She answered it. She took a deep breath and said, “Okay, go”.

“I’m happy to tell you that you got it”, he said.

Belle nearly slammed on the breaks. “I got it?” she asked him.

“Yeah, you got it”, he said.

“Thanks Luke”, she said.

“You’re welcome Belle. Congratulations”, he said.

Weeks ago, she had auditioned for a dance celebration that the London Academy of Dance was holding.

Out of the thousands of dancers they had chosen her.

She had literally been singing, “I Hope I Get It” from Chorus Line on her way to the audition.

Among the dancers, she had seen women who she had admired since childhood. Who was she?

A shorter than average, blonde newbie, with no significant roles to her name.

But they had chosen her.

 

When Belle arrived home, Tom was there reading the script for his next role.

“I got it!” she yelled happily.

“They picked you?” he asked her.

She nodded excitedly.

Tom jumped up and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you”, he said kissing her, “When do rehearsal’s start?”

“Sometime next week”, she told him, “I’m nervous”.

“That’s to be expected. This is your first big break”, Tom said, “I was nervous when I was cast as Loki and now look at me”.

“Yeah, but that’s acting. Dancing is so much different”, she said.

“It’s really not, Belle”, Tom said.

“But why did they pick me?” she asked him, “I’m nothing”.

“Maybe that’s why they picked you. You went in thinking there was no way they were going to pick you. They probably picked up on that. You don’t have an ego like the rest of them. They know you have potential”, Tom reassured her.

“But what if they picked me, just because Ben’s my brother?” she asked him.

Being Ben’s sister was one thing that haunted her thanks to her childhood.

“They picked you because your skill, not because Ben is your brother”, Tom told her, “Stop worrying so much”.

 

The next week, rehearsal’s started.

Belle nervously entered the studio.

The room went quiet and she could feel everyone’s eyes on her as she dropped her stuff and started to stretch.

A young brunette came over to her. “Hey, I’m Madison”, she said.

“Belle Cumberbatch”, Belle told her.

“Oh, I know”, she said, “Your brother is Benedict”.

Belle sighed and started to grab her stuff.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant that your last name isn’t that common. It doesn’t take much to put two and two together”, Madison said.

Belle set her stuff down and her eyes fell on the other dancers, who were whispering amongst themselves.

“Don’t pay attention to them. They’re just jealous that you’re the principle dancer”, Madison told her.

“But I’m not part of a dance company”, Belle said.

“I think they’re afraid scouters are going to see you”, Madison said, “Just ignore them”.

 

A few weeks later, the big night had come.

The board members had decided on a Celtic theme, so everything was decked out in tartan green and reds.

Belle sat in her dressing room.

There was a knock at the door.

She straightened her costume and answered the door.

There stood Tom and Ben.

“I half expected to see you in a kilt”, Belle said to Tom.

“Can’t really pull one off”, he told her.

“I’m nervous”, she said.

“Don’t worry. Whatever they say, we’re behind you 100%”, Ben told her.

“Miss Cumberbatch? You’re needed”, the stage manager said.

“Good luck”, Tom said kissing her.

Ben placed a kiss on her cheek and Belle took her place on stage.

The curtain started rising and the music started.

 

“Check this out!” Tom said waving a newspaper in front of Belle’s face.

It had been two weeks since the dance program and nothing had changed.

“ _Belle Cumberbatch, little sister of Benedict Cumberbatch (BBC Sherlock, War Horse) and girlfriend of Tom Hiddleston (Thor, Avengers, War Horse), has burst onto the stage and blown crowds away again. Miss Cumberbatch’s performance was one for the history books. It’s been awhile since any stage in London has been graced with Belle’s presence. “We’re immensely proud of her”, her brother Ben says, “She’s always been a natural dancer”. Miss Cumberbatch is indeed a natural dancer. The choreography was performed flawlessly and many viewers said it took their breath away. It is unclear when Miss Cumberbatch will be performing publicly again, but her fans wait with bated breath_ ”, Tom read.

“Fans? I have fans?” Belle asked.

“That’s all you got out of that?” Tom teased her.

“But how can I have fans? I’m nobody”, Belle said.

“Well according to this, you’re somebody Belle”, he told her, “You should try to go out for more roles”.

Belle didn’t care about the publicity or the fans that she may or may not have.

She only cared about dancing.

_Woes are fleeting. Blows are glancing. When you’re dancing through life…_


	32. Reunited

Belle waited anxiously in the lobby of the airport.

Tom was flying back from Ireland today. He’d been there filming “High-Rise” and Belle hadn’t been able to visit him.

The shoot had only been a couple of months but she had missed him terribly.

There was only so much that you could do over Skype or FaceTime.

Belle was at the Starbucks in the airport when a curvy brunette approached her. “You must be Belle”, she said.

“Umm…yeah. I am”, Belle said. She’d never had anyone recognize her on the street. 

“I’m Evie Repina. I’m dating Luke”, Evie said.

“Luke? Luke’s gay”, Belle said.

Evie giggled and said, “Not Tom’s publicist. Luke Evans”.

“Oh! Tom’s new co-star”, Belle said.

“I’m guessing you’re here waiting for him?” Evie asked her.

Belle nodded.

“I know it’s hard to be so far away from your significant other. Luke and I have been friends since we were 17”, Evie told her, “Although it’s different for the two of you. You still have the ‘we-just-started-dating’ glow”.

“Umm…thank you?” Belle said hesitantly.

“Come on. We can gossip while we’re waiting for our men”, Evie said.

Belle grabbed her latte and followed Evie to the arrival gate. “So what do you do?” Belle asked her.

“Oh, I’m a model”, Evie told her.

“I’ve always wanted to be a model, but I think I’m more fitted to be a dancer/actress/singer”, Belle said.

“Flight 283 from Ireland to London Heathrow. Now arriving”, the woman on the PA said.

Belle could feel her anxiety sky-rocket through the roof. Belle set her latte down on a table and watched for her boyfriend.

He came around the corner, suitcase in tow.

Belle broke into a run.

Tom dropped his stuff and caught her as she launched herself onto him. Tom wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

Evie calmly made her way over to Luke, who placed a kiss on her lips.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they watched the two lovebirds embrace.

“I missed you, so much”, Belle said softly.

“I missed you too, love”, Tom told her.

Belle pulled back from Tom and allowed him to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

“Belle, I’d like you to meet Luke”, Tom said.

Luke and Evie stepped closer to them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luke”, she said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to meet you when I was in New Zealand”.

“I’d heard you were there visiting Ben”, Luke said.

“Yeah, I was only there for like a day. I spent most of my time with Lee and Lia”, Belle told him.

“Well, we should let you two get home”, Luke said. He took Belle’s hand and placed a kiss on it. “I sincerely hope I get to see you again at the premiere”, Luke said.

Evie and Luke left Tom and Belle standing in the airport lobby.

“Now that they’re gone, I can do this”, Tom said. He cupped Belle’s face in his hands and kissed her.

It was the kind of kiss that took your breath away.

Tom poured all the emotions he had felt while away from her into the kiss.

Belle clutched onto Tom’s leather jacket, because she felt dizzy and her knees felt like they were going to give in.

When Tom pulled back, Belle’s lips followed his. He chuckled and said, “Later”.

She pouted as he kissed her forehead.

“Come on. Let’s go home”, he said. He grabbed the handle of his suitcase and walked out of the airport with Belle.

Hand-in-hand.


	33. Worlds Collide (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're part of the Hiddleston community on Tumblr, then you about Kanevixen's (now HiddlesnLondon) series of Tom and Abby drabbles. I have commandeered Abby for the the purpose of this one-shot. I do this with her complete blessing.

Belle entered the theater and made her way to the dressing room to put her stuff away.

“Who’re you?” a voice asked.

Belle froze and turned around.

A young woman was sitting at her vanity.

“I’m so sorry!” Belle apologized, “I can come back later…”

“It’s fine. Sit down”, the woman said.

Belle was puzzled.

Most theater actresses she had met were stuck up, but this woman seemed pretty down to earth.

Belle sat down across from her.

“I’m Abby”, she said holding out her hand.

“Belle Cumberbatch”, Belle said. 

Abby recoiled from the girl as if she’d been burned. “That thing has a sister?! How did you survive in that house?” Abby asked.

“I’m sorry?” Belle asked, not quite understanding.

Abby was unsure of how to tell the girl that she hated her brother with a burning passion. “Let’s just say Benedict and I don’t get on”, Abby explained.

“Ben’s never mentioned you before”, Belle said.

Abby scoffed, “I wouldn’t expect him to”.

Belle was unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry”, Abby said brushing her hair, “He just gets under my skin sometimes”.

“It’s okay. Really”, Belle told her, “I guess it’s just different because I’m related to him”.

“I commend you for not going insane”, Abby said.

This caused Belle to giggle and soon the two were laughing uncontrollably.

 

Around noon, they broke for lunchtime.

Abby was planning on meeting Tom, but she felt bad for Belle, so she invited her along.

The two women entered the café and made their way to the back.

“Belle, this is Tom”, Abby said.

“Belle?” Tom asked standing up.

“Tom…” Belle said.

“Wait…you two know each other?” Abby asked.

“Of course we do”, Belle said.

“She’s Ben’s little sister”, Tom said.

Abby had a feeling that the two knew each other more than they were letting on, but let it go.

The three of them sat down.

Lunch was mostly silent and awkward.

When Abby got up to settle the bill, Belle leaned in towards Tom.

“Why didn’t you tell her we dated?” Belle whispered.

“Because we don’t talk about our ex’s”, he told her.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Belle asked him softly.

“Oh no, love. I’m not”, Tom said putting his hand on hers, “We had our time and now it’s over”.

“If she makes you happy, then I’m happy for you”, Belle told him.

“Thank you Belle. That means a lot”, Tom said. He felt bad that they had broken up. Belle was the sweetest girl he’d ever met, but they were in two different places in their lives and it eventually drove them apart.

“Come on Belle, we should be getting back”, Abby said, “I’ll see you later tonight, Tom”.

Belle got up and followed Abby out of the café.

Tom had loved Belle and maybe part of him still did, but he loved Abby now. He wished he could have both of them.

A small smirk tugged at his lips.

He reminded himself to ask Abby later on tonight…


	34. Runnin Out of Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes with Tom to the Wheatland Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Runnin Out of Air" by Love & Theft

As much as it pained Belle to leave London to follow Tom to Louisiana, she was enjoying the weather. Maybe now she’d finally get a tan! She had chosen a knee length pink sundress. 

It clung to her curves and it was the most comfortable thing to wear in all this heat. 

Tom had crashed the Wheatland festival the previous night, but they invited him back the next day to perform another song. 

Belle rolled her eyes at her boyfriend singing an atrociously bad country song. She much preferred something with a beat she could dance to.

But then the band started playing an upbeat song.

“This next one is for my beautiful girlfriend, Belle”, Tom said.

Her eyes snapped open. 

“ _Well I Gotta Catch My Breath/When I see you walking’ in/You’re crawling back in my head/Stealin’ the oxygen/And everyone else in here/Disappears but the two of us/And the room starts to spin_ ”, Tom sung. His eyes were only on Belle, who was sitting next to the stage. 

Belle felt butterflies in her stomach as she leaned forward.

Was this how his fangirls felt? 

Everything around them disappeared like in the song. 

All Belle could concentrate on was Tom singing to her. 

“ _Around the Chandelier/In the buzz of the crowd/I can feel the rush/’Cause your clouding up my atmosphere/Everybody’s got somebody who gets them the way you got me/I still want you, I can’t stop me_ ”. 

Belle had never wanted Tom more than in this moment. 

He was giving her his ‘bedroom eyes’. 

Everyone could feel the love and the sexual tension between them. 

“ _Girl I wanna run right to ya/Then I wanna run away/Girl, I gotta hand it to ya/You know how to make me pay/Girl, I wish I never knew ya/’Cause every time I see ya standing there/Oh, feels like I’m runnin’ out of air_ ”. 

Tom gave her a wink, which caused Belle to blush. He pulled the mic off the stand and started to really put on a show.

At this point, Belle had joined some of Tom’s fangirls standing by the stage. 

When Tom finished his song, he walked over to where Belle stood. He got down on his knees and kissed her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. 

They knew that everyone was snapping pictures, but they didn’t care. 

Belle felt the same about Tom. 

Every time she looked at him, he took her breath away. 

 

Once they made it through the door, Belle slammed Tom up against the wall and kissed him. 

Her hands went to the buttons of his plaid shirt and started to undo them. She pulled the shirt off his shoulders as he picked her up. 

As Tom carried her to their bedroom, she was reminded of a few lines from the song he had serenaded her with.

“ _As you’re taking me down the hall/You make it easy for me to forget/’Cause you’re saying everything/You know I want you to say/And I’m getting in deeper the darker it gets/And The lights go out as the surface fades_ ”.


	35. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom misses Belle while he’s in Switzerland filming “The Night Manager”, so he writes Belle a love letter.

Tom had been in Switzerland for a total of 3 days and he already missed Belle. 

Belle wasn’t able to come with him, because she was had gotten cast in another dance program. 

He entered his hotel room and wanted to call Belle. 

Even though London was only an hour ahead, Tom wanted to do something special. 

Something he’d never done before. 

He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and started writing.

 

_My darling Belle,_

_I’m not quite sure when this will reach you, but whenever it does; I hope you’re having a good day/night.  
_

_Switzerland is beautiful, but it will never compare to your beauty._

_It’s been an absolute dream working with Hugh.  
_

_He’s just as funny as you would expect.  
_

_I think you and him would get along, due to your sarcastic nature.  
_

_He’s more like House than you would expect._

_I hope you’re having fun with Ben and not going out with Matt to party. I know you don’t like to talk about what happened last Halloween. I’m not trying to mother you. I just want you to be safe. I would be devastated if something happened to you and I wasn’t there to prevent it.  
_

_You know how they say distance makes the heart grow stronger?_

_It’s true._

_I’ve only been here 3 days and I miss you already. And while I’m glad your dancing career is taking off, I can’t help but wish you were here with me.  
_

_This is the longest we’ve ever been apart.  
_

_On all my other projects you’ve been able to visit me, except Crimson Peak of course._

_I hate to sound like I’m begging, but if you get any time off before the dance program, would you visit me?  
_

_There’s only so much you can do over the phone and Skype.  
_

_And no I don’t mean sex, my darling Belle. I just want to hold you.  
_

_Feel your lips on mine.  
_

_Have you bury your hands in my hair as you kiss me.  
_

_I miss the little sounds you make in your sleep and how you always try to bury yourself into my side when we watch movies. I miss the way you blush and how it makes me happy when I’m the reason you do it in the first place. I love you and miss you Belle.  
_

_Try not to miss me too much._

_In a couple of weeks I will be home and in your arms again.  
_

_~Tom~_

 

A couple of days later, Tom’s letter arrived at Ben’s apartment.

Belle had been staying with him while Tom was away. She arrived home from dance rehearsals and dropped her bag in the living room. She found Ben in the kitchen. 

“Hey, how were rehearsals?” he asked her. 

“Good”, she said.

“Oh! This came for you”, Ben said. He handed her an envelope.

It was addressed to her and it came from somewhere in Switzerland. 

She ripped it open and started reading the letter.

“What is it?” Ben asked her. 

“Tom wrote me a love letter”, she said smiling. She missed Tom, but she was looking forward to getting more love letters.


	36. Honey, I'm Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammar

Tom was drinking alone tonight.

Belle never drank anymore and didn’t go to any events where alcohol was being served. 

A woman walked up to him and sat down beside him.

“Looks like you could use some company”, she said setting her hand on his forearm.

He noticed her nails were painted bright red.

Something Belle would never do. _Belle…_  

Tom shrugged the woman’s hand off his arm and took another drink of his scotch. 

“Why don’t you let me buy you a drink?” she asked him.

“I…probably shouldn’t”, he said.

“Why not?” she asked.

“Darling, you’re gorgeous, but I’ve already got someone waiting at home for me”, Tom told her. 

“She doesn’t have to know. Let me help you end your night with a bang”, she said. 

As much as Tom wanted to leave with her, he couldn’t betray Belle like that. “I’m afraid I must bide you adieu”, Tom said. He practically fell off the bar stool. “

You need some help?” the woman asked him.

“Nah, honey, I’m good”, he told her. Luckily, he hadn’t driven, but it was a nice night, so Tom decided to walk. 

One drunken rendition of “Stand by Me” and a thousand giggles later, Tom arrived at Belle’s flat. Tom didn’t know what led him to going to Belle’s flat, but here he was. 

Damn alcohol.

 

Belle groaned when she heard a loud knocking at her door. She looked at the time and got up to answer it. 

There stood Tom. 

“There’s my beautiful Belle!” he said cheerily. Belle winced at his high pitched tone. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is, Tom?” she asked him. 

“No, but I just had to see you”, he said pathetically.

She could smell the alcohol on him. 

“Go home Tom. You’re drunk”, Belle told him. 

“Oh come on Belle. Don’t be that way”, he said, “And I’m not drunk! I’m just a little tipsy”.

“Tipsy _is_ drunk”, she said, “Call me when you’re sober”. She slammed the door in his face. Belle made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. She pulled it over to the cabinets and climbed up onto the counter. She reached up and felt around until she found the neck of the bottle. She pulled it down and looked at it. She felt bad for hiding alcohol, but after the first drink, she stopped caring. 

 

Tom woke up with a wicked hangover and groaned when he heard knocking at the door. He got up and answered it. He was immediately slammed up against the wall. “Ben?” Tom asked, “What the hell?” 

“Do you know where Belle is?” he asked.

“At her flat”, Tom answered. 

“And do you _what_ she’s doing in her flat?” Ben asked, “Currently puking her guts out because of you!”

“What?” Tom asked.

“Apparently she had hidden a bottle of vodka”, Ben told him, “She smelled the alcohol on you and started drinking again”. Ben let go of Tom and he slid down the wall. 

He couldn’t believe that he was the reason she had started drinking again. “What do I do?” Tom asked him. 

“Go take care of her like a good boyfriend”, Ben told him. 

So that’s what Tom did. He picked himself up and took care of Belle. He held her hair as she threw up. 

When Belle was sure she was done, Tom asked her what she wanted to do next. 

“Sleep”, she told him. 

Tom carried her to her bed. 

“Would you lay with me?” she asked him. 

Tom crawled in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. 

Both reeked of alcohol, but were content for now to just lie in each other’s arms.


	37. How Did We End Up Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a typical Saturday morning in the Hiddleston home.

The sound of little feet could be heard in the early morning hours in the Hiddleston home.

It was the weekend which meant both Jessa and Will were up early.

“You wake them up”, Jessa said.

Will shook his head and said, “Uh uh”.

Little did they know that Tom was already up and ready. 

He had planned on going for a run, but since the little ones were already up, that plan flew out the window. He opened the door to find them arguing. “What are you two doing up?” Tom asked them.

“Hungry”, Will said.

Tom scooped the toddler up in his arms. “What should we make for breakfast?” Tom asked them.

“Pancakes!” Jessa said.

They made their way into the kitchen.

Tom set Will down on the counter as Jessa ran over to the refrigerator.

She reached for the milk, but wasn’t quite tall enough to reach it.

Tom grabbed her and set her on his hip as he grabbed the milk. He set her down next to her brother.

She got up on her knees and opened the cabinet. She grabbed the pancake mix and handed it to her father.

Tom pulled out a large bowl and poured the pancake mix in it, along with the milk. He handed a wooden spoon to Jessa and said, “Remember what I told you?”

“Not too violent”, she said. She went to work carefully stirring the pancake batter, while Tom made some coffee.

When the pancake batter was ready, Tom took it and started making pancakes. He plugged in his iPod and the Frozen soundtrack started playing as he put the pancakes on a plate.

Jessa’s song was “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?”

Will was too young to carry a tune, so Tom usually sang along with “Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People”, which made both of his children giggle.

Belle entered the kitchen as “Let it Go” started to play. She scooped Jessa up and started to sing along with it.

If Belle was dressed up in costume, she could literally be Elsa.

Her voice wasn’t quite as strong as Idina’s, but Tom still thought she sang like an angel. When she was done, Tom, Jessa, and Will all clapped. Belle blushed and took a small bow.

“Daddy! You and mama should do Anna and Hans’ song!” Jessa said.

Tom queued it up and it started playing. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sung a duet, but Tom singing never failed to make her weak at the knees.

The two twirled around the kitchen as they sung.

They ended the song with a kiss.

“Hungry! Hungry!” Will said.

Tom winked at Belle as he scooped up the toddler.

“I’ll get the juice!” Jessa said getting down from the counter.

Tom put Will in his high chair as Belle grabbed the syrup and whipped cream.

As they ate breakfast, Tom couldn’t believe he had ended up here.

Nearly 8 years ago, he had met Belle for the first time and now they had a house in the country and 2 amazing children.

He’d gotten the girl and his perfect family…well…maybe that family could use another baby. He made a mental note to send Jessa and Will over to Ben and Arya’s later.


	38. Meeting the Hiddlestons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Tom’s family and finally understands what a real family is.

Tom knew this wasn’t the best time to tell Belle, but with her, no time was a good time to spring something on her. “Darling?” Tom asked her.

“Yeah?” she said not looking at him. She was much too focused on the movie playing.

He pulled out her favorite, “Beauty and the Beast” in hopes of soothing her. He took the remote and paused it.

She turned to him and frowned.

Tom wanted to kiss the frown off her face, but he needed to stay focused. “My parents are hosting Sunday brunch”, he told her.

This was a normal occurrence though, so Belle had no idea why Tom was mentioning it.

“We’ve been dating for several months and…” Tom said, but Belle stopped him.

“I know where this is going…” She got up off the couch before Tom could grab her. She started down the hallway to retreat to her room.

“Belle!” Tom said going after her. 

The door was slammed in his face.

“Belle!” Tom said knocking on the door.

Belle slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Belle…” Tom said softly, “Please come out darling. Talk to me. No more running away, remember?” Tom heard Belle’s head softly hit the door. Tom had been driving her to her therapy sessions and had even sat in on a few.

The door opened a crack.

Tom sat down as Belle’s small hand reached out. He took her hand in his and held it as he tried to coax her out.

“What if they hate me?” she asked him.

Tom now understood why she had run. “Not everyone’s parents are like yours”, he told her, “My family will love you because I love you and you love me. Just like with Luke”.

“But Luke hated me at first!” Belle insisted.

“Only because he didn’t know you like I do”, he said.

“I’ll think about it”, she said.

Tom brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Thank you, darling”, he said.

 

After much coaxing, Tom convinced Belle to come, but she had one condition: Ben had to come with her.

It wasn’t that much of inconvenience, because Diana happened to love Ben.

Belle had chosen a simple blue dress with sparkly blue converse.

A blue ribbon held her blonde hair back.

Tom had teased her and told her she actually looked like Belle from “Beauty and the Beast”.

The three arrived on the doorstep of Diana’s house.

The door opened and Tom was immediately attacked by a small brunette.

“Hey Emma”, Tom said.

She let go of Tom and examined Belle. “Where did you find this one? In a story book?” Emma asked him.

Belle was suddenly questioning her choice of outfit.

“Come inside. Mum’s waiting anxiously to meet her”, Emma said.

They were ushered inside and into the kitchen.

“There’s my Tommy!” Diana said hugging her son.

Ben kissed Diana on the cheek.

Then the woman turned to Belle.

At a loss at what to do, Belle just stood there as the woman looked at her.

“How old are you, dear?” Diana asked her.

“27”, Belle said.

“Oh! You are a young one”, Diana said, “But I always knew Thomas would have to marry a younger woman if he wanted children”.

“Mum!” Tom said as Belle went pale, “We just started seeing each other”.

“And I’m not getting any younger!” Diana told him, “Now you two leave. I want to get to know her better”.

Belle looked like she wanted to pass out.

Tom kissed her on the forehead. “Calm down and breathe”, he whispered to her, “You’ll do fine”.

The moment the two men left the kitchen, Belle found herself being hugged by the woman.

Belle froze, not knowing what to do. Belle couldn’t remember ever being hugged by her own mother.

Diana let go of her and said, “You don’t know how happy you’ve made me”.

Belle looked at her confused.

“I was beginning to think Thomas was never going to meet anybody. That boy works too hard”, Diana told her, “The days after he met you, you were all he could talk about. He called me nearly crying when you almost broke things off. You may not notice it, but he’s wrapped around your little finger”.

“I think it’s likewise”, Belle said softly with a smile.

“You’re not what I expected”, Diana said.

Belle’s smile dropped and she looked away.

“Oh dear, I didn’t mean it that way”, Diana told her, but the tears were already flowing.

“He shouldn’t love me!” Belle told Diana, “I mean look at me! I’m a mess! But he still keeps coming back!”

Diana took the girl in her arms and said, “Thomas sees the good in people and sometimes ignores the bad. I’m not saying he’s only with you to fix you. I think you complement him. Thomas is outgoing, loud and confident, but I can see that you’re shy, quiet, and unsure of yourself. You two need each other. Now come on, he’s probably waiting for you”.

The two entered the living room.

Tom immediately noticed Belle’s red face and eyes, but she was smiling.

 

For the rest of the night, Diana watched the new couple.

Belle was snuggled into Tom’s side.

She noticed the way Tom stroked her hair and the way he looked at Belle when she wasn’t watching him.

Every now and then, Tom would kiss her hair.

Diana could tell that if the two ever got married it wouldn’t be like her and James’ marriage.

Their marriage would last forever.

Tom and Belle were made for each other.


	39. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle surprises Tom while he’s filming “The Night Manager”.

Tom stood next to his bike talking to one of the PA’s when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down and noticed the person’s fingernails were painted pink.

“Guess who?” a female voice asked.

“Mum?” he asked, playing along.

The person gasped and then giggled.

“Tom!” she said.

Tom smiled and turned around. “Hello darling. What a wonderful surprise”, he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

“Mmmm, I miss you”, Belle said.

“I miss you too, love”, Tom said smoothing his hand over her hair.

Tom surprise Belle by hoisting her up.

She squealed and Tom smiled.

He set her on the seat of the motorcycle making her only a few inches shorter than him. Tom cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Belle placed her hands on his chest, feeling his pectoral muscles rise and fall as he kissed her.

As much as Belle hated being so far away from Tom, she loved how ripped he was for this role.

The two eventually separated, both panting.

Belle reached up and took off the aviators he was wearing. She wanted to see his eyes.

Sure enough, the pupil had swallowed the blue.

Tom had never wanted Belle so much. “How are you here?” he asked her, his voice an octave deeper than normal.

“Luke flew me in”, Belle told him.

“Remind me to send him a thank you note”, he said.

“So…this is a nice bike”, Belle said, “Can we take a ride? I’ve always wanted to ride one, but Ben would never let me”.

“Maybe later, baby”, he told her.

“Have I told you how sexy you look in black?” Belle said running her hands down his chest.

Tom caught them and said, “Belle…”

She pouted and Tom kissed her nose, which made her smile.

 

A couple of hours later, the two were sitting in the makeup tent in a field.

It was around lunchtime, but Tom was unable to eat, because of the makeup artist.

“But Tom, aren’t you hungry?” the makeup artist asked.

Tom opened his mouth to answer her, but Belle sat down in the chair next to them.

She opened up a Styrofoam box and said, “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I got a little of everything”.

All the food on set (for him) was salad and lots of protein.

“What do you want first?” Belle asked him.

“The salad”, he said.

Belle started feeding Tom, while the makeup artist worked.

Tom’s eyes never left Belle’s as he ate, his long fingers wrapped delicately around Belle’s tiny wrist.

By the time Tom had finished his salad, the makeup girls had left them alone.

Belle got up and sat in Tom’s lap with her legs over the arm of the chair.

Tom placed a hand on Belle’s back, his finger making tiny circles at the base of her spine.

Belle slipped her hand into the curls at the back of his neck and set her head in his neck. “I don’t want to leave”, Belle told him.

“I don’t want you to leave either, darling”, he said kissing her forehead.

 

For the rest of the day, Belle and Tom spent every minute they could together.

She watched him film and lift weights between shots.

Then came the time for Belle to leave.

Tom wasn’t able to see her off at the airport.

Belle was nearly in tears as Luke loaded up the rental car.

Tom wrapped his arms around her. “It’ll be okay, darling. In a couple of weeks I’ll be home”, he told her. He heard her sniffle as she nodded. Tom kissed her head and rubbed her back, desperately wanting to take her sadness away.

“Belle, we’re going to miss our flight”, Luke told her.

She kissed Tom and got in the car.

“Take care of her, mate”, Tom told Luke.

“I will”, Luke said.

Tom walked around to the passenger seat of the car. “I love you Belle”, he told her. He kissed her forehead. “Just a few more weeks”, he said.

Belle nodded and said, “I love you too Tom”.

Tom watched them drive away. Tom missed her already.


	40. When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Belle go on vacation one more time before Belle has Jessa.

“So, where are we going?” Belle asked Tom.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then”, he told her.

“But why are we getting away?” Belle asked.

“Don’t you want to get away once before Jessa comes?” Tom asked her.

Belle placed her hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach. “I guess…” she said. Belle was still anxiously about having Jessa, because of what she had grown up with as a child.

Tom reached over and took her hand in his. “It’ll be okay, Belle. Stop over thinking it”, Tom told her.

They pulled up to the airport and got out of the Jag.

Tom handed his keys to the valet and got their luggage out of the trunk.

“Have a good flight, Mr. Hiddleston and congratulations Mrs. Hiddleston”, the valet said. 

“Thank you, Matthew”, Tom said.

Belle and Tom entered the airport and checked in.

“Rome?! We’re going to Rome?!” Belle asked Tom excitedly.

“Belle, calm down”, he said.

She giggled and hugged his torso.

“Here are your boarding passes, Mr. Hiddleston. Have a good flight”, the woman said.

When they made it through security, they immediately went to the VIP lounge.

“You didn’t have to do this”, Belle told him.

“I’m on vacation with my beautiful pregnant wife. I don’t want my fans disturbing us”, Tom told her.

“No, I meant take me on vacation”, she said.

“I want to spend as much time with you as possible. Having a baby changes everything”, Tom said.

“I love you”, Belle told him.

“I love you too, Belle”, Tom said kissing her.

 

2 and a half hours later, Tom and Belle were in Rome.

They immediately headed to the hotel, because Belle was tired and feeling queasy.

He carried her up to the room.

“Can I get you anything darling?” Tom asked her.

She shook her head as she crawled under the covers.

Tom joined her and placed his hand on her baby bump. He was kind of upset that Belle didn’t feel good, but Belle had no control over her body at this point.

 

A couple of hours later, due to her nap, Belle was filled with energy again. “Tom! Get up!” she said jumping up and down on the bed.

Tom groaned.

“C’mon!” she said.

“Okay, I’m up”, he said sitting up. His normally tamed curls were a mess.

This sent Belle into a fit of giggles.

Tom smiled. He liked seeing her happy. “C’mere”, he said.

Belle lowered herself down to the mattress and crawled into Tom’s lap.

He placed his lips on hers.

Belle threaded her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back.

 

The two went out that night and explored the city.

Tom, of course, had already been there while filming ‘Unrelated’, but Tom was happy to show Belle the city.

“Thank you for bringing me here”, Belle said wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Well you said you’d always wanted to come here, but didn’t want to come alone”, Tom reminded her.

For dinner, they had genuine Italian pasta; although Belle was bummed she couldn’t enjoy any of the wine.

Tom had a couple of glasses and started to get tipsy.

They walked back to the hotel.

There was no one at the check-in desk, so Tom grabbed a bell cart. “Hop on”, Tom told Belle.

“Seriously?” she asked her.

“Yeah, haven’t you always wanted to ride on one of these?” Tom asked.

Belle got on the bell cart and Tom steered it to the elevator.

He pressed the button for their floor. Tom leaned in towards Belle to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

“Security cameras”, she told him as he pouted.

The elevator dinged and Tom pushed the cart into the hallway. “Hold on!” he told her and started running.

Belle giggled at the feeling of the cold air on her heated cheeks.

Tom did it a couple of times until Belle stopped him.

They retreated to their room.

Tom leaned down and kissed Belle.

Belle fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Tom’s hands were pulling at her dress.

This was the best vacation ever.


	41. Tennis Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is a nerd about tennis, but Belle doesn’t understand the appeal.

Everyone knew that Tom was a nerd about two things: Shakespeare and tennis.

Belle had no interest in tennis and she only loved Shakespeare if Tom was the one quoting it. So Belle wondered how Tom had persuaded her to go to Wimbledon with him.

It was hot and Belle didn’t enjoy watching sports at all.

She mostly put up with it for Tom.

For the day, she had chosen a light blue sundress, to offset Tom’s dark blue suit he was wearing.

Belle was bored out of her mind just watching.

“Belle?” Tom asked her.

She turned to him.

“Yes, Tom?” she said. She tried to hide the bored look in her eyes.

“You’re not enjoying yourself are you?” he asked her.

Belle sighed. “But it’s something you enjoy”, she said.

“Just because I enjoy it, doesn’t mean you have to put yourself through this for me”, he told her, “If you want, you can leave. I’ll meet you back home”.

“I’m sorry”, Belle said.

“It’s fine, darling”, he said, “C’mon. I’ll call you a cab”.

 

Belle arrived home and got an idea.

It took her a couple hours to figure out how to hook up the Wii, but eventually figured it out.

She pulled out the Wii Sports disc and inserted it into the Wii.

This is how Tom found her a couple hours later.

“Oh come on! That was in!” she yelled at the TV.

Tom chuckled. “What are you doing, my precious girl?” he asked her.

“I wanted to try to understand what was so great about the dumb sport”, Belle told him.

“Wii tennis is nothing like real tennis”, he said. He walked up behind her and took her wrist in his as he guided her through the movements.

Belle found it hard to concentrate with Tom’s body pressed up against her back.

“Now do you get it?” Tom asked her, but Belle didn’t hear the question.

She dropped the controller, spun around, and kissed Tom.

Tom was shocked at first, but then kissed her back. “What was that for?” Tom asked her, when Belle pulled away.

“Seeing you get all excited. I’m sorry I didn’t…”

Tom cut her off by kissing her. “It’s fine Belle. We’re not always going to share the same interests”, he told her, “Maybe you could come watch me practice some time”.

“Only if you wear the blue Coriolanus shirt”, she told him.

“What is it about that shirt?” he asked her.

“The color, the way it hugs your body”, Belle said running her hands down Tom’s chest, “And the ladies just love you in blue”.

“I happen to love you in blue too”, Tom told her.

Belle’s small fingers had started to unbutton the vest he was wearing. “Take me to bed”, Belle whispered.

Tom didn’t need asking twice.


	42. Fifty Shades of Hiddleston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is Belle’s own personal Christian Grey (just without the abuse).

“To be or not to be. That is the question”, Ben recited.

Belle had listened to Ben say the same monologue about 10 times today, but it never got old.

Ben teased her of course, saying she had a kink for Shakespeare.

“Only when Tom is reciting it”, she told him from her spot on the stage.

“Then why are you here?” Ben asked her.

“Because I like visiting you”, she answered.

The cast and crew were used to the younger Cumberbatch stopping by.

Ben gave her a look that said he didn’t believe her.

Belle sighed. “Fine”, she said, “Tom is doing a photoshoot and I’m bored”.

Ben smirked. “You sound like Sherlock”, he teased her. He ruffled her hair as she glared at him.

“Unlike Sherlock, I’m not going to start shooting a wall”, Belle said crossing her arms over her chest. Her phone buzzed beside her. It was from Luke.

Where are you? ~ LW

At the theater with Ben ~ BC

Tom wants to have lunch with you ~ LW

Text me where and I’ll be there ~ BC

Luke texted her the address and she got up.

She quickly kissed Ben on the cheek and hurried out of the theater. She hailed a cab and gave the taxi driver the address.

It pulled up at a small café.

Someone opened the door and Belle looked up.

Her jaw dropped. She was enchanted as Tom helped her out.

He was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a baby blue shirt and black tie.

The suit was tailored to fit him perfectly.

Belle ran her hands down Tom’s chest.

He was still filled out from “The Night Manager” and Belle was practically undressing him with her eyes.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “I missed you”, he said.

Belle playfully rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “You saw me this morning”, she told him.

“True, but I always miss you”, he said.

The three of them entered the café.

Tom shrugged off the suit coat and Belle found it near impossible to keep her eyes off his chest and shoulders.

She bit her lip as she thought about all the things they could do with that tie around his neck.

“Poppet, are you okay?” Luke asked her.

Belle blushed. “I’m fine”, she said hiding her face in her menu. She could see Tom smirking behind his.

 

When Tom and Belle returned to his flat, Belle felt him come up behind her.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you were looking at me”, Tom growled softly in her ear.

Belle let out a shaky breath.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Belle nodded.

“I need to hear it, love”, he commanded.

“Yes”, she breathed. She could feel him move behind her and Tom placed the tie over her eyes. With her eyesight taken from her, she was hyper-aware of his breath on her neck and the feel of his hands on her skin. She giggled as Tom scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


	43. TIFF 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Belle to go to the Toronto Film Festival for the premiere of “I Saw the Light”.

Belle had never been to Canada before this trip, but she was overjoyed when Tom invited her to Toronto for the first screening of his film “I Saw the Light”.

They arrived at London Heathrow Airport late in the evening for their overnight flight.

Belle was nervously bouncing her leg up and down.

Tom placed her hand on her knee.

“Sorry”, she said softly.

“Do you need me to get you something?” he asked her.

She shook her head. “Can you hold me?” she asked him. She crawled onto Tom’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

Everything in her body was telling her to run.

Her fight or flight instinct was going haywire.

Tom could feel Belle shaking. He knew a break down was coming. “Belle, you need to take something”, he told her.

“Don’t wanna”, he heard her mumble.

Belle slid off his lap and Tom reached into his book bag and pulled out a bottle of Valium.

He handed it to Belle. “You can take them once we take off”, he told her.

Belle frowned at the little bottle.

They boarded the plane and Belle swallowed one of the pills.

Within minutes, she could feel the effects of it. She curled into Tom’s side as he stroked her hair.

 

The next morning, she woke up to sunlight flooding the cabin of the plane.

Tom was already awake and reading a book.

“Morning”, Belle said.

“Morning, darling”, he said kissing her head.

“What time is the screening?” Belle asked.

“Shhh, don’t worry about that now”, Tom told her, “Luke said he’d be waiting when we land”.

Belle hummed and curled up into Tom’s side again.

 

True to his word, Luke was waiting for them by the baggage claim.

“Have a night flight?” Luke asked.

“Yes. Everyone was very accommodating”, Tom said.

“Good”, Luke said, “And what about you, poppet?”

“It was fine. I slept most of the time”, she told him.

“Well, the screening isn’t until later today, so you two can go to the hotel. I’ve already got your outfits in the room”, Luke said.

“Thank you, Luke”, Tom said.

 

Belle stood in the Canadian sunshine in her dark blue strapless dress.

Tom loved her in blue.

On her feet were her signature baby blue converse.

She had dressed to match Tom once again.

His navy blue suit, baby blue shirt, and blue tie, made his eyes pop and people usually thought it was adorable how the two always seemed to match.

“Darling, there’s someone I’d like you to meet”, Tom’s voice said.

Belle turned and saw Tom with his co-star.

“This is Elizabeth”, he said.

“You must be Belle. It’s a shame we didn’t get the opportunity to meet when we were filming”, Elizabeth said.

“I don’t tend to hang around set”, Belle told her, “Unless it has to do with Tom’s Marvel co-stars”. Belle was trying to remember where she had seen Elizabeth. “Wait a second. You’re the girl who plays Scarlet Witch”, Belle said.

Elizabeth giggled.

Belle blushed.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed. Most people hear my last name and think of my sisters”, Elizabeth said.

“Tell me about it”, Belle said.

“Your family is famous too?” Elizabeth asked.

“Benedict is my brother. He plays Sherlock Holmes”, Belle told her.

“I love that show! He’s amazing!” Elizabeth said.

“I’ll be sure to let him know that”, Belle said.

“Wasn’t he just cast of Doctor Strange?” Elizabeth said, “Maybe we’ll be in a movie together in the future. Would you ever consider getting on with Marvel?”

“No. I couldn’t. I’m not that great at acting. I’m more of a dancer”, Belle told her.

“Maybe you could teach me some moves someday”, she said.

“If you’re ever in London, call me and we’ll get together”, Belle said.

“Great. I will”, Elizabeth told her.

Tom smiled at the exchange between the two women.

Belle usually didn’t care for his female co-stars, but it was clear that she and Elizabeth were going to be the best of friends.


	44. TIFF 2015 Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s day 2 of TIFF for Tom and Belle.

“Belle, darling”, Tom’s voice said, “It’s time to get up”.

Belle simply rolled over away from him.

Tom chuckled. “Do you want me to leave you here?” he asked her. He heard Belle groan and then there was a knock at the door. “I’m awake, Luke!” Tom called.

“Can’t we just cuddle in bed all day?” Belle asked him.

Tom shook his head at her playfully and kissed her head.

Belle rolled out of bed and pulled out a pink plaid shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and her locket that Ben had given her for Christmas.

Next she pulled out a blue ribbon and her pair of bright pink converse. She went into the bathroom and to take a shower. “Sure you don’t want to join me?” Belle asked Tom.

“Naughty minx”, Tom said.

Belle smirked and shut the door.

 

About 30 minutes later, the bathroom door was open.

Tom was standing on the other side already dressed.

Belle’s jaw dropped when she saw his outfit.

A dark grey v-neck shirt, a black cardigan, black jeans, and his glasses.

“Darling?” he asked her.

She snapped out of it and continued fixing her hair.

Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, distracting her. “Tell me what you’re thinking my darling girl”, he said.

Belle blushed. “I need to finish getting ready”, Belle breathed, “And you can’t be late”.

Him being so close to her wasn’t helping.

All she could think about was him taking her on the desk.

Belle had never been a kinky person before Tom.

“Is my darling Belle thinking naughty thoughts?” he asked, placing a kiss on her jaw.

Belle let out a shaky breath and nodded.

He let go of her and Belle grasped onto the sink for support.

It would be a miracle if she got through this weekend alive.

 

They arrived at the theater where they were hosting the event.

It was just a simple Q&A session.

“Do you guys want to go to dinner tonight?” Elizabeth asked Tom and Belle.

“We’d love to”, Tom said.

“I’ll just meet up with you guys after”, she said.

“Belle, you can stand off to the side”, Tom told her.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Good luck”, she said.

 

The outfit that Belle chose for dinner was more on the edgier side.

She emerged from the bathroom and Tom’s jaw was the one that dropped. Belle was wearing a dark red lace dress, a red ribbon, red lipstick, and red converse.

“You look ravishing, my darling Belle”, he said, stepping closer to her.

She held up her hand and said, “If you take one more step towards me, we won’t make it dinner”.

Tom held out his hand and Belle placed her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

They met Elizabeth at a restaurant not far from their hotel.

Elizabeth looked gorgeous and Belle immediately wondered why Tom wasn’t with Elizabeth. “Do you have converse for every occasion?” Elizabeth asked Belle.

“I don’t care for heels”, Belle told her, “It was the only thing Ben ever let me indulge in”.

“You mean spoil”, Elizabeth said.

“I guess you could say that”, she said.

 

Elizabeth was down to earth, much like Belle. And she understood what it meant to be in the shadow of older siblings.

At the end of the night, Elizabeth hugged Belle.

Belle froze up, not used to having strangers hug her.

“It was really nice meeting and getting to know you. Hopefully we’ll see each other in the future”, Elizabeth said.

Tom hugged Elizabeth while Belle was checking her phone.

Tom and Belle made their way back to the hotel room.

Once they were safely inside, Tom started pulling at Belle’s dress.

His hands finally found the zipper and pulled it down.

Belle shimmied out of it while kissing Tom.

“On the bed”, Tom told her.

Belle didn’t need to be told twice.


	45. TIFF: High Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle gets something she’s never had before: a father.

Belle had never been to this many premieres in such a short period of time.

“This is one of the last ones”, Tom told her.

“Yeah, until Crimson Peak”, she said.

“I know you don’t like the spotlight, my darling girl”, he said kissing her forehead.

When they arrived, Belle let out a sigh of relief when she saw Luke and Evie.

“Finally someone familiar”, Belle said.

Luke chuckled and hugged her.

Evie looked amazing as always in a dark purple cocktail dress which complemented her ample bosom.

Belle had chosen a baby blue strapless dress, matching Tom’s shirt.

It had a grey bow around the waist and an all tulle skirt.

She had sparkly jewelry on and a pair of sparkly sliver converse.

This outfit made Belle feel more ‘Hollywood’.

“It’s so good to see you again”, Evie said, “You two still have the ‘lovebird’ glow”.

“Thank you?” Belle said.

“That reminds me, there’s someone I want you to meet, darling”, Tom said.

“We’ll catch up later”, Luke told her.

Tom placed a hand on Belle’s lower back and led her over someone standing by the bar.

“Jeremy”, Tom said, “I’d like you to meet someone”.

The man turned and Belle was star-struck for the thousandth time in her life.

“This must be the lovely Belle I’ve heard so much about”, he said.

“Belle, this is Jeremy Irons”, Tom introduced.

“Hi”, Belle breathed.

“Shy one, aren’t we?” Jeremy asked.

“Just trying not to pass out”, Belle said. Her eyes went wide and she blushed once she realized she’d said that out loud.

Jeremy and Tom started laughing.

“No need to be embarrassed, my dear”, he said.

“You’d think being with me two years, she’d be used to meeting famous people”, Tom said.

“That’s different. He’s the Jeremy Irons!” Belle said, “He’s the voice of one of the most famous Disney villains. He’s played a Musketeer. He played your father for god’s sake!”

Jeremy chuckled and said, “You certainly know your movies. I see why you love this one so much”.

Belle blushed once again.

Luke, Tom’s publicist, came over to them to pull Tom away to promote the movie.

“She’ll be safe with me, Tom”, Jeremy told him.

“Go do your job”, she said. She leaned up and kissed him before Luke dragged him away.

“I’ve never met a man who talks about you like he does”, Jeremy told her, “Those two months we were filming in Ireland, the poor man was always moping about because you couldn’t be there for him”.

A few tears escaped Belle’s eyes.

“Come here, my dear”, Jeremy said.

Belle stepped closer and let the older man wrap his arms around her. After a few seconds, Belle returned the hug.

Jeremy rubbed her back, like he would his own child.

Belle imagined that this is what it felt like to be hugged by a father, something she never had.

Ben was her everything, but he would never fill that hole.

Through his hug, Jeremy was sewing up that wound. He let go of her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“Thank you”, Belle said softly.

“My dear, I have two children. I know when they need comfort”, he said.

Tom came back over to them. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Everything’s perfect”, Belle told him, smiling at Jeremy.

That night, before they all went back to their respective rooms, Jeremy hugged Belle again.

“I respect Tom and I know he cares for you a lot, but sometimes a girl just needs fatherly affection. If you would allow me, I would like to be the one to provide that for you”, Jeremy told her.

“I’d like that more than anything in the world”, she said.

They exchanged numbers.

As Tom and Belle were leaving, Jeremy made a mental note to invite them over for dinner when they returned to London.


	46. Blue Ribbons for Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the High Rise press conference, the press brings Belle into the spotlight, causing Belle to have a mental break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit mentions of suicide and self-harm

Tom walked into the press conference and took his seat next to Luke. 

Jeremy was down the table from them.

“First question”, the host said.

Someone stood up and said, “The blonde you came with, is she Belle Cumberbatch?” 

Tom could already tell he wasn’t going to enjoy this. “Yes, she is”, Tom said. 

“And how did Ben react when he found out you two were dating?” someone else asked.

“Ben was supportive for the most part”, Tom answered. 

“Are you two ever going to get married? You’ve been together for two years”. 

“Marriage isn’t something we’ve discussed yet”, Tom said.

“Would you two ever consider acting together?” 

“That would be completely up to Belle”, Tom told them.

“What made you want to date a girl who’s nearly 6 years younger than you?” Tom’s jaw clenched. He was close to snapping, but he had to thank Jeremy for getting control of the press conference.

“Does anyone have an actual question about the film? Or are we just wasting our time being here? Tom and Belle’s relationship is their business”, he said.

While some of his other cast members were answering questions, Tom’s phone buzzed. 

He discreetly took it out of his pocket and pressed the lock button. 

On the screen sat a text from Luke. 

_Belle’s locked herself in the bathroom ~ LW_

Tom wanted nothing more than to run out of the room.

* * *

When the press conference ended, Tom whipped out his phone and called Luke. 

“Luke? Did she take anything with her into the bathroom?” Tom asked him.

“I don’t know”, Luke said, “C’mon poppet. Open the door”.

“Dammit Luke! I told you not to let her watch the damn press conference. I should have known that they were going to pull her into the spotlight”, Tom said.

“I’m sorry Tom”, Luke said. 

Tom hung up and felt like punching something. 

A quick slap to the face snapped him out of it. In front of him stood Jeremy. “Instead of freaking out and snapping at everyone, you should be getting to your hotel room”, Jeremy told him. 

Tom nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

When he arrived at his hotel room, Luke was still trying to coax Belle out. 

“Stand back”, he told Luke. Tom slammed the door with his body a few times before the door gave way. Tom was horrified by what he saw. 

Belle sat in the bathtub, bleeding from one her wrists. 

A razor blade taken from Tom’s razor was covered in blood and lying on the tile. 

“LUKE, CALL 911!” Tom yelled. He grabbed a towel and wrapped around her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding. “Hold on baby”, Tom told her. Tom collapsed into tears. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me”, Tom whispered to her. He heard a whimper come from Belle. “Luke! She’s conscious!” Tom yelled to him. 

“Love you”, he heard her breathe. 

“I love you too, baby”, he said kissing her forehead. 

“M’Sorry”, she said.

“Shhh”, he cooed, stroking her hair. 

The paramedics arrived and rushed Belle to the hospital. 

Tom was the one who was put in charge of calling Ben. 

“Hey Tom”, he said.

“Ben”, Tom said. 

“What happened?” Ben asked him. 

“Belle relapsed”, Tom told him. 

“Well, these things happen”, Ben said.

“She tried to fucking kill herself Ben!” Tom snapped. 

Ben was silent.

“I don’t know what to do”, Tom said tiredly. 

“Just stay by her side. She’ll crawl back out just like every time she relapses”, Ben told him, “Do you need me to fly over there?”

“No. It’s fine, Ben”, Tom said. Tom hung up and made his way to Belle’s room. 

Jeremy was already there. He was sitting there reading while Belle was sleeping. 

“I just don’t know what to do”, Tom told him, “I never wanted this to happen”.

“No one does”, Jeremy said. 

Tom sat on Belle’s other side while they waited for her to wake up. Tom knew she was awake when she started whimpering. “It’s okay, Belle. We’re here”, he told her.

“Cold”, she rasped. 

The two men chuckled. 

Tom shrugged off his jacket and laid it across Belle. 

She buried her face and inhaled his calming scent. 

Tom kissed her on the head and left the room. He walked up to Luke and said, “I want you to release a statement”. 

“Tom, do you really think this is the best thing to do right now?” Luke asked him.

“She’s hurting Luke and they caused it”, Tom said, “And set up an interview with Josh”.

* * *

The next day, there was a somber note around Toronto and the film festival. 

Luke had released to the public that Belle was in hospital following a suicide attempt directly caused by the press conference the previous day. 

TIFF was now facing backlash from Tom’s fans, friends, and family. 

Tom now sat across from MTV’s Josh Horowitz. 

“Let me first start by saying that I’m so sorry”, he said. 

“Thank you. That means a lot”, Tom said. 

“Now, tell me why you wanted to give this interview”, Josh said.

“I just wanted to bring awareness to this issue, since it’s deeply affected my life. Nobody is talking about this and that makes me angry. So many young people, like Belle, are hurting and no one’s listening to them. Young people who try to kill themselves don’t really want to die. Most do it as a cry for help, because they don’t know how else to get any one’s attention”, Tom explained.

“Did you know when you met her?” Josh asked. 

“I had no idea. She kept it hidden so well”, Tom said, “I’ve started a foundation for this cause. I’ve tweeted the link to the website. You can find people who will listen to you and who understand what you’re going through. You can donate money or send letters to someone who’s hurting to remind them that someone out there still cares about them”. 

“I can guarantee that MTV will be behind you and Belle during this difficult time”, Josh said, “And once again, thank you for giving this interview”. 

“You’re welcome. I just hope someone who’s hurting out there will see this and realize that nothing is worth taking your own life for. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. I’d hate to see so many potential stars snuffed out”.

* * *

Belle was released the following afternoon and she was moved to tears when she saw everyone wearing blue ribbons. 

When they left the hospital, there was a group of fans waiting. 

“I’ll just go with Luke”, she told him. 

“They’re here for you”, he said.

“Me?” she asked him.

“Yes, they want to meet you”, Tom told her. He led her to the crowd, where she was met with cheers. 

Belle blushed. She signed a few things for them and took some pictures. 

* * *

When the two returned to the hotel, they were put up in a different room.

Tom helped Belle change the bandage on her arm. 

“Thank you for this”, she told him.

“I love you Belle”, he said, “I never want to experience that again”. 

“I can’t promise that”, she said sadly.

“I know”, he said, “But I’ll be there for you every step of the way”. 

She pulled on the sweater Tom wore the day of the High Rise press conference and crawled in bed.

Tom crawled into the bed and Belle curled up on his chest. He stroked her hair while he lay awake.

It had stunned him seeing Belle lying there motionless.

He wished she would have come to him. He pulled the blue ribbon out of her hair and tied it his wrist. He vowed that he would wear one at all times to raise awareness of this issue. 

This was just the beginning of Blue Ribbons for Belle.


	47. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Tom are invited over to Irons’ for dinner.

A week after returning to London, Belle and Tom were invited over to the Irons’ for dinner. 

Belle stood in her walk-in closet searching her clothes for something to wear. 

“Darling, Jeremy and his family are not going to care what you wear”, Tom told her, “He’s already seen you dressed up”. 

In the end, she decided on a baby blue top with a black lace overlay on the bodice, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of blue flats. 

Lastly, but certainly not least, she topped the outfit off with her signature blue ribbon in her hair. 

Tom helped her into her coat and grabbed a bottle of wine, before leaving the flat. 

They followed the GPS on Tom’s phone to Jeremy’s house.

Tom pulled the Jag into the driveway and they got out. 

They walked up to the front door. 

Jeremy’s wife, Sinéad, answered the door. “Hello, you must be Tom and Belle”, she said, “Please come in”. 

When they entered, a brunette young man walked up to them. 

“This is my son Max. He’ll take your coats”, Sinéad said. 

Max walked up to Belle first while Tom took off his own coat. 

Belle shrugged out of her coat. “Thank you”, she said softly and Max smiled at her. 

Max took Tom’s coat and carried them to the hall closet.

“Jeremy is waiting in the dining room for you two”, Sinéad said. 

Tom and Belle followed her into the dining room. 

Max held out her chair for her.

She wasn’t used to getting treated like this…like she was part of a family. 

Max helped his mother bring in the food and set it on the table. 

Tom could see the way Max was looking at Belle, but wasn’t threatened by it on a certain level. He knew Belle would never betray him and Max was doing what any other gentleman would do for a woman. Tom admired Jeremy and Sinéad’s parenting skills and he hoped that his and Belle’s children would turn out the same way. 

“Belle, what do you do?” Sinéad asked her. 

“Um…a little of everything. I sing, I dance, I act, I model occasionally”, Belle told her, “Just whatever interests me”. 

“And what do your parents think about that?” Max asked. 

Belle went quiet and pushed the food around on her plate with her fork.

“I’m sorry”, Max said.

“It’s fine”, Belle said, giving him a small smile, “They’re not exactly supportive”. 

“But your brother’s an actor, isn’t he?” Sinéad asked, “I’ve seen some of his work. Very talented”. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him that”, Belle said, “Would you excuse me? Where’s the bathroom?”

“Just up the stairs”, Jeremy said. 

Belle practically shot out of her seat and Tom wondered whether he should go after her, but he had learned that he should let her calm down and come back on her own. 

After a few minutes, Max stood up. “I’m going to check on her”, he said. He went upstairs, but Belle wasn’t in the bathroom. He searched all the rooms and found her in his father’s study. “Belle?” he asked. 

She gasped and turned. “I’m sorry”, she said. 

“It’s okay. When I felt sad, I would curl up in my father’s chair”, he told her, “I didn’t mean to upset you”.

“My family is a sensitive subject”, Belle said.

“How come I haven’t seen you in anything?” Max asked her. 

“I don’t do anything mainstream. Just little Indie films here and there. I’m on the West End once or twice a year, but that’s about it”, she explained, “I saw you in ‘The White Queen’. I loved it”.

“Thank you”, Max said, “Has anyone told you that you look like you walked out of a fairytale?” 

Belle burst into giggles. “Tom’s sister, Emma, asked Tom if he found me in a storybook”, Belle told him.

“So who would you be?” Max asked her. 

“A cross between Belle, Alice, and Cinderella”, she said, “You however…I’m feeling Prince Phillip”. 

“Maybe one day I’ll find my Sleeping Beauty”, he said.

“It’s possible. My Prince Charming is downstairs in your dining room”, she said. 

“We should probably go back down before they send a search party”, Max suggested. 

Belle laughed. “Thank you Max”, she said, “I needed that”.

“Hey, I understand having famous parents. Sometimes it can feel like there’s a shadow hanging over you”, he said. 

They went back downstairs and Belle took her seat next to Tom.

“Everything okay? Do you need something?” he asked her, referring to her anxiety pills.

“Everything’s perfect”, she said pecking him on the lips.

* * *

Later on that night, Belle and Jeremy sat in the garden, enjoying the nice autumn night. 

He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his coat. “Do you mind if I…?” he asked. 

“No, go ahead. Ben smokes too”, Belle told him. 

Jeremy lit the cigarette and took a drag of it.

“So, my dear, tell me your life story”, he said, blowing out the smoke. 

“ _Shall we begin like David Copperfield? ‘I am born…I grew up_ ”, Belle said. 

“There is no end to your movie knowledge is there?” Jeremy asked, chuckling. 

“Well, I was born November 22, 1986. Nearly ten years after Ben. My father said as soon as I was born, that I was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen, so he named me Belle”, she told him. 

“Your father named you? Not your mother?” Jeremy asked.

Belle was silent for a moment running her thumb over the still healing scar on her wrist. “My mother…she never wanted me in the first place. Her idea of a perfect family was her, my father, and Ben. She went into a postpartum depression and refused to touch me for three months. After that, my father and Ben mostly took care of me. Life was good until Ben went to boarding school. My parents pretty much ignored me after that”, Belle told him, “I got into alcohol abuse to cope. Which is why I can only have a drink every couple months. Any more than that and I completely go off the deep end”.

“I’m the same way. I have no tolerance for alcohol”, Jeremy told her, “I get sick every time”. 

“Ben stuck me in therapy and a part of it was I had to find a hobby to keep my mind off the bad things in life. Naturally, I fell into dancing”, she said, “After that, I kinda just focused on myself until I met Tom”. 

“Well it seems like you’ve had a rough go at life”, Jeremy said, “But you’ve made it to the other side. I know a lot of people who have gone through what you have, that have turned out horribly”. 

Belle smiled and said, “I think Ben had something to do with that. Without him, I’d either be dead or in jail”. 

They were silent for a few minutes, just listening to the crickets.

“Why did you comfort me that night in Toronto?” Belle asked him. 

“I’ve been around a long time, my dear. I know a troubled soul when I see one”, he told her, “I see you as the daughter I never had and my son Max seems to have taken a shine to you. He knows and respects that you are with Tom, but I can tell he holds some affection for you”. 

Max was around her age and his star hadn’t really taken off yet, whereas Ben and Tom’s were soaring off towards space and he could relate to her. Max could be there for her when Ben wasn’t. 

“You’re part of this family now. You and Tom both”, Jeremy told her. 

“Thank you Jeremy. For everything”, she said hugging the older man. 

It was the beginning of a beautiful new relationship. 

Belle finally felt like she had a real family.


	48. Save or Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Belle play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tom's "Save or Kill" video during TIFF 2015

Tom had just played his first game of ‘Save or Kill’ when he got an idea. “Could we bring Belle in?” Tom asked the interviewer. 

“Sure”, he said. 

Tom turned his head and called Belle’s name. 

She turned towards him. 

“Come here darling”, he said. 

Belle hesitantly got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

“ _Shall we play a game?_ ” he asked her. 

She giggled and sat down next to him. 

“This game is called save or kill. He’s going to give you two things and you have to say what you would save”, Tom explained.

“Okay”, she said.

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” 

“Star Trek”, Belle answered. 

“Really?” Tom asked her. 

“What? Ben was in it”, she said, “I’ve got to save my brother”.

“The Wire or Mad Men?”

“Mad Men”. 

“Game of Thrones or Breaking Bad?” 

“Game of Thrones”. 

“Zelda or Mario?” 

“Mario”. 

“Han Solo or Indiana Jones?”

“Indiana Jones, mostly because I’d love to see Tom play that part”, Belle told him. 

“The Beatles or Rolling Stones?”

“The Beatles”, Belle said, “I loved ‘Nowhere Boy’”.

“Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?” 

“Lord of the Rings!”

“Iron Man or Captain America?” 

Belle froze. “That’s not fair!” she said. 

Tom chuckled. “You have to choose one darling”, Tom told her. 

“Fine. I’m so sorry Robert, but I have to go with Captain America”, Belle said, “Robert’s going to kill me later”. 

“NSYNC or Backstreet Boys?”

“That’s a tough one”, Belle said, “But I’ll have to go with NSYNC. I had a serious thing for Justin Timberlake growing up”. 

“Twilight or Fifty Shades of Grey?” 

“Can I pass?” Belle asked, her cheeks bright red.

Tom smirked at his secretly kinky girl.

“Alfred or Yoda?” 

“Alfred, but only because I love Michael Caine so much”, Belle said. 

“Scorsese or Spielberg?” 

“Spielberg, because he directed War Horse”, Belle answered.

“DC or Marvel?” 

“Marvel”. 

“Back to the Future or Ghostbusters?” 

“Back to the Future”. 

“Sopranos or Walking Dead?” 

“Sopranos”.

“Michael Jackson or Prince?” 

“Prince”.

“Batman or Superman?” 

“Green Arrow”, Belle said, causing both Tom and the interviewer to laugh, “I don’t like either of them”. 

“Okay, now this last one is a special one for you Belle”, the interviewer said, “Loki or Prince Hal/Henry V?” 

Belle’s eyes went wide. “Do I have to answer?” she asked. 

“Yes darling”, Tom said. 

Belle sighed and said, “I’d have to save Loki. I’m so sorry Hal”.

“Thank you guys for playing”, the interviewer said. 

Belle pouted as he got up. “But I want to keep playing”, Belle whined. 

Tom leaned in towards her ear. “I can think of something we can play”, Tom whispered. 

Belle bit her bottom lip to hold in a gasp. 

Tom’s hand settled on the top of her thigh.

“Stop!” Belle hissed, “There’s an audience”. 

Tom looked up and saw Luke glaring at them. “Later, my darling girl”, Tom said kissing her cheek. Tom stood up and pulled Belle up with him. He placed a kiss on her lips and said, “Try to stay out of trouble”. 

Belle smacked him in the chest and said, “That goes for you too”.

“Going to be hard with Mother Hen here”, Tom said smirking at Luke.

“Haha. Hilarious Tom”, Luke said. 

Tom winked at Belle, before Luke pulled him away.


	49. Bittersweet Fashion Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie (Luke’s model girlfriend) invites her to London fashion week, but Belle finds it hard without Tom by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie is an OC from my Luke Evans one-shot collection called "Change My Mind".

Belle couldn’t believe that she was at the Burberry fashion show at London Fashion Week. 

Evie had called and asked if she wanted to go. 

Belle had jumped at the chance, since Tom was in San Sebastian to promote his films. For the day, Belle had chosen a simple white tea length dress with a pair of leggings, brown riding boots, and a jean jacket.

“I’m so glad you made it!” Evie said, embracing the small blonde. Evie looked amazing as always with her skinny jeans, leather jacket, and stiletto heels.

“It’s good to see you too”, Belle told her, “Where’s Luke?” 

“Filming that new live action Beauty and the Beast or in San Sebastian. I don’t know. I can’t keep up with him”, Evie said. 

Belle giggled. “Well playing the bad guy should come naturally to him after F&F 6 and High Rise”, she said. 

“Where’s your man?” Evie asked.

“He’s in San Sebastian. We figured after what happened at TIFF that I needed to take a break from the spotlight”, Belle said. 

As Evie and Belle were wandering around, they ran into Ben and Sophie.

Belle wanted to enjoy herself, but found it hard when she was around her brother and his wife. 

They looked like they were the air each other needed to breathe. 

She knew better than to ask where her nephew was. 

Their mother and father were taking care of him no doubt. 

Ben could tell something was bothering Belle by the way she stared quietly at her glass of champagne. “Darling, would you excuse us?” Ben asked.

“Of course. Go right ahead”, Sophie said. 

Ben kissed her cheek and led his sister away to a secluded section. “Tell me what’s wrong”, he told her.

“Nothing Ben”, Belle sighed. 

“Belle, I can tell when you’re lying”, Ben said. 

“You and Sophie just look so happy”, Belle said. Her voice held a sad tone. 

“Things seem like they’re going well with Tom”, Ben said. 

“Things haven’t been the same since TIFF”, Belle said, tracing the scar with her fingertip. 

Ben took his sister’s hand in his own and ran his thumb over the back, a gesture that used to bring her comfort. 

Evie came over to them. “The show is about to start. You can sit with me”, she said. 

Belle pulled away from her brother and followed Evie over to their seats.

* * *

After the show, Ben and Belle stood for some pictures. 

The press hounded her with questions. 

Belle was becoming uncomfortable, so Sophie led the younger woman away and let Ben handle it.

“Belle is feeling better, but we’d appreciate it if you would give her some space while our family goes through this difficult time”, Ben told them. When he managed to get away, he found Sophie trying to comfort Belle. 

Belle was crying while she clutched onto the older woman. 

Ben took Belle from his wife. 

“I need Tom!” she cried. 

“I know Belle. I know”, he said stroking her hair. 

“We should get her out of here”, Sophie said.

“I’ll take her home and you can swing by mum’s to get Chris”, Ben told her, “I’ll meet you at home”. 

“No Ben. You stay with her”, Sophie said, “She needs you right now. I’ll see you in the morning”. Sophie kissed Ben before leaving the siblings by themselves.

“Belle, where are your keys?” he asked her.

She pulled them out of her jacket and handed them to Ben.

* * *

When they arrived back at her apartment, Ben didn’t let Belle out of his sight. He helped her get ready for bed and called Tom. 

“Tom’s phone”, Luke’s voice said. 

“Luke, this is Ben”, Ben told him. 

“One second”, Luke said. 

Ben could hear Luke pull Tom away from his screaming fans.

“Ben? What’s happened? Is Belle okay? I knew I shouldn’t have left her”, Tom said. 

“Tom, calm down. Belle’s fine. I’m with her at her apartment”, Ben reassured him. Ben made his way into Belle’s room and said, “Belle, I’ve got Tom on the phone. Do you want to talk to him?” He saw her nod. He laid the phone down on the pillow and set it on speaker. 

“Belle, can you hear me darling?” Tom asked. 

“Tom…” Belle said.

“Oh Belle. I miss you so much”, he told her, “Did you have fun at the show?”

“Yeah. I wish you could’ve been there with me”, she said.

“I do too, my precious girl”, he said. 

“Can I see you?” she asked him. 

“Hold on a moment, darling”, he told her. 

Soon, Tom’s face popped up on the screen. Tom noticed how Belle’s eyes lit up. “You look beautiful”, Tom said. He smiled when Belle’s signature blush colored her cheeks. “I’ve got to go darling, but I will see you soon”, he told her.

“I love you”, Belle said.

“I love you too, Belle”, Tom said and hung up. He could tell how much Belle was hurting and it broke his heart that he couldn’t be there for her. He took a deep breath and put on a brave face as he stepped back out into the fray of flashing cameras and screaming fans. 

Back in London, Belle settled down in bed for the night. 

Tom had recorded a selection of love poems for her whenever she was missing him like this. 

She put in her ear buds and fell asleep to Tom’s voice.


	50. Surprise in San Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle organizes a surprise for Tom and ends up getting a surprise herself.

Belle woke up refreshed the next day and scrambled for her phone. She dialed Luke’s number.

“Belle, what’s wrong?” he asked her.

“How soon can you get me an outfit for the premiere and a plane ticket?” she asked. 

There was silence on Luke’s end. “Give me an hour”, he said. 

Belle hung up and ran around her room packing. She scribbled a note for Ben and left the apartment.

* * *

Later that night, Tom stood on the red carpet with his co-stars. He heard clapping and the flashbulbs started going off.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked. 

“I’ve no idea”, Tom said. 

He turned to investigate and froze. His heart stopped when he saw her. 

She looked amazing in her icy blue evening gown and diamonds glittered around her neck and wrists.

Tom was certain that his jaw dropped. He met her halfway and embraced her. “What are you doing here?” he asked her, “You’re supposed to be in London. Did you clear this with your therapist? Belle…” 

She placed her hand on his mouth. 

He noticed that her eyes were filled with tears. He took her hand in his and said, “Darling, what’s wrong?” 

She sniffled and wiped her under her eyes with her fingertips. “I called Luke”, she told him.

“Belle, that still doesn’t explain why you’re here”, he said.

“I’m here because I love you and…” she stopped. 

Tom cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. 

“Because I want to marry you, Tom”, she told him, “I know we haven’t discussed it, but seeing Ben and Sophie…” 

Tom smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, completely aware that the world was watching him, but he didn’t care. 

The paparazzi went crazy. 

Tom pulled away from her as Luke (his publicist) walked up.

“I think you might need this”, Luke told him and placed a small box in Tom’s hand. 

He’d purchased the ring shortly after the TIFF incident, but was going wait until the right time after all the hype had died down. 

Was he really about to do this in front of the whole world and a thousand screaming fans? 

Tom took a deep breath and slowly dropped to one knee as he looked at Belle. 

“Belle, we met on a red carpet, so it only makes since to propose to you on one. I knew when Ben told me about you that you would be the girl I would marry, but just like Cinderella evaded her prince, you ran from me every chance you got until fate determined that it was time for us to meet. You keep me grounded and give me confidence. Love, these past two years wouldn’t have been possible without you and I want as many more as life will allow us. You once asked me why I loved you. While I still don’t have an answer for you, I can tell you that I want you scars and all. So, my darling Belle, will you marry me?” 

Belle nodded, unable to say a thing. 

Tom stood up and said, “Might as well give them a show”. He dipped Belle. 

They were in the same position when they had met for the first time. 

Belle giggled and kissed Tom as the flashbulbs went off. 

Everyone cheered and clapped as Tom pulled Belle back up. 

“I love you”, Tom told her.

“I love you too”, Belle said smiling. 

“Are you wearing converse?” he asked. 

“You know it babe”, she said.

“Good”, he said smirking. 

Belle yelped when Tom scooped her up in his arms, exposing the baby blue converse on her feet. Belle giggled as Tom carried her off.


	51. Home Sweet Home

When Belle entered Tom’s flat for the first time, it was following their first official date. 

True to his word, the wall of his living room was floor to ceiling bookshelves filled to the brim with books. 

Tom shrugged off his coat and scarf and left them in the hall closet. “Can I get you something?” Tom asked her. 

She shook her head.

“Make yourself at home while I make a cuppa”, he told her. Tom made his way into the small kitchenette attached to the living room.

Belle walked towards the bookshelves that lined the wall. Her fingertips ran across the spines. 

Classics like Charles Dickens and of course Shakespeare. 

Belle’s fingers stopped on one of her favorites: _The Hobbit_. She smiled sadly and made her way over to one of Tom’s armchairs.

It was brown and made out of suede leather. 

Belle turned her head and breathed in Tom’s scent. She grabbed the blanket that was thrown across the back of it and covered up with it. She opened the book and started reading, hearing her father’s voice in her head. 

When Tom returned to the living room, he stopped. 

Belle looked adorable curled up in his chair reading. 

He walked up behind her and placed the cup of hot chocolate in her face. 

Her eyes lit up and she set the book down. 

“ _The Hobbit_ , good choice”, he told her. 

Belle got up and followed Tom to the couch, where she sat down beside him. 

“I hope it’s not too hot”, Tom said. 

“It’s fine”, Belle told him taking a sip. She hummed in appreciation. “What is in this?” she asked him. 

“Steamed milk, hot chocolate powder and a pinch of cinnamon”, he told her, “So… _The Hobbit_. Why that book?” 

Belle set her mug in her lap and bowed her head.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”, Tom said. 

“No…it’s just. My father used to read it to me and Ben before we fell asleep at night. He used to do voices for each of the characters. That was before Ben went off to Harrow and I was stuck at home. It’s one of the only happy memories from when I was a child”, she told him.

“I’m sorry”, Tom said. 

Belle leaned in towards Tom’s chest.

He was wearing that black jumper that she’d seen in hundreds of photos. 

“I wish I never had to go home again”, she said softly. She wanted to stay with Tom forever in his cozy little flat cuddled up to him. 

Tom stroked her blonde hair trying to soothe her. “You can stay as long as you want to”, he told her. 

Tom and Belle spent the next few hours like that.

Her snuggled into his side while he stroked her hair and read _The Hobbit_ to her.

Belle had found her home. 

Next to Tom.


	52. Dance in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle was not leaving until this was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Dance in the Dark" by Lady Gaga.

“That’s all girls”, the instructor said. 

Everyone started to gather their things as Belle continued practicing.

“Hey Belle”, Ana said, “We’re all going out, if you want to come”. 

“No. I have to get this right. It has to be perfect”, she said. 

Ana shook her head and left. 

“Night Belle! Lock up when you’re done!” the owner said leaving the keys on the stereo. 

Two hours later, Belle was dripping with sweat, but she wasn’t going to stop until she got this right. She reset the music and went back to her starting point. She stumbled and groaned in frustration. 

It seemed that she was going to be here all night.

* * *

Ben returned to the apartment and Belle was nowhere in sight. “Belle!” he called. 

The apartment was completely silent. 

He went into the kitchen and checked Belle’s schedule. He sighed when he noticed that she had dance practice. He grabbed his keys and coat. He knew exactly where she was. 

Ben wasn’t surprised when the door to the dance studio was open. He walked down the darkened hallways to the dance room.

Sure enough, Belle was there dancing. She was leaning up against the ballet bar, panting. She had her head resting on her folded arms. 

“Belle”, Ben said. He shrugged off his coat and dropped it next to his stuff. He approached her and said, “Belle, you’ve been here for a total of 5 hours”.

“I can’t do it”, she said raising her head. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. “I can’t do it!” she yelled. 

Ben took her face in his hands and said, “Stop thinking. Get out of your head. Let the music move you. Your body will know what to do”. He walked over to the stereo while Belle took her place and closed her eyes. He hit play and Belle started to dance. 

She took his breath away when she danced. When the song ended, Belle opened her eyes, realizing she hadn’t stumbled or messed up once. “I did it!” she exclaimed. She ran over to Ben and hugged him. 

He lightly pushed her away and said, “You need a shower and food”. 

Belle giggled and made her way to the showers. When she was done, she got dressed and met Ben outside. She locked the door of the dance studio and pocketed the keys.

Ben threw his arm around her shoulder and led her to the car.


	53. Belle of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and her daughter Jessamine having a mommy/daughter shopping day.

Belle rolled out of bed and slowly made her way to her daughter’s room, only to find it empty. She frowned and continued to the living room, where she saw Tom and Jessa sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiled at the scene and glanced at the TV to see what they were watching. She rolled her eyes when she noticed it was Doctor Who.

That child loved the Tenth Doctor, even though her godfather played the Eleventh one. 

Belle walked up behind Tom and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Tom leaned his head back and smiled. “Morning”, he said. 

“Morning”, Belle said dropping a kiss on his lips.

“Mumma!” Jessa said. 

Belle picked her up and said, “Good morning my darling girl. How would you like to go shopping with mummy today?” 

Jessa nodded excitedly.

“Go get ready”, Belle told her. 

Belle set her down and Jessa ran to her room. Belle took this opportunity to sit next to Tom on the couch. “What are you doing today?” Belle asked him.

“I have to meet with Luke to go over some contracts for some new projects, then I was going to meet up with Ben, but after that I’m free”, he told her. 

Jessa ran back into the living room, completely dressed. “Mumma, will you do my hair?” Jessa asked. 

“How do you want it?” Belle asked her.

“Like Princess Leia”, Jessa said.

“You showed her Star Wars?” Belle asked. 

Tom simply smirked. 

Belle parted Jessa’s hair and pulled the two sections up into two buns on the top of her head. When Belle was done, Jessa felt her head. 

“That’s not Princess Leia!” Jessa whined.

“Princess Leia’s hair is a wig. That’s why it stays the way it is. Your hair is much cuter”, Tom told his daughter. 

Jessa jumped up and grabbed her mother’s hand. “Allonsy, mumma, allonsy!” she said tugging. 

Tom laughed and said, “Oh yeah. She’s totally your daughter”.

* * *

While shopping, the paparazzi left Belle and Jessa alone for the most part. 

Most people respected their privacy, but only because she was out with her daughter.

The two bought some clothes and Jessa got some new toys. 

Belle was placing the bags in the trunk of the Jag when she heard Jessa squeal. She slammed the trunk and saw Jessa running towards her father.

“Hello there my little princess”, Tom said kissing her temple.

“Uncle Ben!” Jessa yelled. 

“How’s my favorite niece?” he asked her. 

Belle walked up to the two and said, “She’s your only niece. Where’s Chris?” 

“Sophie is taking care of him today so Tom and I could catch up”, Ben told her.

“If you want, you can come back to the flat for some lunch”, Belle said taking her daughter from Tom.

“I’d love that”, Ben told her. 

The four headed to the Jag to head back home.


	54. IKEA Is Swedish for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom attempts to build Jessa’s crib.

Tom and Ben stood in the crib section of the store. 

“Why don’t you just buy one pre-assembled?” Ben asked Tom. 

“Because I want to prove to Belle and myself that I can do it”, Tom said.

“No offense Tom, but you’re not exactly known for building things”, Ben said. 

“If you’re just going to stand there and insult me, then you can bugger off”, Tom snapped at him.

“I’m not trying to insult you, mate. I’m just saying that it would be easier if you just bought one already put together”, Ben told him. 

Tom, not listening to Ben, bought one that he was going put together himself.

* * *

Belle returned home to a series of loud crashes and cursing.

“SHIT!” 

Belle giggled softly. She made her way into the kitchen where she found Ben drinking a cup of tea. “What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” she asked him. 

“Your idiot of a husband is trying to assemble Jessa’s crib”, Ben said.

“What?” she asked. She was stunned that Tom would try to assemble it himself. She thought it was sweet in a way. 

There was a loud bang followed by a word that Belle didn’t care to repeat.

“Oh well. It’s the thought that counts”, Belle said pouring herself a cup of tea. 

The two siblings listened for the next hour as Tom tried and failed to put the crib together.

It stopped and the two went to go investigate. 

Tom was sitting in the middle of crib parts, tools, and screws. “I should’ve listened to you, Ben”, he mumbled.

“I’m sorry. Can you say that again? I didn’t quite hear that”, Ben said. 

“I said I should have listened to you, Ben!” Tom yelled, his head snapping up. His eyes went wide when he saw Belle standing there.

Belle just smiled and shook her head. She sat down on the ground and opened the instructions. She read out the instructions while Tom and Ben listened to her. She handed them parts, tools, and screws when they needed them.

After about 30 minutes, the crib was built.

“That is how you build a crib”, Belle said. 

Tom drew her into his side and kissed her head. “You never cease to amaze me, Belle”, Tom told her. 

“How do you boys feel about painting?” she asked them. 

Tom and Ben groaned as Belle just giggled.

“Oh quit your whining”, she said, “I’m making chocolate pudding for dessert”. 

“What color?” Tom asked. 

“Where are the paintbrushes?” Ben asked. 

Belle simply smiled.


	55. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle’s nephew Christopher gets her thinking about having kids. Tom is the same way.

Tom and Belle entered Ben and Sophie’s flat.

They had invited them over for dinner, but were having trouble getting Chris down for the night.

“He just won’t stop crying”, Ben said, “I feel like tearing my hair out!” 

Belle smiled and rubbed her brother’s back. 

Tom walked over to Sophie, who was holding Christopher, and took him out of her arms. 

The baby immediately stopped crying.

“Of course!” Ben exclaimed exasperated. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you a drink, bro”, Belle said. She led Ben into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine. 

“So how’ve you been?” Ben asked. 

“I had my last appointment with my therapist”, Belle told him.

“I’ll toast to that”, Ben said opening the bottle and pouring some into a wineglass. He handed the glass to Belle and then poured some for himself. 

The two clinked glasses and took a sip of their wine. 

“So how’s fatherhood?” Belle asked him. 

“Amazing”, he said, “I always regretted the fact that I didn’t have any children by 35”. 

“Are you sure that’s not mum and dad talking?” Belle asked.

“I’ve always wanted kids, you know that Belle”, Ben told her, “What about you? Don’t you want a family?” 

Belle hadn’t actually thought about children. She hadn’t had the best childhood growing up, so she wasn’t sure what it was like to have a mother. She wouldn’t know the first thing about raising a kid, but Ben and Sophie looked like they were doing just fine. 

Sophie entered the kitchen and said, “Your heart is going to melt when you see this”. 

Ben and Belle shared a look and set down their wineglasses on the counter. 

They followed Sophie to Christopher’s nursery. 

Belle’s heart stopped when she saw the scene before her.

Tom was sitting in a rocking chair with Christopher in his arms. He was gently rocking back and forth as he hummed a song and stroked the baby’s dark head of hair. 

The image was immediately replaced with Tom holding a baby with blonde curls and their father’s bright blue eyes.

Sophie and Ben watched as a small smile made its way onto Belle’s face. 

She entered the nursery and walked up to Tom. 

He looked up and smiled at Belle. 

Belle leaned down and took her sleeping nephew from Tom’s arms. 

Tom, Ben, and Sophie watched as Belle cradled Christopher in her arms. 

For someone who was so worried about having children, she was a natural. 

It almost brought tears to Tom’s eyes. 

He imagined her with a cute little baby bump, soon followed by a little girl with his blonde curls and her mother’s technicolor eyes. 

Belle walked over to the crib and gently placed Christopher in it. 

Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Wonder how long it’ll take for them to have their own”, Sophie murmured to Ben. 

“Probably not long”, Ben told his wife, “Once they get married, they’ll be having one every year”.


	56. Little Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a surprise for Tom and Ben.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had gathered at Tom and Belle’s new house that they had just purchased. 

Ben and Sophie were there, along with Tom’s mother Diana and his sister Emma. 

His sister Sarah couldn’t make it since she was pregnant again and unable to travel. 

Belle, Diana, Sophie, and Emma had been in the kitchen all day and most of the afternoon making dinner for that night. 

A simple blue box with a white ribbon sat on the kitchen counter waiting to be opened. 

It wasn’t a tradition for them to open presents on Christmas Eve but Belle wanted to give Tom his present that night.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Belle asked Diana.

“He’s going to love it, my dear”, she told her. 

* * *

Around 7, they announced that dinner was ready. 

The women brought the food out while Tom and Ben set the table. 

Tom started to pour Belle some wine, but she stopped him. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

“My stomach’s been upset a bit, so I think I’ll just stick with water”, Belle told him; “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry”. 

Tom frowned, but didn’t question her any further. He kissed her on the forehead and passed the bottle to Ben. 

“Who wants to say grace?” Diana asked. 

Emma was the one who volunteered.

Everyone bowed their heads as Emma started to pray. 

When she was done, everyone said, “Amen” and started to dig into the food. 

“So, Tom. Any new projects you can tell us about?” Emma asked Tom.

“Just Skull Island and Thor: Ragnarok. Although, I’m sure if I talk about that last one, the Marvel sniper would feel no regret in shooting me on Christmas Eve. Same goes for you Ben”, Tom said. 

“What about you Belle?” Diana asked, “Anything new coming up?”

“Something big, but I can’t really talk about it right now”, Belle told her.

* * *

Dinner was pleasant. 

Everyone took turns talking about what was going on in their lives and what they had planned for the next year. 

Belle got up to help Diana serve the pudding and grabbed Tom’s present. 

When Belle came to Tom, instead of placing the pudding on his plate, she placed the small blue box.

“What is this?” he asked. 

“Open it!” she said. 

He untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box.

In it sat two tiny white converse.

“Um Belle, I think they might be too small”, Tom said, obviously not getting the hint. 

“No, but I’m sure they’ll fit perfectly on our baby”, she said.

Tom’s eyes went wide. “You’re…?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant, Tom”, she told him. 

Tom jumped out of his chair and hugged her. “I love you. I love you so much!” he said kissing her. 

Ben was the next one to get up. He hugged his sister and said, “Congratulations Belle”. 

As everyone congratulated her, she couldn’t help but feel anxious about the coming months.


	57. Family Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle comes home to find Tom and their son Will watching “The Jungle Book”.

Belle returned from a particularly long day of dance rehearsal. 

This would be the first show she performed in since the birth of their son Will. 

Jessa was spending the night with Ben and Sophie and their son Christopher, so Tom and Belle would have little Will all to themselves. 

Belle entered the house, which was surprisingly quiet. She hung up her coat and started to search the house for her two favorite boys. She could hear sound coming from her and Tom’s room. She opened the door and found the two lying on the bed on their stomachs watching “The Jungle Book”. 

Even at 42, “The Jungle Book” still remained Tom’s most favorite movie. 

When Will had turned 2, Tom had introduced the film to him and Will was hooked. 

Belle stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just watching them.

They were laying the exact same way. 

Head propped up on their hands, legs parallel to the bed, blond curls a mess. 

Little Will was the spitting image of Tom as a toddler, whereas Jessa looked exactly like Belle. 

Belle finally entered the room and started to change out of her dance outfit when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. “I was wondering if you even noticed I was here”, she told Tom.

“How could I not notice my gorgeous wife and the mother of my children?” he said kissing her temple.

“Flattery will get you anywhere, Hiddleston”, Belle teased him, “So, is this what you did all day?” 

“Well, no. We started off with “Thor” and gradually made our way to “The Jungle Book””, he told her. 

“Starting this one early, huh?” she asked him. 

Jessa had been 5 the first time she watched “Thor”. 

Tom laughed as Belle shoved him off of her. Tom lay back down on the bed on his stomach and Will crawled onto his back. 

Belle rolled her eyes. She changed into a tank top and some sweat pants and lay on the bed on her back. She closed her eyes, intending to take a nap. She was woken up by a weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw blue eyes identical to her husband’s. 

“Mama”, Will said. 

Belle sat up and nuzzled his curly blonde head. “Hello my little one”, she said, “Why don’t you go play?” 

“Okay, mama”, he said and jumped off the bed. 

Tom waited until he heard Will’s door close before crawling up the bed to Belle. 

Belle shivered at the look in Tom’s eyes.

He looked like a hunter stalking his prey. Tom grabbed Belle’s ankle and gently pulled her down the bed to where he now rested over her. He wasted no time in connecting their lips and Belle whimpered at the heat of the kiss. “I want you so much”, Tom breathed. 

Belle had been so busy with her dance rehearsal and the kids that her and Tom hadn’t had sex in weeks. “When he goes to bed”, Belle told him. She gasped when Tom nibbled on her neck. 

“Mama, dada! Hungy!” Will yelled from the hallway. 

“You go take a cold shower. I’ll get started on dinner”, she told him. She kissed him one last time and rolled out from under him. 

Tom flopped down on the bed. He sighed and got up. He turned off the movie and made his way into the bathroom.


	58. Keep You With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is getting ready to leave to film Skull Island and Belle is having a hard time coping.

Belle watched as Tom packed his suitcase to leave to go film Skull Island. “I wish I could go with you”, she said sadly.

Tom zipped his suitcase and sighed. “Belle, you know why you can’t come. I’m no fun after filming all day”, he told her, “Besides, Ben and Sophie need you here to help take care of Christopher”.

“I know”, she said. Belle loved her nephew more than anything in the world and he was the only thing, besides Tom and dancing, that made her truly happy. 

Tom set the suitcase by the bedroom door and walked back over to the bed, where Belle sat. “Come here darling”, he said.

Belle crawled over to where he stood. She raised up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck. “I hate it when you leave”, she told him, her hand slipping into the curls at the base of his neck. 

“I know, sweetheart”, he said.

“What time is your flight in the morning?” she asked. 

“6. I thought I’d sleep in the guest bedroom so I don’t wake you up early tomorrow morning”, he told her. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive without you sleeping by my side for two months”, she said, sniffling. 

“Don’t cry, my darling Belle”, he said. Tom knew why she was emotional.

The past few months had been insane with her mental break at TIFF, followed by their engagement and planning the wedding. 

Her anxiety levels were probably off the charts and Tom was leaving Ben in charge of watching Belle while he was gone, because he knew that Belle hated being alone. 

A side effect of the house she grew up in. 

“I’ll miss you so much”, he reassured her, “I’ll be back before you know it. Maybe you could audition for another dance program. To keep your mind off it”. He leaned forward and kissed her. 

The kiss fulfilled its intended purpose: taking Belle’s mind off everything. 

The hand in Tom’s hair tightened and Tom groaned into Belle’s mouth. 

Belle’s hands pulled at the blue sweater Tom was wearing.

He broke the kiss for a second to pull it off and threw it to the ground. He pushed Belle back onto the bed and crawled on top of her, wasting no time in connecting their lips again. 

* * *

The next morning, Tom’s alarm went off on his phone. 

He rolled over and noticed Belle was gone. He shot up in bed and ran through the house looking for her. He stopped when he found her in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table. He sighed, because he had hoped that she wouldn’t be awake when he left. “Good morning, darling”, he said, “Have you been up long?”

“I couldn’t sleep last night…” she said, so soft that Tom almost didn’t hear her. 

“Do I need to call your therapist?” he asked. 

Normally Belle would have snapped at him, but was too tired to do so.

She shook her head. 

“Did you take your anxiety pills?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

“Do you want me to call Ben?” he asked her, “Or maybe Sophie?”

Belle said nothing. 

Tom sighed and walked over to Belle. “Please don’t shut down on me, Belle. I don’t like this situation any more than you do”, he told her, “I love you Belle. I wouldn’t leave you if I didn’t have to. Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll call Ben”. 

Belle got up and went back into the bedroom. She saw Tom’s sweater lying on the floor where he had left it the night before. She picked it up and slipped over her head. She lay down on the bed and clutched onto Tom’s pillow. She heard classical music fill the room and Tom lay down beside her. “Will you stay until I fall asleep?” she asked him. 

“Of course I will, darling”, he told her. 

Belle closed her eyes, lulled to sleep by the sound of the music and Tom’s scent. 

After that trip, Tom finally understood why Belle always stole his clothes.

It was her way of keeping a small piece of him with her.


	59. Astraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a fear of thunderstorms and Tom tries to help her keep her mind off of it.

Tom sighed.

The weatherman had predicted thunderstorms and now she was standing by the window watching the clouds roll in. 

Belle had astraphobia, the fear of thunderstorms.

It was a phobia she had lived with since childhood and it had developed when Ben left her to go boarding school.

Unfortunately, it was a fear she would eventually pass down to their daughter. 

“I’ve already taken them, if you’re wondering”, Belle told him. 

Tom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Standing here will only make it worse”, he told her, “C’mon, I’ll make you some hot chocolate, light a fire, and we can put on some Doctor Who. How does that sound?” 

Belle nodded and allowed Tom to lead her into the living room. She sat down on the couch and brought Doctor Who up on Netflix as Tom started a fire in the fireplace. Belle was so engrossed in watching Matt on screen that she didn’t even notice that Tom had left the living room. 

Tom made some hot chocolate and poured into Belle’s favorite mug. 

It was her 221B mug that Ben had given her for Christmas one year. 

He carried it into the living room and presented it to Belle by placing it in front of her face.

“Oh! Thank you, love”, she said taking it from him. 

Tom took his place next to Belle on the couch. 

She burrowed into his side as she sipped her hot chocolate, completely oblivious to the storm happening outside. 

* * *

After a few hours, Belle’s eyes started to droop and she started to yawn. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed”, Tom said.

“No!” Belle whined. 

Tom chuckled and stood up, causing Belle’s upper half to hit the couch. “Do you want me to carry you?” he asked her. 

Belle pouted and batted her eyes at him. 

Tom scooped her up in his arms and carried Belle upstairs to the bedroom as she giggled. 

He set her down next to the bed. 

“My Prince Charming”, she said. 

“My Queen”, he told her. 

Belle leaned up and kissed him. 

Tom cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her back. 

A loud clap a thunder was heard and Belle jumped back from Tom. 

“Shhh, shhh”, Tom cooed, “It’s alright”. 

“No, it’s not alright!” Belle shrieked. Belle turned away from Tom, ashamed that she’d just had a mini-panic attack.

“It’s okay, Belle”, Tom told her.

“No it’s not”, Belle breathed. 

Tom stepped towards her and brushed some hair off her shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck. “Let me help you forget”.

“Tom, stop”, Belle told him. 

He continued to kiss her neck, moving up to her earlobe, which he lightly bit down on.

Belle whimpered his name.

“Say it again”, he told her. 

“Tom”, she said.

“No”, he growled, “The one you just said”. 

Belle smirked and turned around his arms. “ _Thomas_ ”. Belle watched his pupils dilate to where the black swallowed the blue.

“Again”. 

“ _Thomas_ ”. 

“On the bed”, he told her. 

Belle fell back onto the bed, never breaking eye contact with Tom. 

He made sure the neighbors knew his name that night.


	60. Monthly Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes care of Belle when she gets her period.

When Tom entered the flat, he noticed it was silent. His mind quickly played scenarios in his head. 

Was Belle over at Ben and Sophie’s? Had she hurt herself again? 

His mind and heart were calmed when he saw Belle lying on the couch in a fetal position curled up with a fleece blanket. He walked over to her and ran his hand over her hair. 

She stirred and opened her eyes. 

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty”, he told her. 

Belle smiled tiredly at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Like there’s a thousand knives stabbing me in my pelvic area”, she told him. 

He frowned. “Did you try getting up and moving?” he asked. He had grown up in a house full of women. He was used to monthly symptoms. 

“But it hurts, Tom!” Belle whined.

“Why don’t you go take a hot bath and I’ll make us some dinner?” he suggested. Tom pulled her up off the couch and leaned down to kiss her. 

Belle let out a content sigh. “I love you”, Belle told him. 

“Bath”, he said pushing her towards the stairs.

* * *

When Belle came down the stairs dressed in the loosest clothes she owned, she could smell pasta. 

Tom had made her favorite. 

She walked over to where he stood and picked up a glass of wine that sat on the counter. She took a sip and hummed in appreciation.

“I made your favorite”, Tom told her. 

“I noticed”, Belle said. 

“Why don’t you go curl up on the couch and I’ll bring it to you?” he said.

“You’re too good to me”, Belle said, “I…” 

“Belle, don’t”, Tom said. 

Anyone who knew Belle, knew that alcohol usually brought up bad memories of her childhood, which was one of the reasons she didn’t drink. 

 “Go”, he told her. 

Belle made her way back into the living room and curled up on the couch sipping her wine. 

A few minutes later, Tom entered the living room carrying two bowls of spaghetti. He handed one to Belle and set his on the coffee table. Tom walked over the bookshelf where they kept their movie collection and pulled out Belle’s go-to monthly movie and put it in the DVD player.

The menu came up and Tom pressed play.

He took his spot next to Belle as the movie started. 

“ _Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold_ ”. 

Belle turned to Tom and said, “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met”.

“I love you too”, Tom said kissing her.


	61. Like We Never Loved At All (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Tom meet again 2 years after breaking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AU ONE-SHOT.

Tom stood on the red carpet posing for pictures when he saw her. He’d almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Tom was about to walk over to her when someone appeared at her side. He immediately recognized the son of his former High Rise co-star, Max Irons. Tom wasn’t surprised. 

The night they went to the Irons’ for dinner, he saw the way the young man looked at her. 

The two had hit it off that night and that was the beginning of the end.

Tom and Belle had broken up a few weeks later and they hadn’t talked since. 

That was 2 years ago. 

Max said something that caused Belle to giggle. 

Tom remembered when he was the one who used to make her laugh.

“Tom?” his wife Elizabeth asked, “Tom!” 

Tom snapped out of it and looked down at her.

Elizabeth glanced over and saw Belle. “Are you still pining after her? After all these years?” she snapped, “Move on Tom”. Elizabeth calmly made her way off the red carpet into where the gala was being held. 

Belle’s eyes finally met Tom’s and she gave him a small smile. 

Luke appeared at his side and said, “Come on, mate”. 

Tom knew the tabloids were going to have a heyday with this night. Tom made his way inside and found Elizabeth. “I’m sorry, Lizzie”, he said, “If I had known she’d be here…”

“You still would have come”, Elizabeth told him, “Just tell me the truth, Tom. Are you still in love with her?”

Tom’s silence gave her the answer she was looking for.

“Maybe you should stay at Ben’s tonight”, she told him, “As long as _she_ isn’t there”. Elizabeth once again walked away from him. 

* * *

Belle watched as Elizabeth and Tom fought. “I should go. I’m just making things worse”, Belle told Max. 

“Belle…” Max sighed. 

“It’s my fault they’re fighting. I should never have come. I’ll only…”

Max cut her off with a kiss. His kisses always had a way of making her forget everything, including her own name. Max pulled back and ran a hand through her hair. “You were babbling”, he told her, “Go talk to him. I’ll go find us something to drink”. He kissed her forehead and left Belle standing there. 

She gathered her courage and walked over to where Tom stood. “Tom?” she asked. 

He spun around. “Belle!” he said, “It’s…lovely to see you”.

“I’m sorry I caused an argument between you and Elizabeth”, Belle said, “I never meant to upset anyone”. 

Tom looked down and noticed a glittering diamond ring on her finger. “You’re engaged!” he said, shocked.

“I take it Ben didn’t tell you?” Belle asked. 

“He never mentioned it…” Tom told her, “But I’m glad you’re happy, Belle. That’s all I ever wanted for you”.

“I just…I think we jumped in too soon. With Max, we started out as friends. I want you to know that I truly did love you Tom”, Belle said, “But the longer time I spent with Max…I guess I fell in love with him and didn’t notice it”.

At that moment, Max walked up holding two champagne flutes. “Don’t give me that look, Cinderella. It’s ginger ale”, he told her. 

“Ginger ale?” Tom asked. 

Max, whose arm was around her waist, set his hand on her stomach.

“Oh my god! Are you really?” Tom asked her. 

Belle could only nod. 

“That’s amazing, Belle”, Tom said pulling her into a hug. Tom breathed in her scent one last time before letting her go, both physically and mentally. “If you guys ever need a babysitter…” Tom said. 

Belle laughed and said, “We’ll have you on speed dial”. 

Tom left the couple to go find his wife.

“So?” Elizabeth asked him.

“Come here”, he said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Elizabeth smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

It was true about what they say about not forgetting your first love, but Elizabeth was the love of his life and he hoped everyone found their soul mate one day.


	62. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a small breakdown when choosing cakes for her and Tom’s wedding.

Belle sat and watched as Tom devoured every piece of cake put in front of him. “I think the point of tasting cakes is to actually taste them”, she said. 

“I’m sorry, darling. They’re just so good!” Tom said licking his fingers. 

She bit her lip as she thought about where those fingers had been last night. 

Tom knew that look in Belle’s eyes. “Is my precious girl thinking naughty thoughts?” he teased her. 

Belle snapped out of her daydream and blushed. “Which cake do you like better?” she asked him.

“All of them”, he said. 

Belle rolled her eyes at her fiancé. “I knew I should have brought Ben or Max with me instead”, she muttered. 

“Darling, I’m sorry”, Tom repeated, “I like all of them, but I’ll go with whatever you like”. 

“But what if you don’t like it?!” Belle asked him, “I don’t want it if you don’t like it!” 

“Belle, it’s going to be alright. Everything is going to be perfect. I promise you”, Tom told her. Tom could tell she was close to her breaking point. 

Belle glanced down at the list of cakes, twirling the pen in her hand. As she looked at the names, her eyes trailed over to the scar on her wrist. 

Unconsciously, the fingers of her other hand traced over it.

“Belle, no”, Tom told her, “Stop thinking about it”. 

Tears of anger and sadness filled Belle’s eyes.

Tom reached out to set his hand on her arm, but Belle jerked back. 

“Don’t touch me, Tom!” she snapped. She got up and stormed off to the bathroom.

“Maybe we ought to take a break”, Tom told the wedding planner. 

She nodded as Tom got up. 

He made his way to the bathroom and found the door locked. Tom sat down on the floor with his back up against the door.

They’d done this a thousand times at home, but this was the first time Belle had broken down in public.

“Belle, I’m sorry”, Tom told her, “It doesn’t matter to me what kind of cake we have at our wedding. I only care about marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you”. Tom heard the lock click and stood up. 

Belle opened the door. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you”, she apologized, “I’m just a little stressed out”. 

“Darling, you’re allowed to be, but you don’t need to worry about everything. That’s why we hired Cynthia to help you”, Tom said.

“I just want everything to be perfect and it won’t be”, Belle told him. 

“Of course it’ll be perfect, love”, he said. 

“No it won’t. I sent an invitation to my parents and it was returned. Unopened”, she said, “My own father doesn’t want to walk me down to aisle”. 

Tom wrapped his arms around her and said, “I’m sorry, my precious girl”. 

Belle buried her face in Tom’s black jumper that she loved so much. 

“Everything will be perfect. I’ll make sure of it”, Tom promised, “I’m sure if you asked Jeremy to walk you down the aisle, he would”. 

Jeremy had been like a father to Belle since they had met in Toronto.

“I think I’d like that”, she told him. 

“Are you ready to go back?” Tom asked. 

Belle nodded and said, “Yes, but you actually have to help me pick the cake”. 

Tom chuckled and said, “Anything for you, Belle”.


	63. Heartbreaker (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Max for lunch and comes to a big decision about her and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN AU ONE-SHOT. This is not the end of Belle and Tom. This one-shot is meant to be a prequel of sorts to "Like We Never Loved At All".

Belle met Max at their usual café. 

Ben was in Nepal filming Doctor Strange and Tom was filming Skull Island in Australia, leaving Belle alone. 

She and Max had been hanging out every day to keep her mind off it. 

It’d been part of their routine ever since Belle and Tom had had to postpone their wedding.

Today, Belle was quiet. 

“Belle, what’s wrong?” Max asked her. 

“Nothing”, she said twisting her engagement ring around her finger. She used to feel butterflies in her stomach when she looked at it. 

Now… 

“Something’s wrong. I know you Belle”, Max said placing his hand on hers.

The butterflies were back. 

She jerked her hand back. 

“Belle?” Max asked her. 

“Please stop talking”, she told him. 

Tears filled her eyes as she bowed her head. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, Belle said. 

Everything with Tom was beginning to feel forced. 

Every kiss, every smile. 

She lied to him nearly every day. “I feel like I’m slipping down the rabbit hole again. He’s always gone and I never get to see him anymore”, Belle said, “I…” 

“I know”, Max cooed, wrapping his arms around her. 

Belle breathed in his calming scent. 

“Belle…” Max said, “I…” 

Belle pulled away and said, “Max, please don’t do this. Not now”. 

“I can’t help how I feel Belle”, he told her. 

She knew the moment he said it, it would become real. “I can’t deal with this right now”, she said. She scrambled for her stuff but stopped when Max kissed her. Belle froze, completely forgetting why she was leaving. All she could focus on was Max’s lips on hers. 

Max pulled away and Belle was left stunned. 

She felt like she had been drugged. Her eyes fluttered open and she finally took a breath. “Wow”, she breathed.

It never felt like that with Tom. 

Max chuckled as she blushed. 

Her eyes went wide when she realized what she had done. 

“Belle…” Max said trying to soothe her. “

Oh my god. What have I done?” she asked. 

“It’s my fault. I kissed you”, he told her. 

“Yeah, but I liked it!” she gasped, “I need to go”. 

“Belle…” Max said standing up and grabbing her arm. 

“Please Max. Let me go”, she said, “I’ll call you later”. 

“Okay”, he said and released her arm. 

* * *

Belle paced the flat trying to decide what to do.

Tom wouldn’t be back for a month and she couldn’t hold on to this for that long. 

She took a deep breath and dialed Tom’s number.

“Hello my darling girl”, he said. 

Just the sound of his voice caused her break down.

“Belle, darling what’s wrong?” Tom asked. 

“We need to talk”, Belle told him.

Tom felt like someone had injected ice into his veins. 

“What about?” he asked calmly. 

“I can’t do this anymore”, she said. 

“Do what, darling? Get married? We can wait if that’s what you want”, he said. 

“No. I mean us. I can’t do this anymore”, Belle told him. 

“But…” Tom said shocked, “We’ve been here before…” 

“I know, but I had lunch with Max today and…” Belle trailed off. She knew she didn’t need to continue.

“I see”, Tom said clenching his jaw. 

“I’m so sorry”, she told him, “I didn’t mean to fall in love with him”. 

Tom nearly dropped the phone as his heart broke. 

Belle had started to pull away from him, but he figured it was because of the stress of the wedding. 

“I…I want you to be happy, Belle”, Tom told her, “Will…will this make you happy?” 

“I just…I feel like I’m only marrying you because I feel like I have to”, Belle said. 

“I never want you to feel like I’m making you doing something you don’t want to”, Tom said.

“I just think…that maybe I was in love with the idea of being in love. To have someone love me”, Belle said.

Tom gave a watery chuckle and said, “I see you’ve learned something from your therapy sessions”. 

“I’m nowhere where I want to be though”, she said. 

“Someone once said that if you truly love something, you have to be willing to let it go. I love you Belle, but if you don’t want this…” Tom told her. 

“I’m so sorry, Tom”, Belle cried.

“I’ll always love you Belle”, he said, “I’ll have Luke release a statement once you and…Max go public”. 

“Thank you, Tom”, Belle breathed. 

“Goodbye Belle”, Tom said.

“Goodbye Tom”, Belle said and hung up. She collapsed into tears.

Tom’s heart felt like someone had reached inside his chest and tore his heart out. 

* * *

An hour later, Belle picked herself up off the floor. She made her way into the bedroom and grabbed a suitcase. She set a quick text to Max and started packing. 

Not all the stuff would fit in her suitcase, so she decided to just leave the rest. 

She had packed all the important stuff. She heard a knock at the door. 

That would be Max. 

She took off her engagement ring and set it on Tom’s bedside table, along with every piece of jewelry he had given her. Belle took one last look around the apartment before shutting off all the lights and making her way to the front door. She knew the moment she walked through it, a new part of her life was beginning and another was ending.


	64. Rain Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle cancels her date with Tom, but he shows up anyway with a surprise.

Belle sighed as she looked out the window. She was supposed to go on a date with Tom today and it was pouring. She pulled her phone out and texted Tom. 

_Rain check? ~ BC_

_It’s just a bit of rain, darling. ~ TH  
_

_It’s more than a drizzle though. It’s pouring. ~ BC_

Belle changed out of her dress into a pair of sweats and settled in for a night at home. She was pouring herself tea when her doorbell rang. She set her mug down and made her way to the front door. She opened it find Tom standing on her doorstep. “Is that…is that a TARDIS umbrella?” she asked him. 

He closed it and stepped inside. “For you, my darling Whovian”, Tom said handing it to Belle.

“How did you acquire said umbrella?” she asked him. 

“Mark owed me a favor from when we did Coriolanus together”, Tom told her, “Now get dressed, _Rose_ ”. 

She glared at him and went back into her bedroom. She changed into an outfit that closely resembled something Rose Tyler would wear. She stepped out into the living room and said, “Ready, Doctor?” She picked up her umbrella.

“Allonsy”, Tom said holding his hand out to her. 

Belle placed her hand in his and they left her apartment. 

As Belle was walking down the steps, Tom pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her umbrella. 

_@twhiddleston Look at who I ran into? Wonder if she’ll want some chips? Allonsy!_

Tom and Belle walked around London, since their date was supposed to be in the park that day. 

No one bothered them for once.

Tom stopped to look at something in one of the shop windows, while Belle went on ahead. When he looked up, his heart stopped. 

Belle was standing there looking down at the ground while the rain fell down around her. 

He quickly snapped a photo on his phone and sent it to Luke. 

_Goddamn. She looks gorgeous. ~ LW_

Belle glanced over at Tom and smiled. 

Within an hour, the picture of Belle was circling the Internet like wildfire.

It had been retweeted by the creators of Doctor Who, plus Matt, David, and Billie and several magazines. 

_@EWeekly Looks like there could be competition for all you hopeful companions.  
_

_@People Looks like @twhiddleston’s girlfriend @BelleoftheBall could be the next DW companion.  
_

_@David_Tennant: @billiepiper Does Rose have a younger sister?_

_@MattSmith: @BelleoftheBall Want to be Eleven’s Rose?  
_

_@Steven_moffat: @BelleoftheBall We would love to have you on the show someday, love._

Belle was shocked at the response one picture had elicited. She grabbed Tom and kissed him and snapped a picture. 

_@BelleoftheBall Thanks guys, but @twhiddleston is the only Doctor for me._


	65. Move Aside, Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a surprise on Christmas morning for Belle.

On Christmas morning, Belle woke up curled into Tom’s side. She’d been overjoyed when Tom had told her he was going to be home for Christmas. She felt him stir and move closer to her. 

“Merry Christmas, love”, Tom murmured. 

Belle hummed and said, “Do we have to get out of bed today?” 

“I guess you don’t want your surprise then…” Tom said. 

Belle shot up. “Surprise, where?” she asked him. 

“No, you want to stay in bed all day, so that’s what we’re going to do. Sleepy girls don’t get surprises on Christmas”, Tom teased her. 

“Tell me about my surprise, Hiddleston!” Belle insisted. 

Tom chuckled and said, “I think I’ll let Nicholas tell you about your surprise”. 

Belle gave Tom a confused look before he handed her his phone. She clicked on the video. 

Nicholas Hoult sat in the driver seat of a car. “Good morning, Miss Cumberbatch and merry Christmas. Mr. Hiddleston has arranged for a special transport of a brand new 2014 Jaguar. Every villain deserves to drive around in style. The car is already completely paid for. From everyone here at HQ, have a happy new year”.

The video stopped and Belle’s jaw dropped. 

She turned to Tom who was smirking. 

“Would you like to go see your gift?” he asked her. 

Belle shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. 

“Easy there”, Tom said grabbing her around the waist. “It’s snowing outside. Best to get dressed first”, Tom told her. 

Belle quickly got dressed and ran outside.

A sparkling new dark grey Jaguar sat in the driveway.

She trailed her fingers over the hood. “But what about Bumblebee?” Belle asked Tom. 

“Bumblebee is staying here. Ben gave him to you, so I would never ask you to get rid of him. I just thought you could use this one when you’re on your way to auditions and running errands around London. Bumblebee sort of attracts attention, which I know you hate, so I thought you could drive this one when you want to blend in”, Tom explained.

Belle’s eyes filled with tears at how considerate he was of her. “You are truly the most amazing man I’ve ever met”, Belle told him. She pulled him down for a kiss, not caring that they were in complete view of the neighborhood.

Later, Belle took a selfie with the new car and tweeted _@BelleoftheBall Maybe Jaguars are a girl’s best friend instead?_

* * *

_Sources report that Tom Hiddleston (Thor, The Avengers) bought his girlfriend Belle Cumberbatch, sister of his best mate Benedict Cumberbatch, a brand new Jaguar. The two were caught in a lip lock by one of her neighbors. Cumberbatch also tweeted a picture of herself with the new ride. What could this mean for London’s it-couple? Is an engagement on the horizon? Stay tuned for more details._


	66. Look With Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tom and Belle's first official date.

Belle bustled around her flat getting ready. 

Tonight was her first official date with Tom and she was nervous.

The doorbell suddenly rang. 

She ran to the front door, slipping on her favorite pair of converse in the process. She checked her appearance in the mirror, before opening the door. Her mouth watered when she saw what he was wearing. 

The white shirt of sex, paired with a black waistcoat and thin black tie. 

He had a black coat slung over his arm. 

She suddenly felt very under dressed.

“Hello, love”, he said. 

“Pl…please come in”, Belle stuttered. 

Tom chuckled as she blushed. 

Belle covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. 

“Don’t”, Tom said, taking her hands in his, “Don’t hide it. I think it’s cute”. 

This caused her to blush even more. 

“So, what are we doing?” Belle asked him. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets to “Love Never Dies”. 

Belle gasped. 

“Ben mentioned you were a theater freak and that you loved Phantom”, Tom explained, “I hope you haven’t seen it yet”.

“I haven’t”, she said smiling at him, “Am I too dressed down?” She was wearing a tea length baby blue dress with her signature blue converse, a white bolero, and a baby blue ribbon holding her hair back. 

Tom smoothed a hand down his chest. 

Belle’s eyes followed the movement. 

“I…wanted to impress you”, he confessed, “Most people don’t dress up for the theater anymore. Now come on. Your carriage awaits, Cinderella”. 

Belle grabbed her purse and locked her door. She turned and saw the Jaguar sitting there. 

Tom led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. 

“Thank you”, Belle said softly. 

Tom gave her a small smile. 

Perhaps chivalry wasn’t dead after all.

* * *

Tom spared no expense for their date. He had paid for private box seats, so Belle could see everything. 

The theater they were in looked almost exactly like the one from the “Phantom of the Opera” movie. 

Belle was over the moon before the musical even started. 

When the musical got to the song “Look with Your Heart” Belle looked at Tom. She knew deep down that she was falling in love with him. Belle reached out and wrapped her hand around Tom’s. 

Tom’s head turned to Belle, but she was focused on what was happening on the stage. Tom smiled and laced his fingers Belle’s.

* * *

“What did you think?” Tom asked Belle as they exited the theater.

“I thought it was amazing”, she told him; “Andrew Lloyd Webber has out done himself again”.

A cold wind blew, causing Belle to shiver and rub her arms. 

“Oh, here”, Tom said taking off his coat.

“No, I’m fine. Really”, Belle said.

“I can’t have you getting sick. Ben will kill me”, he said wrapping the coat around her, “Besides, I rarely get cold. I tend to run hotter than most people”. 

The large coat made her look even smaller.

Tom thought it was adorable. “Do you want to come back to my flat?” Tom asked, “For a nightcap?”

Belle opened her mouth to say no, but stopped when she thought back to the musical. “Sure”, she said smiling at him. 

Tom put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. 

Belle felt Tom kiss her temple and she smiled.

Was this what love felt like?

Belle wasn’t sure, but she was eager to find out.

Because it felt amazing.


	67. Missing Puzzle Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes to pick out her wedding dress, but it’s not as happy as she expected it to be.

Today was the day that Belle was going shopping for her wedding gown. 

She had invited Elizabeth (her maid of honor), Max (standing in for Ben, since he was unable to make it), Tom’s sister Emma, and Tom’s mother Diana to go with her. 

The small group got a few looks as they entered the shop. 

Tom had offered to rent out the whole bridal boutique, but Belle just wanted to go shopping like a normal person. 

A shopping assistant walked up and said, “You must be Belle”. 

Belle blushed and nodded. 

“Come this way”, the assistant said, ushering them away from the stares of the other customers. She led them into the dressing area. “I must say I’m surprised that your group is so small. Usually the mother and father of the bride come”, the assistant said. 

Upon seeing the look on Belle’s face, she quickly apologized.

“It’s fine”, Belle told her. 

“So what style were you looking for?” the assistant asked. 

“Definitely a princess style”, Belle told her, “Like Cinderella”.

“Are you opposed to lots of embellishments?” she asked. 

“The more sparkly, the better”, Belle said, causing the assistant to laugh.

“Is there anything you’re opposed to?” the assistant asked. 

“Nothing too revealing”, Max said looking up from his phone. Belle turned to glare at him.

“Don’t shoot the messenger”, he said, “I was given a list by Ben”. 

“I’m sure we can find a gown to fit everyone’s needs”, the assistant said, “Wait here”. The assistant left the area and Belle made her way into the dressing room. 

After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

“Belle? Can I come in?” Max asked her. 

“Yeah”, she said softly. 

He opened the door and slipped inside. “Are you okay? We can go somewhere else”, he said. 

“Max, it’s fine. She didn’t know”, she told him. 

“I just want everything to be perfect for you. You deserve it”, he said wrapping his arms around her. 

She smiled and said, “I love you, Max”.

“I love you too, Belle”, he said kissing her head. 

There was another knock on the door. 

“Just a minute!” Belle called.

“You’ll look beautiful in anything you put on”, Max told her. 

She playfully rolled her eyes at him and said, “Get out”. 

He left the room and the assistant entered.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Everything’s great”, Belle assured her. 

* * *

In the end, it only took Belle three tries to find the perfect dress. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She could picture herself walking down the aisle towards Tom in it. She exited the dressing room and stepped up onto the pedestal. 

“Wow”, Max said. 

“You look gorgeous, dear”, Diana said. 

Belle smiled, but then her eyes zeroed in on the scar on her wrist. 

Elizabeth could sense her discomfort as she turned her wrist away from the mirror. Elizabeth got up and looked around the shop. She grabbed a thick bracelet studded with diamonds and walked back over to the group. She grabbed Belle’s arm and put the bracelet on her wrist. 

Belle smiled down at Elizabeth.

“Are we ready for the veil?” the assistant asked. 

Max, the only one who was tall enough to reach Belle, placed the veil on her head. “You look beautiful. Almost makes me wish I was marrying you”, Max joked. 

Belle smacked him on the arm. She turned to the assistant and said, “This is the dress”. 

* * *

When Tom returned home that night, the house was quiet. “Belle?” he called. He knew she was home, because her Jag was parked in the garage. He made his way into the bedroom, where he found her sitting on their bed wearing a veil. “Darling?” he asked her.

“Today was supposed to be happy”, she told him.

“Did you not have fun?” he asked, sitting down on the bed. He kept his distance from her, not sure if she was going to have a break down or not.

“I did, but…” she said. 

“It’s because no one from your family was there, wasn’t it?” Tom asked her.

“Not even Ben showed up!” she snapped.

“But Belle, you know why Ben couldn’t be there”, he told her. 

Belle sighed and said, “I know”. 

Tom moved closer to her and stroked her hair. “I know none of this is going how you dreamt it would”, he said.

“I couldn’t even enjoy wearing my dress, because all I could see was this hideous scar!” Belle cried.

“Have you thought of getting something to cover it?” Tom asked her.

“Elizabeth picked out a bracelet to hide it”, Belle told him.

“No. I meant, why don’t you get something tattooed there?” Tom asked. 

“A tattoo?” Belle asked. 

“Yeah, something positive to cover the negative”, Tom explained. 

A week later, the two got matching tattoos. 

Tom took a picture and tweeted it with the caption:

_@twhiddleston: @BelleoftheBall I carry your heart with me._


	68. The Night Manager (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching for his role of “The Night Manager”, Tom takes a job as an actual night manager and meets Belle.

Tom was working the front desk when a young blonde entered the hotel lobby. 

She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out a book. She was too far away for Tom to read the cover. 

He watched her for about an hour, before walking over to her. “Can I help you with anything miss?” he asked her. 

She looked up at him and closed her book. 

Tom finally got a look at the cover. It was a collection of Shakespearean sonnets.

“I can’t sleep”, she told him in a soft voice, “Side effects of my antidepressants”. 

“Do you need me to fetch you some sleeping aids?” he asked her. 

She sighed and said, “They don’t work”.

“Is there anything I can get you at all?” he asked. 

“A cup of tea?” she asked. 

“Right away miss”, Tom said. When Tom returned, the young woman was still reading. “You like Shakespeare?” he asked her. 

She smiled and said, “I love him”. 

Tom glanced at the front desk, before sitting down in front of her.

“Are you allowed to do that?” Belle asked. 

“You looked lonely and might need some company”, he told her. “ _Where art thou Muse that thou forget’st so long/ To speak of that which gives thee all thy might? /Spend’st thou thy fury on some worthless song/Darkening thy power to lend base subjects light?/Return forgetful Muse, and straight redeem/In gentle numbers time so idly spent/Sing to the ear that doth thy lays esteem/And gives thy pen both skill and argument_ ”, Tom recited, “From Sonnet 100”. 

Belle blushed and said, “That was beautiful”. 

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Belle”, she told him. 

“Is that short for something?” he asked.

“No. It’s just Belle”, she answered.

“How long are you staying with us?” Tom asked her. 

“I’m just in town visiting”, she said, “I should be gone by tomorrow evening”. 

“Business or pleasure?” Tom asked. 

Belle bit the side of her lip before answering, “Business…for now”. 

“What do you do?” Tom asked.

“I’m a dancer”, she told him. 

Tom frowned and said, “I haven’t seen you in anything”. 

Belle blushed. “I haven’t gotten anything mainstream yet”, she explained. 

“Everyone’s got to start somewhere”, Tom said. He was surprised she hadn’t recognized him yet. “I’d better be getting back to work”, he told her, “But if you need anything else, please let me know”. 

Belle smiled and said, “I will”.

* * *

Tom watched her for the remainder of the night. The hotel was relatively slow, so Tom hardly ever left the front desk. 

She never moved from her spot in the chair. 

Tom was certain she had read through her book several times, but she never put it down. He wondered if she was researching for a role coming up.

At 7 am, the day manager walked up to him. 

“You’re good to go if you want to, Tom”, he told him. 

“Thank you again, Anthony. It’s been very enlightening”, Tom said. 

“Happy to help”, Anthony said. 

Tom went into the back room and changed back into his normal clothes. When he came back out, Belle was asleep in one of the chairs. Tom grabbed a blanket and placed it over her. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it in her book.

_I’d love to recommend you to some people. Call me sometime. Here’s my number ~ Tom_


	69. You Should Have Lied (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Max act on their feelings for one another.

“So I was thinking we could spend the whole day together”, Tom told Belle. 

“Doing what?” Belle asked him. 

“I dunno, whatever you want to do”, he said.

“I’m sorry, but I have plans with Max today”, Belle said. 

“With Max?” Tom asked her. 

“Yeah, we’re meeting some of his co-stars from ‘Riot Club’ for lunch”, she told him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier”. 

“No, it’s fine”, Tom lied. 

“I don’t want you to be angry at me”, she said. 

“I’m not angry, darling. I promise”, Tom told her.

* * *

For her day out, Belle had chosen a pale pink tank top, a pair of skinny ripped jeans, and white converse. For her accessories, she chose a white infinity scarf, a pink bow, bow earrings, and a diamond studded bracelet that Tom had given her for Christmas. She grabbed her purse for the day (which was pale pink to match the outfit) and made her way into the living room. 

Tom was still sitting on the couch. He smiled and said, “You look cute today”. 

Belle blushed and said, “Thank you”. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“That’ll be Max”, she said. 

Tom stood up and walked with her to the front door. 

Belle opened the door. 

Max stood there in a pair of ripped jeans, a blue and dark grey baseball tee, and a leather jacket.

Belle was star-struck for a second. 

“Have fun today, darling”, Tom told her. 

Belle turned and Tom pecked her on the lips.

Max’s jaw clenched.

Belle noticed and pulled away. “Are we taking my car or yours?” Belle asked Max as they walked down the steps of the house.

“I thought we could take mine. Less conspicuous”, he said. 

Tom watched from the window as Max opened Belle’s door and she got in. 

* * *

The two pulled up to the restaurant where they were meeting Sam and Douglas. 

Belle checked her reflection in the mirror.

“Don’t be nervous. Sam and Doug are cool”, Max told her, “You look beautiful”. 

Belle’s heart fluttered and her cheeks burned. 

The two got out and made their way inside. 

As they waited, Max had his hand on Belle’s waist. 

Belle could feel her whole body heating up and he was only touching her waist. She mentally slapped herself. She was engaged to be married to Tom.

Luckily, Sam and Doug walked in the door and Max let go of her. 

“Max, if we had known she was this beautiful, we might have left sooner”, Doug said. 

Belle blushed.

“Doug, stop”, Sam said, “I’m sorry about him. He’s an awful flirt”. 

“It’s fine”, Belle said quickly. 

The four of them sat down at their table and Max noticed the way Belle was playing with her bracelet. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

“I’m fine”, she lied. 

The more Belle played with her bracelet, the more irritated Max became. 

He placed his hand on her wrist. 

Belle felt sparks go all the way up her arm, but she didn’t move her hand away. 

* * *

Lunch with Sam and Doug was pleasant and Belle loved hearing the stories of the mischief they got up to on various movie sets. 

“We should get together again”, Sam said.

“Definitely”, Belle agreed. 

Max and Belle got back into Max’s car. 

“Do you want to come over?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I told Tom I’d…” Belle said. 

Tom didn’t have to know. 

She could just lie and told him that lunch ran late and then she went to go visit a friend. Her mind was suddenly filled with forbidden thoughts that led her to Max’s bed. “I’d love to”, Belle told him, “But no one can know about this”. 

Max smiled and started the car.

* * *

When they arrived at his apartment building, he parked around back so no paparazzi would see them. He led her up to his apartment and locked the door behind him.

Belle stood in the hallway, just waiting to see what he would do. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and Max started kissing her neck. She let out a shaky breath and said, “We shouldn’t be doing this”.

“Shhh”, Max cooed in her ear, “Don’t think. Just focus on how it feels”. 

Belle closed her eyes and focused on Max.

His lips continued to kiss her neck, until Belle turned around and took his lips with hers. 

Afterwards, Belle lay under Max as he kissed her neck. She sighed, which caused Max to look at her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I don’t know”, she told him. 

“Do you regret it?” he asked. 

She looked up at him and cupped his cheeks in her hands. “No”, she breathed. 

Max smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

After taking a shower, Belle left Max’s apartment and grabbed a taxi home. 

Tom was sitting in the living room waiting for her. Tom stood up and asked, “Where have you been?”

Belle desperately wanted to lie to him, but found she was unable to. “I was with Max”, she told him. 

Tom glanced at her arms and noticed her bracelet was gone. He grabbed her wrist. “Where is it?” he asked her. 

Belle’s silence gave Tom his answer.

“You slept with him”, Tom said releasing her wrist, “How…why?” 

“I’m so sorry, Tom”, Belle apologized.

“Do you love him?” Tom asked. 

“Tom…” Belle said. 

“I said, do you love him?” Tom repeated.

“Yes, I do”, Belle answered, “I truly never meant for this to happen…” 

“Get out”, he said. 

“What?” Belle asked. 

“I said, get out!” Tom yelled, “How could you do this to me?!” 

“What did you want to me do? Lie?!” Belle yelled back, “Because I can’t! Not to you!”

“Just get out”, Tom hissed. 

Belle’s eyes filled with tears and she took her engagement ring off and threw it at Tom, before leaving the house and slamming the door. She took one look at the Jag and threw her keys at the front door. She grabbed the key to Bumblebee and peeled out of the driveway and back to Max’s apartment. She was glad she hadn’t lied.

This little moment of honesty had just ended her relationship, but she didn’t care.


End file.
